Saving Savannah
by MTL17
Summary: Does Savannah need saving? What does Marti really want? Are they really just friends? Marti isn't sure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Get that girl a hurricane and keep them coming."

Marti Perkins grumbled as she heard Lewis's voice in her head yet again. Why couldn't he just have said 'get that girl a hurricane' or just 'get that girl a beer'. That would have loosened the brunette up.

"I love you Marti." Savannah Monroe slurred as she stumbled into her room with a lot of help from her roommate.

"Yeah, you mentioned that." Marti said dismissively as she kicked the door closed behind them, her arms busy making sure the brunette who was resting against her shoulder didn't fall, "You also mentioned, several times, that you apparently love Dan, Lewis, Lancer, colours, koalas, bunnies, nail polish, my boobs, bright lights, and everyone in Cheer Town. And hurricanes of course."

"They are the yummiest." Savannah murmured dreamily, before adding, "But I love you the best."

"Well I'm honoured." Marti said dryly as she guided Savannah towards her bed.

"Don't you believe me?" Savannah asked, sounding disappointed.

"Well, I-" Marti began before suddenly she tripped over Savannah's feet. Or Savannah tripped over hers. Marti wasn't sure, but one second they were walking, the next they were crashing downwards.

Luckily they were close enough to Savannah's bed so that they landed directly on top of it. As a result there was a brief moment of silence and then Savannah burst out laughing and Marti couldn't help join in with a few giggles of her own. Then Marti Perkins' life turned upside down.

Staring into Savannah's eyes the laughter died on Marti's lips and the room suddenly became deafeningly silent as the two girls stared at each other. It only lasted a few seconds, but it seem to go on forever, and during it Marti had this sudden... urge.

When she realised what that urge was Marti panicked, suddenly feeling very aware she was lying on top of the other girl and quickly pushing herself up and off of Savannah. She then just stared down at her, almost immediately regretting her hasty actions and ridiculous thoughts as she looked down at the innocent brunette who in that moment seem to resemble a tiny frightened animal.

"Savannah..." Marti said softly, desperately searching for the right words and finally coming up with "I'm sorry."

There was a pause and then Savannah asked, "For what?"

Marti thought about this for a second. What had actually happened? Nothing, that's what and she was being stupid.

"Nothing. For being stupid, I guess." Marti mumbled before trying to change the subject, "How, how do you feel?"

"I feel great." Savannah slurred happily, a goofy smile crossing her face.

"Good... that's gonna change, but we can worry about that tomorrow." Marti smiled, things briefly feeling like they were going back to normal when suddenly the next words fell out of her mouth, "Do you think you're going to be able to get changed ok or... do, do you want some, you know... help?"

"Are you saying you wanna get me naked?" Savannah giggled.

"N, no, I, I-" Marti quickly stammered.

"Marti, that was a joke!" Savannah laughed almost hysterically, "I'm the one who's not supposed to get jokes, not you."

"Right." Marti said softly.

"Besides, I'm fine... look..." Savannah insisted as she lifted up her dress, the drunk girl getting caught in a way which momentarily dissolved the tension.

"Come on, hold still. I'll help." Marti said, trying to fight back the urge to laugh as she grabbed hold of the dress and gently disentangled Savannah from it. That was a mistake as Marti found herself face to face with her roommate again, this time her eyes wandering down to a pair of very full breasts, which again caused her mouth to act on its own accord, "That's, that's a great bra."

"You like it?" Savannah beamed.

"It's great." Marti repeated, her eyes locked to Savannah's tits.

"I got it because I wanted to feel sexy, like you." Savannah smiled happily. Innocently. Dammit, what was Marti doing?

"It, it's great." Marti repeated, quickly grabbing on to Savannah's shoes, pulling them off and looking up to ask, "Is it ok if you sleep in your underwear?"

There was another long pause, then Savannah smiled widely and lent down so slowly it was like she was in slow motion.

For an agonisingly long second Marti was frozen to the spot. Then she turned her head ever so slightly, Savannah's lips pressing against her cheek as a result instead of her original target.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, then Savannah slowly pulled back a little. Seemingly of it's own accord Marti's head turned back, allowing her to look at the other girl who seemed horrified by what she'd just done.

Sensing an impending meltdown Marti reached up, gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of Savannah's eyes and whispered, "It's ok."

Then Marti's gaze lowered to Savannah's lips and for the briefest of moments she wasn't sure why she'd turned her head.

As if she could sense this thought Savannah suddenly dived underneath her covers, pulling them tightly around her before murmuring "Good night Marti."

Marti stayed exactly where she was for a few long seconds, then she murmured, "Good night Savannah."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Marti had awoken to the sadly familiar sound of someone throwing up. However unlike her mother Savannah at least seemed grateful when Marti held her hair back as she regurgitated into their soon to be thrown out trash can. After that unpleasantness Marti brought the brunette a glass of water and a little bread, although few words passed between them. Five minutes later Marti could barely remember them, but she remembered every detail of last night, the last few minutes of it replaying in her head over and over again throughout the day.

She wished she could just forget about it, but she couldn't. She couldn't talk to Savannah about it either, at least not during the day as whenever she saw the brunette they were in very public places, mostly with people they knew. When they were back in Cheer Town Marti couldn't convince herself to ask Savannah for a private word, and they both seemed to be avoiding going back to their room. Eventually Marti went to bed, lying awake for what felt like hours as she tried to think what she could possibly say to her roommate.

When she heard Savannah try and sneak in Marti waited until the door was closed and then turned on the light and sat up in bed, "Hey."

"Hey." Savannah said, sounding embarrassed, "Did I wake you?"

"No. I was up." Marti said, still struggling to find the right words, "Look Savannah, about last night-"

"Can we please not talk about it. I'm embarrassed enough as it is." Savannah quickly snapped, before adding in a apologetic tone, "Gosh Marti, I... I'm so sorry you had to see me like that. And I'm so sorry to be such a burden."

"Hey, you're not a burden." Marti said, taking offence to the word.

"I'll never drink again." Savannah mumbled, either because she didn't hear Marti or because she was simply having her own conversation.

"Well, you say that now." Marti smirked, "But when taken in moderation-"

"Never! I will not embarrass myself like that again." Savannah said firmly, before adding, "So, I'm sorry. Can we just drop it?"

"Sure." Marti said, pretty much automatically.

That could have been it, and maybe it should have been. Savannah was obviously uncomfortable about what had happened, and was giving them both an easy out. Why shouldn't Marti take it? Especially when the last thing she wanted to do was push an issue which had turned her into a nervous wreck the entire day. But there was this nagging voice inside Marti. A need to know the truth, no matter what the consequences. She almost fought it off, for once in her life managing to keep her mouth shut as Savannah excused herself to change into her pyjamas in the bathroom, brush her teeth and then get underneath her covers.

Then just as Savannah was about to turn off the light words seem to just fall out of Marti's mouth, "It's ok you know."

"What's ok?" Savannah asked, finally sounding like she was back to her normal cheery self after a day of being hungover.

"If you're... you know." Marti mumbled.

"No. What?" Savannah pushed, not sounding so cheery.

"Forget it." Marti said, turning off her own light and turning over to try and get to sleep.

Savannah wanted to leave it there, and maybe somewhere in another time and another place she did, but in this time and this place she couldn't stop herself from asking, "What?"

There was a long pause and then Marti hesitantly sat back up and looked at her roommate, "It's ok if... you like girls."

There was another pause as Savannah stared at Marti blankly for a moment and then in a worried tone asked, "Did somebody say something?"

"No." Marti said softly.

"Because if it was Alice she's just trying to screw with you. She does that." Savannah blurted, becoming even more panicked as she added, "She's a liar. Whoever told you that is a liar, I'm not, I would never, I'm-"

"Shhhhhh, calm down." Marti said, trying to comfort her friend, "I just meant, after what happened last-"

"Nothing happened last night." Savannah snapped, before adding, "I got drunk and you took me home. I don't remember anything else."

"Really?" Marti said in a sarcastic tone, "Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been..." Savannah tried to protest but, after Marti gave her a look, switched too, "Ok, maybe a little, but that's only because I was embarrassed about what happened at the bar. If, if I did something after that I'm sorry, but it was only because I was drunk."

There was a pause as Marti tried to work out whether Savannah was lying or not. Unfortunately while she liked to think of herself as a good judge of these things there was just something about Savannah which through Marti off. She just couldn't get a good read on her. But then again, why exactly was she pushing this so much when it was obvious her friend didn't want to talk about it?

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Marti said, quickly backtracking.

"No, no, no, you didn't offend me." Savannah said, her usual cheeriness somewhat returning, "It's just... funny. I mean, we'll probably laugh about it later. It'll be a funny story. Hey, remember that time I almost kissed you? It'll-"

"I thought you said you didn't remember." Marti interrupted.

For a moment Savannah's cheeriness disappeared entirely to be replace by a look of horror and fear which was heart-breaking, Marti desperately wishing she could take back what just came out of her big mouth.

Then Savannah started talking a mile a minute, "I didn't. I don't. If you're accusing me of being something I'm not I must have done something, and that was just a lucky guess. I don't like girls. I've never liked girls. Not in that way. I'm not like that. I don't condemn those who are, but I'm not. I'm not... I'm not like that. Ok?"

Marti gulped softly, "Ok."

There was a pause and then both girls said "I'm sorry."

A coy smile was exchanged, then Savannah asked, "So, can we just drop all this silliness and forget about last night?"

Marti smiled, "Sure."

But Marti couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A few weeks later Marti was at The Rat again, this time watching the humiliated volleyball team cheer for the Hellcats in their underwear. Or at least she was pretending too. Really she was watching Savannah like some creepy stalker, Marti hating herself for it but she just couldn't stop.

Savannah seemed happy. God she was beautiful when she was happy.

Marti kicked herself mentally for what felt like the millionth time. She had to stop this. She was being weird. She just needed to focus on her defeated enemies. The celebration of the Hellcats. Her drink.

"Hey Marti."

Oh dear God, Marti thought, she was so desperate for a distraction even Alice Verdura was a welcome sight.

"Peace offering?" Alice held out a full drink to replace Marti's nearly empty one, adding with a wicked smile, "It's not poisoned. I promise."

Not in the mood for this, but at the same time not wanting to be left alone with her thoughts Marti simply nodded and took the drink. Alice sat down beside her and the two shared an uncomfortable silence.

"I don't like you." Alice said finally.

"Thanks." Marti murmured sarcastically.

"I wasn't finished." Alice said shortly, "I don't like you... but... I'm beginning to see how you could be an asset."

"Like helping you win at flag football." Marti said dryly.

"Exactly." Alice smiled, "And maybe other things. But for now, the way I see it I kind of, maybe, owe you a favour-"

"Because I saved you from being up there." Marti said, her eyes darting to the dancing volleyball players.

"Yeah." Alice scowled, then brightened up, "So, as a thank you I'm going to give you a little reality check."

"Oh really?" Marti scoffed.

"Really." Alice said, moving closer and loudly whispering, "And here it is... Savannah... is... gay."

Marti blinked and her mouth opened slightly, a little taken aback by Alice's little 'reality check' but quickly got a hold of herself, "You mean dating my best friend, who's a boy, Savannah? The strictly religious Savannah? Is that the girl you're talking about?"

"Wow... you seriously don't know, do you?" Alice laughed.

"You're out of your mind." Marti scoffed, "Or you're messing with me... that's it isn't it?"

"It is something I would do." Alice agreed, "But not this time. Thanks to you I'm not prancing around in my underwear in the middle of some stinky bar for a bunch of butch closet cases and any horn dog lucky enough to stagger in here. So, listen very carefully and try and get this through your thick head. Savannah Monroe is the biggest closet case in the history of closet cases. She's the Queen of Queer Town. She's-"

"Straight." Marti cut the other girl off.

Slowly getting frustrated Alice glared and moved closer, "Are you seriously telling me you haven't noticed the way she looks at you? Touches you?"

"She's affectionate." Marti countered.

"She's in denial." Alice shot back, "And sure, she might as well walk around with a sign saying free hugs, but she hugs girls a lot more, and it's different with you. She lingers. Like she doesn't want to let you go."

Marti only really paused for a couple of seconds, but it made Alice grin widely. Unfortunately Marti couldn't exactly tell the raven haired girl she was wrong so instead she deflected, "You know what, if you're so convinced, go ahead. Ask her out. See how it goes."

"If I wanted her, I could have her." Alice smiled, adding before Marti could do anything other than scoff, "But she doesn't want me. Not for anything other than a quick fuck, and that would just screw the poor girl up even more. Hell, she'd probably repress the whole thing. Forget it ever happened. Or at least she'd try, tell herself it was just a meaningless college fling, even though it'll be all she thinks about when her husband is flopping around on top of her."

This time Marti said nothing, perhaps for the first time in her life rendered speechless.

Leaning in even closer Alice softly murmured, "Here's a little newsflash about Savannah's future. It's miserable. She's going to marry the first loser who asks her and then pop out a handful screaming brats who'll probably never really care about her, just like their Daddy. If she's lucky, and smart, she'll marry rich so she'll be able to open that little cheer camp of her dreams. And if she's really lucky there'll be girls like me there who'll recognise her for the total closet case she is and fuck her, but even if she gets caught she'll stay with her hubby for the sake of the kids. Of course she's more likely to end up a housewife and never know what an orgasm is like. And the whole time she'll convince herself that's her fault, so totally wrapped up in her own denial that she'll never even admit what she really is, not even to herself. It's sad, isn't it Marti? When someone can't admit what they really are?"

There was a deafening moment of silence between the two cheerleaders, then Marti felt a red hot rage boiling inside her the likes of which she'd never known before.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Marti said, struggling to keep her voice down, "Savannah is straight. I'm straight! If you're not that's cool but don't you dare spread any of this to anyone. It could hurt Savannah, especially if her family heard about it."

"Well, look at you acting all protective." Alice smiled, "Been having the urge to do that a lot lately, have you? Put a girl you just met a couple weeks ago before yourself? Before your precious career? Hey, isn't that what you did today? Choose Savannah over lawyering?"

"I was saving her from having to humiliate herself." Marti pointed out, before adding, "And my friends. And me. I'd be up there too you know, prancing around in my underwear just because I didn't show up to help out my friends, so I was pretty much saving myself."

"So saving Savannah wasn't your main motivation?" Alice questioned, and then when Marti answered the question by pausing the dark haired girl added, "And you didn't like being your girl's knight in shining armour? Being there for her when she needed you most?"

"Shut up." Marti snapped back, unable to think of anything else to say.

"And like I said, that girl needs saving." Alice continued, "From herself, her family, her deeply depressing future, and here's the thing, you're the only one who can really do it. Because if Savannah is ever going to be truly happy she needs someone to drag her kicking and screaming out of the closet. She's sure as hell not going to come out herself and you're the only one around here with the balls to actually do it and then more importantly the only one who'll hold her tight and stop her from running back to hiding in the safety of the closet instead of accepting who she really is. But we both know how blissfully happy that would make you, and her, and God forbid that should happen so go ahead... call me a lying bitch and storm off, because as far as I'm concerned we're now even. I've done my bit, the rest is up to you."

That red hot rage which had been simmering inside Marti momentarily reached another boiling point, the blonde getting right up in Alice's face, wanting nothing more than to slap the other girl silly while her fellow cheerleader seem to be begging her to do it. Then Marti realised her actions were drawing attention so she did what really she should have done ages ago, and wasn't sure why she hadn't, that being too down the last of her drink, turn her back to the bitch and leave.

It took a lot but as she didn't want to turn this into a scene and have to explain it later Marti even chose to ignore Alice loudly calling out behind her, "You can save her Marti. You just have to be honest about what it is you really want."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Well do you?"

Marti blinked, staring dumbfoundedly at the response of her sort of maybe boyfriend Lewis Flynn after she just finished telling him about her encounter with Alice. Then, becoming angry again, she murmured, "Do I what?"

"Like Savannah?" Lewis asked, wishing he was anywhere else, doing anything else, right now.

"How can you possibly say that to me?" Marti asked in disbelief.

Lewis sighed, "Look, you're cool, and trust me I'm kicking myself for this, and I'll probably be kicking myself for the rest of my life for it, but... the thing about Alice's she can be, well... difficult but she's very smart. And... observant. She notices a lot of little things and has this kind of annoying tendency to realise something before you do. And Savannah is a great girl, but I've wondered about her for a while, and you and her seem to have this... connection. So if she really is wrong I'm sorry, but I don't wanna be with anyone who doesn't want to be with me, so unless you're absolutely 100% sure she's wrong... maybe we need to take a little break. Cool off for a little while. A few weeks, or months from now if you wanna get back together that's great. If not, at least we can still be friends."

While Marti had dragged Lewis outside of the bar to talk the blonde couldn't just blow a gasket at him where someone might hear, so she swallowed down some of her anger and took a moment to think about this. Clearly Alice had screwed with Lewis' head, but seeing as he was stupid enough to buy into it he deserved a little wrath.

"You know what." Marti said coldly, "That's fine. I don't want to be with anyone who doesn't want to be with me either, so fine. Whatever this was, it's done. As for you and me as friends... we'll see. But if you wanna be friends, listen very carefully to me, and spread this around the other Hellcats and whoever Alice's big mouth has reached... There is nothing going on between me and Savannah. We're just friends."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Marti wished she was half as sure as she had pretended to be in front of Alice and Lewis, but the truth was the anger she had thrown at them was mostly a result of the overwhelming terror running through her body. It was a terror born of the thoughts she'd been having ever since she and Savannah almost kissed, nurtured by the words of her fellow Hellcats into an uncontrollable beast which left her a nervous wreck even as she ran back to the supposed safety of the room she shared with the girl she couldn't stop thinking about.

Every morning and every evening Savannah was right there, so why shouldn't Marti think about her in those moments? And she was around Savannah a lot, so that didn't mean anything either. But whenever Marti was away from the cheery brunette she was practically all she could think about, the blonde barely being able to concentrate in classes because she was thinking about the other girl. And not all these thoughts were... pure.

Marti had tried to pass whatever this was off as a girl crush, something that was probably long overdue, and as she's never really had a close female friend before it was natural she'd get friendly feelings mixed with something else, right? Only she'd never really been able to convince herself of that, and she was beginning to think what she was feeling was a lot more than a crush.

Which of course was crazy. Marti had never been anything other than straight. She'd... she'd never even seriously considered it... but what if that was the problem? She'd been so busy taking care of her Mom and focusing on what she'd wanted to do with her life she'd just never realised she was gay.

It wasn't like she'd ever had a serious boyfriend before. Or ever been in love. Not that she was in love with Savannah, but hypothetically... how would she possibly know?

That was the thought that went through Marti's head as she opened her bedroom door to hear the sound of gentle sobbing. The sound mercifully brought her out of her thoughts yet broke her heart as she instantly knew who was crying.

"Savannah." Marti murmured almost frantically, quickly shutting the door and advancing on her friend.

For her part Savannah sat up in bed, wiping her tears and trying to get herself under control, "Marti, hey-"

"What did Dan do?" Marti interrupted.

There was a brief moment of silence and then Savannah answered, "He broke up with me."

Marti opened her mouth to curse her long-time best friend's name. After all she had warned him about hurting her roomy. However her initial anger died on her lips as she realised how... convenient it seemed.

"Did, did he say why?" Marti asked.

"He... he said we needed time apart to think about what we really want, which I don't understand because I thought I wanted him and he wanted me." Savannah mumbled, suddenly frowning as she added, "Unless... you..."

Marti felt her heart racing, "Unless I what?"

Savannah gulped softly, a fresh tear running down her cheek, "You and him-"

"No! I told you, there's nothing between me and Dan Patch." Marti said quickly and firmly, wishing she could be as sure about her feelings for Savannah.

"Then, why doesn't he want me?" Savannah asked, and then added in a tone so soft it was barely audible, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Marti said quickly, and then when Savannah tried to look away the blonde grabbed her face in both hands and used her thumbs to wipe away her friend's tears as she continued firmly, "Hey, look at me... there's nothing wrong with you. You're amazing. You're the sweetest, nicest, most beautiful person I've ever met. You're... you're perfect. If Dan really doesn't see it he's an idiot, because... how could anyone not love you?"

Savannah stared at her for a few long seconds. Then she leant forward and kissed her.

Unlike last time it all happened so fast, although even if she'd had time to move out of the way Marti wasn't sure she would have, and either way it was a good thing she didn't because it was a kiss which changed her life.

If anyone had been watching the kiss they would have thought it was nothing. Well, almost nothing. Savannah's lips lingered a few seconds to long for it to be a friendly sign of affection, but still the act itself seemed relatively tame. The feelings it caused Marti weren't.

It was everything those cheesy songs/movies used to say a first kiss should be. It was fireworks. It was breath taking. It was everything Marti had scoffed at but secretly wanted. It... it was the electricity Marti had felt the first time she met/argued with Savannah times a thousand.

When Savannah pulled back and looked at her with this heart-breaking mixture of terror and horror Marti had a moment of clarity. Savannah obviously thought that she'd done something wrong, that Marti didn't want this, which couldn't be further from the truth, because in that moment Marti realised she'd never wanted anything more than this girl.

Suddenly desperate to prove it Marti tightened the loose grip she still had on the side of Savannah's head and pulled the other girl forwards as she moved to meet her, this time their lips crushing roughly together with Marti being very much the aggressor.

Immediately Savannah's hands came up to Marti's chest as if she was about to push her away.

Fearing that was what was about to happen Marti paused, giving her friend the opportunity to do it. But Savannah didn't, the two cheerleaders remaining frozen with their lips pressed against each other's for several agonisingly long seconds. Then Marti started cautiously brushing her lips against Savannah's, and then a few seconds later the other girl started kissing back, which was the greatest moment in Marti's life so far.

Nothing had ever felt so good. So right.

Kissing guys didn't even come close.

For a while Marti was completely lost in it. There were literally no thoughts in her head, all her worries being lost in her first girl on girl kiss. Well, first 'real' girl on girl kiss.

It seemed to last an eternity. Like time had stopped and they were going to be frozen with their lips pressed against each other forever. Marti actually hoped that was true, because an eternity where Marti just enjoy the perfect moment of her lips touching Savannah's without her head been cluttered with worries and doubts seemed like heaven.

Then Marti became aware of this urge inside her which slowly grew to an all-consuming need the likes of which she'd never felt before.

Lust. Pure unadulterated sexual need. For Savannah. Marti needed Savannah. She needed her now.

During her previous kisses Marti had slid her tongue against the guy's lips asking for more, although it was more common for the guy to 'ask'. This time there was no 'asking', one moment Marti's lips started practically attacking Savannah's, the next Marti was shoving her tongue inside the other girl's mouth.

Savannah seemed stunned but responded best she could, which pretty much amounted to the brunette's tongue doing whatever the blonde's tongue wanted, Marti feeling like she literally conquered Savannah's mouth and tongue with her own.

She was barely even aware of it but shortly after the kiss became rough, and almost desperate, Marti got up, pushed Savannah's bed sheets out of the way, shoved the brunette down onto her back and got on top of her. Marti somehow managed all of this without breaking the kiss, the blonde only really noticing her actions when she started grinding herself down on top of Savannah, that action finally breaking the lip lock as a result of both girls pulling back to cry out in pleasure as their most sensitive places rubbed together.

The feeling of their bodies, their tits, their pussies rubbing together through their clothes drove Marti crazy, that all-consuming need the blonde had been feeling suddenly becoming so overwhelming that she seemed to lose control of her body entirely.

Suddenly her hands were everywhere and she was grinding herself down on Savannah like some kind of bitch in heat, her lips reattaching themselves to the brunette's so she could swallow her cries of pleasure. Then her right hand was pushing itself into Savannah's pyjama bottoms, both girls simultaneously breaking the kiss to gasp as Marti's hand came into contact with Savannah's sex.

The other girl was so wet. Wet for her. This innocent little church girl's pussy was wet and begging Marti to take it, the blonde's fingers making contact with Savannah's entrance and almost sliding inside. However at the last moment Marti finally got control of herself.

This was Savannah's first-time, wasn't it? It had to be given the girl's strong beliefs, so wouldn't she want it to be more... romantic? No, she'd probably prefer to wait until her wedding night. But if Savannah was gay, how would that work? It's not like her faith would approve of her waiting until marriage to have lesbian sex. Would it? Savannah's family definitely wouldn't approve. And could Savannah really be sure she was gay or straight if she'd never actually had sex with anyone?

Refocusing on the girl beneath her Marti looked into the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen and waited for Savannah to say something. Anything. After all, this should be Savannah's choice. More than anything else that was what was important.

So Marti waited. And waited. And waited. And became impatient.

In an attempt to speed the process up Marti started sliding her fingers up and down Savannah's slit, the blonde telling herself it didn't mean anything. As long as nothing entered Savannah surely she would still be a technical virgin and whatever this was could be classed as fooling around. Not that Marti wanted it to be. In fact the thought was pretty devastating, although it was hard to get upset over what might be when Marti was very much concentrating on the present, perhaps more than she'd ever done in her entire life.

Savannah's eyes were wide, and her mouth kept opening as if to say something but the only sounds which escaped her lips were moans, groans and whimpers. They were the sexiest sounds Marti had ever heard, and that combining with the feeling of Savannah's wetness made the blonde cheerleader increasingly desperate to enter the other girl because God, she wanted to be inside her so bad it hurt.

Trying to push Savannah to make a decision Marti deliberately started brushing her fingertips against the brunette cheerleader's clit, the gentle touch making her Captain cry out extra loudly with joy but still not utter anything close to a coherent word.

Eventually Marti tried a direct approach, deciding that if Savannah still didn't respond after that her nonresponse meant yes. That direct approach was to press her fingertips against Savannah's entrance and, even though she was worried it would break the spell that had fallen between them, Marti ended the silence, her soft words sounding deafening under the circumstances, "If... if you want me to stop... I will..."

As had been the case for quite a while now Savannah looked like she wanted to say something but words failed her, although her silence arguably spoke volumes.

Marti waited for what was probably about a minute, then partly because she thought Savannah needed to hear it, and partly because it was true, whispered, "I love you."

Less than a second later Marti was pushing her index finger into Savannah's pussy, the brunette crying out as she was entered for the first time while Marti struggle to remember she needed to breathe.

The feeling of being inside Savannah was almost indescribable. The other girl was so very wet, and so very tight, Marti's finger feeling as if it was going to be crushed by wonderfully soft wetness. But the physical didn't compare to the mental, Marti overwhelmed by the knowledge she was Savannah's first. She was inside another girl for the first time in her life. She had taken the girl she loved's virginity. She was in love with a girl and she was having sex with her.

As she began pumping her finger in and out of Savannah's pussy, literally fucking the other girl, Marti tried to pinpoint the moment she realised she was in love with Savannah Monroe.

When she was about to slide her finger into the other cheerleader was the easy answer, but it wasn't right. Marti had known before then. During their first kiss would have been a good answer, but it wasn't right either. Nor was the night they'd nearly kissed a couple of times. No, the truth was Marti had fallen in love with Savannah the moment she met her and had known it all along but had been so deeply in denial she would have probably never have been able to admit the truth even to herself if...

Alice! That bitch. Almost every word she'd said about Savannah was true for Marti too, and the bitch had known it. And now Marti owed the bitch a debt of gratitude because helping to win some stupid bet and avoiding a little humiliation was nothing compared to this. Not that this was all Alice of course, if she and Savannah hadn't almost kissed Marti probably wouldn't have taken any of this seriously. Not that any of it really mattered now. All that mattered was making Savannah feel good. Showing Savannah how good she could make her feel. What Marti would eagerly do every day if Savannah agreed to be hers.

Focusing on the task at hand Marti pushed her middle finger into Savannah's snatch to join her index finger, increased the speed of her thrusting and curled her fingers upwards in a way which was supposed to be extra effective but no guy had ever seemed to manage to do to Marti. It worked like a charm on Savannah, the cheerleader captain writhing underneath the blonde cheerleader's touch, her screams becoming almost deafening.

Quickly Marti kissed Savannah again, quieting her down probably just enough to make sure that all of Cheer Town didn't hear her as the blonde's thumb found the brunette's clit.

Savannah's reaction was intense, the brunette bucking back against the blonde's fingers, trembling, crying out and covering Marti's fingers in juices like never before. It took Marti a few seconds, but then she got it. She'd made Savannah cum. Savannah had just cum on her fingers, covering them with her cream.

Suddenly curious to know what girl cum tasted like Marti removed her fingers from inside Savannah, much to her fellow cheerleader's displeasure, and brought those digits up to her lips. When she wrapped her lips around them and tasted the fruits of her labour Marti's mind was filled with one word, more.

In what seemed like a second later the brunette's pyjama bottoms were down around her knees and Marti's face was in between Savannah's thighs, the blonde eagerly taking her first long lick of another girl's pussy. It was quickly followed by her second, third, fourth, fifth and so on, Marti pushing Savannah's pyjama bottoms down even further so she could spread her roommate's legs even wider and get more access to that tasty treat.

Savannah's cum was the most delicious thing Marti had ever tasted, although Savannah's pussy juice was a close second, the blonde cheerleader hungrily lapping up the latter once she had gobbled up every drop of the former. Yet no matter how eagerly she licked Savannah's juicy little cunt Marti couldn't get enough. So she closed her mouth around Savannah's scrumptious snatch, creating a seal which kept most of the other girl's cunt cream flowing directly into her mouth and down her throat. Of course that still wasn't enough for Marti who soon began ravenously sucking at Savannah's pussy lips, more, more, more, still echoing in her mind.

Finally Marti shoved her tongue directly into Savannah's pussy and began fucking the other cheerleader with it, trying to keep her thrusts gentle at first but then Savannah came in her mouth. Marti knew it instantly this time as heaven in liquid form poured into her mouth and down her throat, the blonde's eyelids fluttering as she hungrily swallowed down every drop.

When Savannah's cum ran out Marti seemed to go berserk, her tongue almost immediately beginning to slam in and out of Savannah's sex, Marti making sure to curl her tongue upwards as she used it to fuck the other girl as hard as she could.

This worked like a charm and soon Savannah was cumming in Marti's mouth over, and over, and over again. When Marti's tongue got tired she replaced it with two of her fingers, pumping them in and out of Savannah's pussy as she frantically licked and sucked her roommate's clit, quickly returning her mouth to Savannah's yummy little cunt every time there was fresh cum to swallow.

Throughout this Savannah screamed in pleasure, probably loud enough so everyone in the country could hear them but Marti didn't care. In fact she wanted everyone to know... know that she, Marti Perkins, was having lesbian sex with Savannah Monroe.

Sadly after what seemed like countless orgasms Savannah's screaming came to an abrupt end, forcing Marti to reluctantly lift her head from the paradise she'd found in between her roommate's thighs and look up. Just as Marti had feared Savannah was out like a light, bringing an abrupt end to what Marti was determined to make sure was the first of many times.

Gently rolling off Savannah's bed Marti landed on her butt with a soft thud, then licked her lips. The taste of Savannah's juices reignited her lust and soon Marti was shamelessly hammering her fingers in and out of herself using her free hand to scoop any girl cum and pussy cream off her face and into her mouth. Like that Marti came faster and harder than she'd ever done before, for the first time not feeling ashamed that it was thoughts like Savannah in between her legs, her tongue in her roommate's pussy and the two of them in a 69 which helped get her off.

After laying there for a few long seconds Marti got up and began to strip off. Too tired to change she left her underwear on, move to get into her bed, then stopped and looked to a softly breathing Savannah.

She didn't want to wake her roomy up, but... she didn't want to sleep alone. So slowly, cautiously, she slipped in alongside the brunette and curled up against her with the intention of sleeping. Instead Marti laid awake for hours just staring at Savannah, unable to remember why she had fought so hard against her feelings for this girl.

Just before she finally rested her head down, and fell asleep soon afterwards, Marti gently kissed Savannah's forehead and softly whispered, "I love you Savannah Monroe."

It was something Savannah wished she hadn't been awake to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Marti had awoken from her best night's sleep since, well ever, to find she was alone in her room. This was not an unusual occurrence as regardless of how late she stayed up Savannah would wake up before the crack of dawn, and would have prayed, showered, dressed and had breakfast long before any of her other fellow Hellcats. But Marti would have thought that this would have been an exception, or that at least Savannah would wake her up so they could snuggle, and more importantly talk. Then again Marti was a pretty heavy sleeper so maybe Savannah tried and failed to wake her... no, it was far more likely the brunette just let her sleep which Marti appreciated. She was awake now though, and she wanted to see Savannah. She needed too.

So Marti went looking for Savannah. She ended up spending the entire day looking, the blonde becoming more frantic as every second ticked by.

Savannah wasn't at her parents' home, or in The RAT, or in Cheer Town, or anywhere at the University, or any church in the local area, Marti checking the last three places multiple times throughout the day.

She asked Dan if he knew where Savannah was, but he simply replied he didn't and then there was this long awkward pause between them. It was like he knew what Marti had done with Savannah barely an hour after Dan had broke up with her, which Marti had to admit wasn't exactly the actions of a good friend. It hadn't been her intention of course but that was a lame excuse and she was in no hurry to give it, or to discuss what was going on with her and Savannah with anyone except the cheerleader captain. So she had lamely excused herself, almost literally ran away from him and kept all her following conversations brief as she asked around to see if anyone knew where Savannah was. At least until she had talked to every member of the Hellcats except one.

At the end of the day, even though she really didn't want too, Marti knocked on Alice's door, barely waiting until it open before practically yelling, "Is she here?"

"Hello to you too." Alice smirked.

"Is she here?" Marti repeated firmly before adding, "Have you seen her? Do you know where she is?"

"Your girlfriend?" Alice questioned in a mocking tone, before quickly adding, "No. Haven't seen her. No one has. But I'm guessing you already knew that."

There was a moment of silence as Marti quietly acknowledged to herself that she was acting like a crazy person, and she really kind of hoped she was wrong because she didn't want Savannah to see her like this. Then she roughly shoved Alice out the way, entered the other Hellcat's room and frantically looked around.

Empty. Well, not empty but no Savannah... unless she was hiding.

Unable to stop herself Marti checked underneath the beds and in the closets before turning back to look at Alice, an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment flooding her body.

"Are you done?" Alice questioned dryly, and then when Marti didn't answer added, "So... you two did it, huh? Thank God. I was beginning to think you'd screwed it up."

"Right, everything's peachy." Marti snapped angrily, suddenly feeling like she needed to defend Savannah's honour, or at least her reputation, and adding in timid voice the blonde didn't really recognise as her own, "Besides we... we didn't..."

"Oh please, you might as well have 'I had sex' written all over your face." Alice smirked, "I mean, look at you. You're being so... obvious. It's kind of pathetic."

Marti was used to wanting to punch Alice, but at that moment the urge was overwhelming. She even stepped forwards to the point where she was right in Alice's face, and honestly she wasn't even sure why she stopped. After all this was all Alice's fault.

"If..." Marti began, not wanting to voice this insecurity out loud but feeling as if she needed too, "If you've just been messing with my head and... and Savannah really is straight and you made me do that to her you'll-

"Let's be clear." Alice snapped, "I didn't make you do anything. I just knocked some sense into you. And if you're still deluding yourself into believing that there's even the tiniest chance that the Queen of Queer Town Savannah Monroe is anything other than a total lesbo then you're both screwed."

"Then why isn't she here?" Marti asked, suddenly feeling like she was going to literally cry with frustration, "Why did she leave?"

"Because you let her." Alice shrugged, "What? Did you think this was going to be easy? Please, that girl and everyone around her have spent her entire life convincing her she's something she's not, and being anything else is unnatural and wrong, and what? One night with you is supposed to make that all go away? No. Like I said if you really want her, you're going to need to drag her kicking and screaming out of the closet. You're going to have to push her, scream at her, and make her hate you, and in the end even if you make her admit the truth she still might choose to live the life she's been living all her life because it's all she knows and it's safe. If you can suffer through all that melodrama go-ahead, she's all yours. No other girl is probably going to do it for her. I'm sure as hell not, and I don't see her family encouraging her sinful ways. So again, if you want to save her from herself, go ahead. Now get the hell out and never push me again. And don't come back here looking for another pep talk. I don't like you, and I don't want to be in the middle of this crap anymore."

Marti stared dumbfoundedly at the other cheerleader for a few minutes then asked softly, "But what if I can't find her?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Please, where is she going to go? Her whole life is cheering so even if she's going to transfer she'll have to show up sooner or later."

"But-" Marti began to protest.

"Did I mention how I don't care?" Alice interrupted firmly, "Just get back to your room and wait for her. Hell, the bitch is probably already there."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Annoyingly Alice was proven right, although Marti was far more preoccupied by the heart wrenching sight of Savannah shoving her belongings into a suitcase.

When Marti opened the door Savannah stared over at her like a deer caught in the headlights for several long seconds, but then she quickly went back to what she was doing after softly mumbling, "Hey Marti."

"Hey." Marti mumbled back.

The blonde had been thinking about what she was going to say to this girl all day, had imagined this scenario over and over again in her head, and the best she could do was 'hey'. That was all she could get out, Marti just standing there dumbstruck as she watched Savannah run around the room like a frightened animal, grabbing whatever belonged to her and shoving it into a big suitcase. And it was shoving. The girl who had lectured Marti several times over the few weeks they'd known each other about the importance of properly folding away clothes and keeping everything nice and neat was desperately shoving her things into this case like her life depended on it, and it broke Marti's heart because she knew it was her fault.

She'd made Savannah afraid of her, afraid of herself, and whatever was going on between them. And Marti didn't blame Savannah, because it terrified the blonde to the point where she didn't think she could breathe. But as terrifying as it was Marti knew one thing with absolute clarity, she couldn't lose Savannah Monroe.

In some way, shape or form she needed this girl in her life, but in that moment she didn't want to settle for friendship. She just... needed her.

Quickly closing her case Savannah grabbed it by the handle, straightened up and finally turned to look at Marti.

The two girls stared at each other for a few long seconds, then Savannah's gaze dropped downwards and she tried to walk past the blonde. Marti didn't let her, moving sideways so she was directly in the brunette's path. Savannah tried dodging her unsuccessfully for a few moments and then she looked up into her eyes.

Marti waited for a few seconds for Savannah to say something, anything, then she asked, "Where are you going?"

Savannah just kept staring at her for a few more seconds, then her eyes darted downwards again as she murmured, "I... we... there's a spare room now Wedge has quit. I thought..."

"That it might be easier to avoid me if you had your own room?" Marti finished for her, trying to keep any bitterness out of her voice. When Savannah didn't say anything in response the blonde cheerleader added, "What happened to having roommates helps promote sisterhood huh? Isn't that what you told me when I first moved in? Then again I guess what we did last night wasn't very sisterly."

"Marti, please..." Savannah said softly, still not looking up.

"Please what?" Marti huffed.

"Please, don't... don't make this hard." Savannah whispered.

The words themselves flared Marti's rage, but just then Savannah looked up at her with this teary expression which broke the blonde's heart and made her anger fade away.

Deciding that was probably the wrong tactic anyway Marti took a step forward and reached out for Savannah, "Look-"

"Don't touch me!" Savannah cried out, dropping her suitcase and moving back half a dozen paces until she was almost pressed against the wall behind her.

The hurt and the anguish in Savannah's eyes and tone of voice broke Marti's heart all over again, only this time it was worse because she got this rush of self-hatred and sadness that she had hurt this girl so much. But she had to push on. She just had too.

"You kissed me." Marti murmured after a few long seconds of silence, then adding more firmly after a few more equally long seconds, "You, you were the one who kissed me. And you try doing it before-"

"I don't remember that." Savannah interrupted unconvincingly.

"Really?" Marti questioned, then when Savannah didn't answer added, "Do you remember last night? What we did? Because... it was the greatest night of my life."

"Marti..." Savannah whispered, finally looking away again, "I can't-"

"I love you Savannah." Marti said, slowly stepping forward as her eyes watered, "I don't know how, or when, but... I fell in love with you. And if you really don't feel the same way that's fine. I swear I'll never touch you again. I'll move out of Cheer Town, I'll transfer schools, I'll do whatever you want. Just... just tell me you don't like me back. Tell me I'm a disgusting dyke. That you hate my guts. That I can go burn in hell. Just look me in the eyes and say it. Tell me you don't love me. Tell me-"

"Stop!" Savannah cried out loudly.

Marti had been so caught up in her little speech she hadn't really noticed that she had backed Savannah right up against the wall, and tears were flowing freely out of not just her own eyes but out of Savannah's.

"Please... don't... don't touch me, I... I..." Savannah whimpered, "I... I don't love you."

The words themselves made Marti feel like Savannah had torn her heart from her chest, but the way they were said made her feel like her heart was still beating in the brunette's hand. Simply put she still felt like she had a slim chance.

"You have to mean it." Marti croaked as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I... I mean it." Savannah wept.

"I don't believe you." Marti pushed.

"I don't care." Savannah snapped, becoming more angry than Marti had ever seen her, "Who are you to tell me how I feel? Who are you to tell me what I want? You don't know me. I'm not some kind of deviant. I'm not like you. I do not give into temptation. I'm a good, normal girl, and I don't care what you or anyone says, I am not in love with anybody!"

At this point Savannah was screaming at her and Marti felt like her heart was now on the floor being repeatedly stomped on, but as much as she wanted to crumple to the floor dead there was a burning rage inside her which pushed her to yell the second Savannah was done talking, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know." Savannah said.

"Why didn't you stop me last night?" Marti asked, forcing herself to sound somewhat calm, "If you're such a good, normal girl why didn't you tell me to stop? Why did you let me make love to you? Why did you moan and scream in pleasure, and cum in my mouth, and on my fingers, and all over my-"

"You tricked me!" Savannah snapped.

"You kissed me and then when I asked you if you wanted me to stop all you did was moan in pleasure!" Marti countered, "Why? Why did you let me do that to you? Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Savannah screeched, clearly breaking down, "You make me feel things I'm not supposed to feel, make me want to do things I don't want to do... why are you doing this to me Marti? Why... NO, please don't! Don't touch me!"

Marti frowned. She had moved forward to try and comfort the crying girl without thinking, just as she didn't really think when she asked, "Why not?"

"I... I... I can't... I, I can't think... normally, when you touch me." Savannah stammered.

From the look in Savannah's eyes Marti could tell she immediately realised she'd said the wrong thing, but before she could take it back the blonde took advantage of it by quickly grabbing the other cheerleader and pulling her into her arms. From there Marti softly but firmly held Savannah and pressed her forehead against the cheerleader captain's, a fresh tear running down Marti's cheek as she looked into Savannah's eyes and softly murmured, "Why... why... why did you kiss me?"

Savannah opened her mouth and Marti waited for what felt like an eternity, barely being able to breathe as each agonising second ticked by.

Marti hadn't wanted it to go down like this. She'd wanted to talk to the brunette like a rational thinking human being, but when she was around Savannah she couldn't think rationally anymore. Apparently like Savannah, she flat-out couldn't think. All she could do was run her mouth, like always, only this time it felt like she was going to lose everything that mattered to her just because she couldn't keep her feelings bottled up, and she knew she was making a liar out of herself because if Savannah told her to go to hell she would dropped to her knees and beg for her to stay, for her to let her stay, for them to stay together as friends because in that moment Marti didn't think she could handle life without Savannah Monroe.

Luckily it didn't appear she would have too. Unluckily her actions led to fresh tears rolling down Savannah's cheeks, "I... I... I'm... I don't... Marti... Oh God..."

Trailing off Savannah started absolutely balling her eyes out, the normally so together cheerleader captain breaking down to the point where she collapsed like deadweight into Marti's arms, crying into her shoulder hysterically.

For a long time Marti just stood there, her heart feeling as if it was being stabbed over and over again as the girl she loved cried in her arms. When it became emotionally too much for the blonde she gently moved so they could lie back down on Savannah's bed, Marti never letting go while Savannah never stopped crying.

They lay like that for what felt like hours, Marti still trying to figure out what she could possibly say as Savannah ran out of tears to shed, her wails slowly decreasing to sobs, then whimpers and then finally the room was deafeningly silent.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The deafening, horrible silence just kept going and going, both girls' minds racing a mile a minute, until finally Savannah croaked, "I can't."

Marti should have probably admitted defeat after those two heart breaking words, but she was determined to fight to the bitter end if need be.

"Why?" The blonde softly asked.

There was another couple of long seconds of silence and then Savannah whispered, "I'm supposed to get married. Have kids. Start my own cheer camp."

"Supposed too?" Marti questioned dryly.

"Want too." Savannah quickly corrected herself, "I want to do those things."

"We could do those things." Marti countered, quickly adding, "One day. We could do those things one day way, way in the future."

There was another brief silence and then Savannah whispered, "Who's going to send their daughter to a cheer camp run by a lesbian."

"Parents who aren't homophobic ass holes." Marti quickly said.

More silence and then Savannah asked, "What about the girls? What if they found out and left? Or everyone new right from the start and not a single girl signed up?"

"Hey, look at me... look at me!" Marti said, waiting until Savannah raised her head to look at her before continuing, "By the time you open your camp you'll have a championship ring on every finger and girls will be lining up to learn from you. Even the homophobic ass holes will want to learn from you, and maybe you will even help them not to be homophobic ass holes when they see how awesome you are."

Savannah just stared dumbfoundedly at the blonde for a few long moments, then she croaked out, "My family-"

"Don't deserve you!" Marti interrupted firmly, pausing to slightly smirk, "I mean, if anyone knows how families can suck-"

"Your Mom loves you. Unconditionally." Savannah interrupted.

"So should yours." Marti pointed out, "But she doesn't. They don't. I don't understand why they don't, but... they don't, so they have no right to expect anything from you, or tell you what you should do or who or what you should be. And I know, you're always going to love them, and always want their approval, but you were brave enough to go against their wishes once. You left Memphis Christian and joined Lancer so you could walk your own path. So that you could step outside their little bubble. Live a little. And... and you don't have to turn your back on God. I looked it up, there's a whole community of Christians who believe God accepts gay men and women. That as long as two people love each other that's all that matters."

Savannah lowered her gaze, "That's not what I was taught to believe."

"Well maybe not everything you were taught was right." Marti said.

"How do you know?" Savannah asked looking back at the blonde.

"I don't. But no one knows for sure. And I can't wrap my head around the idea of anyone or anything hating you if you liked girls instead of boys. And... I don't want anything to do with someone or something that hates you for that. Or for any reason." Marti said softly.

There was more silence, the two girls feeling like they were staring at each other forever until Savannah softly asked, "How... how can you be so sure?"

"About what?" Marti asked.

"What you want." Savannah clarified softly, "How can you be so sure you know what you want?"

Marti thought about this for a moment and then said, "I don't know. I... I thought I knew what I wanted. I thought I had my whole life planned out just like you, only replace championship ring covered camp councillor with being a Supreme Court judge. But... I don't know... when I met you, there was this... spark. I mean... I never even thought about experimenting in college because it was so cliché, and before you I never even questioned that I was straight, then all of a sudden there you are, always on my mind, the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night, and... it got so much worse when you nearly kissed me. Then... then, we kissed, and suddenly... it was like everything before was in black and white and then all of a sudden everything was in colour, and in that moment I never wanted anything as badly as I wanted you. I needed you. And, I've pretty much felt that way ever since... and it scares the hell out of me."

"You're scared?" Savannah questioned, sounding surprised.

"I'm fucking terrified." Marti admitted with a weak smile, "But, maybe anything really worth having is supposed to be that way. Maybe that's what being in love is. Being terrified, and excited, and like you're in this little bubble of happiness which feels like it could break at any second and you want to do anything you can to save it. And... it's like..."

"You feel more alive." Savannah murmured.

"Yes." Marti smiled, before adding without thinking, "Is that how you feel?"

There was another heart wrenching long pause and then Savannah softly murmured, "I... I don't know. I don't know how I feel. I don't know what I want."

Marti swallowed, "That's ok."

"No it's not!" Savannah snapped, "My whole life I've known what I wanted, how I felt, what I wanted to be... and... and I knew anything else was wrong and unnatural... and now... I don't know... and I'm so scared. Of not knowing, and what everyone seems to think they know, and most of all... that I think they might be right. But I don't know. I just... being, being with you feels so wrong... and I know it's supposed to feel wrong, but... it feels so, so right. And I'm so confused-"

All of a sudden Marti was kissing her and Savannah's mind went blank. It was just a soft press of lip on lip, but it felt like the gentle touch sent a shockwave through her entire body which short-circuited her brain, leaving her a whimpering wreck who was helpless to do anything but press her lips back against Marti's.

Savannah continued feeling mindless as she was suddenly flipped onto her back, the poor brunette melting into the body that was now on top of her, kissing her, taking all of her troubles away.

Then just as suddenly as it started it was over, Marti hovering over Savannah as she whispered, "You don't have to sign a contract. You don't have to be one thing or the other forever. Just, just give me some time. A month. A week. A couple of days. Let me prove I'm worthy of you. That I can make you happy. Because I swear, that's all I really want to do. All I want to do is make you happy..."

Just before Marti trailed off she lowered her head down slightly so that her lips were millimetres away from Savannah's, the brunette closing her eyes in anticipation of another kiss. However at the last second Marti moved to press her lips to Savannah's jaw, those lips then quickly moving to travel up and down the brunette's neck, making Savannah squirm with pleasure.

"Please Savannah, give me a chance." Marti paused to whisper in the other girl's ear, "Give us a chance."

With that Marti went back to kissing Savannah's neck, which was totally unfair. Savannah has already confessed what the simplest of touches from Marti did to her, and now her supposed friend was taking advantage of that. And while part of Savannah wanted her to take advantage of it there was another part which was screaming at her to run. To fight back. To yell abuse at this sexual deviant until she finally got it through her head that Savannah Monroe was straight. But there was another voice inside Savannah's head screaming at her to give in and let Marti do whatever she wanted to her. It also felt like there were thousands of other voices screaming inside her head at the same time driving her crazy, with the only thing that could dull them being Marti's touch.

After what felt like a lifetime of trying to sort out the mess in her cluttered head Savannah softly whispered, "Ok."

Lifting her head up Marti looked into Savannah's eye and asked, "Ok?"

"We... I guess... a... a week..." Savannah stammered, "We can... for a week..."

Marti smiled and pressed her forehead down against Savannah's, "You won't regret this. I promise."

Savannah opened her mouth, completely unsure what she was going to say. It didn't matter, Marti's lips crashed against hers and the other girl's tongue entered her mouth, and Savannah was rendered mindless again. All those screaming voices went silent and Savannah became lost in the overwhelming sensations going off inside her, the poor girl feeling like she was going to explode and melt all at the same time. It was how she'd always dreamt kissing her true love would feel, how she wished kissing Dan or any of the other boys she had kissed and made her feel, and how she wished kissing Marti didn't make her feel.

For what felt like a blissful eternity Savannah didn't worry about that as she was fully concentrated on massaging Marti's mouth and tongue with her own, but it all came flooding back when Marti switched to kissing her neck again.

Was she committing a sinful act? Was she going to hell? Was her mother going to have her killed if she found out she engaged in this type of debauchery?

Savannah was mercifully interrupted from these thoughts when Marti managed to squeeze a hand underneath the brunette's tightfitting tank top and cup one of her bra clad breasts. The gentle touch caused Savannah to gasp into Marti's mouth, and then again and again and again as that hand gently caressed her sensitive flesh far better than any guy who she'd allowed to go that far with her. Which was as far as any guy had gone with her. Namely just Dan, who hadn't been able to make Savannah feel a fraction of what she was feeling now.

Suddenly Marti pulled away from her neck, looked her in the eye, grabbed hold of her tank top and whispered, "Do you want me to stop?"

There was a long pause, Savannah's mind filling with so many thoughts she couldn't even distinguish one from the other. Faced with all that white noise she found herself simply obeying her body's wants and desires, meaning she slowly shook her head.

Accepting that answer Marti slowly pulled the tank top up and over Savannah's head, the brunette automatically lifting her arms up to help the blonde remove the offending item. Savannah's bra followed shortly, both girls giggling softly when Marti struggled to unhook the clasp. Any laughter was forgotten after Marti removed the bra, Savannah feeling a shiver of anticipation as Marti just stared at her exposed breasts for several long seconds before diving down to attack one with her mouth.

"Oh God!" Savannah cried out and arched her back as Marti's mouth closed around her right nipple and began sucking on it. The blonde switched to the left shortly afterwards, then back to the right, then left again, Marti moving back and forth repeatedly as she varied the intensity of the suction she decided to give Savannah's nipples. Soon afterwards she began swirling her tongue around each nipple, and sliding her lips over the soft flesh surrounding those nipples, and using her free hand to gently caress whichever breast her mouth wasn't working on.

With the exception of last night all this attention to her chest gave Savannah the greatest amount of pleasure she'd ever known in her whole entire life. However she had been haunted by the ecstasy she had felt last night all day long, so as amazing as this was she yearned for Marti's mouth to move lower. She even almost begged for it what seemed like a thousand times, but she couldn't work up the courage to utter a word. At least not until the amazing pleasure turned to unbearable torture.

It all happened so fast. One moment all Savannah could think about was the heavenly feeling of Marti's mouth, tongue and fingers working over her perky little titties, the next Savannah was extremely aware of a ache between her legs. That ache turned into a burning desire to be touched down there, for Marti to go down on her again and use that wicked mouth, tongue and fingers of hers on her again. Savannah wanted it. She needed it. And inevitably, she couldn't stand not having it.

That was why she eventually got up the nerve to whimper, "Marti... please..."

"Please what?" Marti grinned, barely removing her mouth from Savannah's left nipple before going right back to sucking on it.

"Please..." Savannah blushed, "Touch me..."

With that Marti suddenly started kissing her way down Savannah's left breast and then down to her flat little stomach, lingering on the area just above Savannah's short shorts, making sure the brunette was whimpering in anticipation. Then her short shorts and panties were being almost literally torn off her body, Savannah's heart racing as she thought she knew what was going to come next.

It turned out she was wrong but her heart rate didn't exactly slow down as after Marti finished stripping the cheerleader captain naked she got off the bed and quickly pulled her own top over her head. Then she took off her bra and then Savannah just became lost in staring at Marti's full round breasts, the brunette too lost in staring to worry about the fact that she was practically salivating. Then Marti was back on the bed, fully naked now, and kissing her way up Savannah's inner right thigh until she reached her destination.

That was when Savannah nearly died twice in quick succession, her heart feeling like it was literally stopping first as Marti closed her eyes and gently breathed in the scent of the cheerleader captain's most intimate area, and then a second time as Marti looked up at her with piercing eyes.

The two girls just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, then Savannah softly whispered, "Please... I need... I need you to... please..."

For a moment Savannah thought Marti was going to force her to say it. And as much as part of her hated it she tried to say it. But in the end Marti just gave her what she wanted, Savannah's mind once again becoming blissfully free of thought as her fellow cheerleader bent her head downwards and slid her tongue slowly over the full length of her pussy.

As the long slow lick was quickly followed by another and another and another Savannah's body went into business for itself, her legs parting as wide as they could without it being painful and one of her hands shooting to the top of Marti's head as the other gripped firmly to the bed sheets. From there the fingers of one hand gripped tightly to blonde curls while the other clawed frantically at soft fabric, the cheerleader captain closing her eyes as she let another cheerleader sent her to heaven. Or an overwhelming feeling of joy and happiness that she associated with heaven.

That brief analogy threatened to make her thoughts come back, but as if she could sense Savannah might freak out if she continued to take things slow Marti's tongue slid over the brunette's clit, making her mind go numb all over again.

The next coherent thought that went through Savannah's head was shortly after what had to be the millionth lick to her pussy when Marti's mouth clamped down on her sex and began gently sucking. It was a thought which made the brunette blush, and yet she was so far gone it only added to her arousal. That thought? It was that Marti was drinking her. Another girl was sucking her arousal into her mouth and swallowing it with ever increasing eagerness, Marti literally hungry for her. Like this wasn't an obligation, something Marti was doing to make Savannah 'happy', this was something Marti really liked doing. Marti liked going down on her, and regardless of how much part of her would like it to be otherwise, Savannah liked it too. More than liked it even.

Shortly after that thought, or collection of thoughts, Marti slid her tongue inside Savannah's pussy and that was it. The brunette's head snapped back, her back arched, and her spirit left her body. Her soul was floating above herself, watching as she whimpered, moaned and cried Marti's name, writhed on the blonde's tongue, and shoved her needy sex into the other cheerleader's face with an almost vicious force. And part of Savannah wanted to scream at herself to act more dignified, and more importantly not to hurt Marti, but she wasn't in control anymore. She was just a helpless, quivering mess, shaking like a leaf at the force of the ecstasy she was feeling.

Then like last night her soul soared up into the heavens and Savannah thought she was literally there. Like Marti had given her so much pleasure her body had exploded into a million pieces and her spirit was being let into the kingdom of heaven based on mostly good behaviour. Yet on some level Savannah knew the truth. That she was cumming in Marti Perkins' mouth. That a member of her cheerleading squad had used her mouth and tongue on her until she came. That right now her cum was filling another girl's mouth, and that girl was eagerly swallowing as much of her cum as she could while a lot of liquid ended up on her face. And when her cum stopped flowing this girl who she just might be in love with went right back to tongue fucking her until she came in her mouth and all over her face again. And this truth only made Savannah cum harder, especially the part where she knew it was Marti Perkins doing this to her.

She wasn't sure how long the other girl fucked her, but the moment Savannah thought she was going to faint Marti stopped, the blonde gently bringing her down from her high and then cleaning her pussy of any left over cum before slowly kissing her way up her body.

When they were face to face again Marti paused to stare intensely into Savannah's eyes, the brunette so captivated by it she almost didn't notice just how soaked with her cum and pussy juice the other cheerleader's face was.

All of a sudden they were kissing again, and on some level Savannah knew she should hate it because she was being forced to taste her own cum and pussy juice on Marti's lips and tongue, and on the inside of the blonde's mouth, however the thought of it only made her hotter for some twisted reason. She even liked the taste, a fact which drove Savannah to frantically kiss Marti back. Marti returned the favour, the kiss becoming increasingly passionate and hungry with every passing second until Marti started literally humping her.

If a guy had done it during a make out session Savannah would have probably laughed and told him to stop it, but somehow it didn't feel silly. In fact it felt... good. Really good.

It took a while for Savannah to work out why it felt good, probably because she was in such a haze from the multiple orgasms Marti had effortlessly given her, but slowly she became aware of Marti's breasts rubbing against her own, and more importantly Marti's pussy rubbing against hers.

On a simple physical level rubbing those areas was bound to give her pleasure. However there was something nearly indescribable about the way those areas were now being stimulated.

Savannah's pleasure dazzled mind searched for an accurate description as best it could throughout this weird process. Finally she settled on the idea that it felt like Marti was literally fucking her in the way a man would fuck a woman. It was... primal. Like the caveman mounting his mate, only in this case it was a cavewoman, who had seen another cavewoman and decided to make that other cavewoman her mate. And the thought of it excited Savannah. Cavewoman Marti mounting Cavewoman Savannah and making her her mate. Making her hers.

After these thoughts rushed through her head Savannah suddenly became aware just how much of their bodies were rubbing together. She wasn't even sure if it had been like that from the beginning but now she could clearly feel her nipples which felt as hard as rocks rubbing against Marti's equally hard nipples, and Marti's clit felt like it was literally bullying Savannah's clit into submission. Making it hers. And in that moment it was. It was Marti's clit. It was Marti's pussy. It was Marti's body. In that moment Savannah's entire being belonged to Marti.

Suddenly things took a turn for the heart wrenching as Marti's tongue stopped making Savannah's tongue it's bitch and the blonde pulled away to stare into the brunette's eyes. The look was captivating, and so overwhelmingly beautiful, Savannah feeling the love and devotion Marti obviously felt for her in those eyes like never before.

It was totally unnecessary but just in case she wasn't making herself clear Marti whispered, "I love you Savannah."

Opening her mouth Savannah almost said 'I love you too' but she stopped herself just in time, not because she wasn't sure it was true, but because she was almost totally sure in that moment that it was. In fact she felt really, really sure she was in love with Marti Perkins and the only real reason she didn't say it back was because the idea that she was in love with a girl still scared her out of her mind.

Luckily instead of trying to force some kind of verbal response out of her Marti just kissed her again, and continued rubbing herself firmly against her, until the blonde was shaking in climax. Savannah became lost in the moment again as yet another powerful orgasm rushed through her body seemingly seconds after Marti came, the two cheerleaders trembling in each other's arms for a few wonderful moments and then Marti rolled them over, grabbed onto the sheets and pulled them over them.

The light was still on but neither girl had the energy to move, Savannah gently drifting off to sleep in the arms of her lover.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The first thing Marti thought as she woke was she couldn't feel Savannah in her arms anymore. So before she'd even opened her eyes she was filled with terror and pain which jolted her up in bed worse than any nightmare had done previously. As with those nightmares she frantically looked around, but instead of looking for ghosts or monsters or geography teachers Marti was just really looking for a petite brunette, an overwhelming feeling of relief filling her when she saw Savannah kneeling by their window.

Sometimes Marti had to remind herself Savannah was more than just the stereotype she could seem on the surface. Now was one of those times as the first thing Marti saw when she woke up was the brunette kneeling with her hands clasped together as she looked up to the heavens. It was so... cute.

Marti smiled warmly at the thought, which was the sight that greeted Savannah as she turned to look at her.

They stared at each other briefly and then Savannah murmured, "Hey..."

"Hey..." Marti responded.

Then there was more staring, the two cheerleaders falling into this long awkward silence, during which Marti noticed a tray which had a glass of orange juice on it along with some bacon and toast.

Particularly the bacon was making Marti's stomach rumble, and while she didn't want to be presumptuous she couldn't help but eventually ask, "Is... is that for me?"

"Huh? Oh right, yes." Savannah stammered, quickly getting up, grabbing the tray and offering it to Marti, "I thought, well... here..."

Marti smiled. Of course Savannah would know exactly when she would be likely to wake up. However sensing this wasn't the time to tease the brunette about her attention to detail, or anything really, the blonde simply murmured, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Savannah said, handing the tray to Marti once she had moved so she was sitting at the edge of the bed.

Marti ate in silence for a few long moments before asking, "Would you like some?"

"No thank you, I've eaten." Savannah said.

"I thought you might." Marti murmured.

More awkward silence.

"So, what were you praying about?" Marti asked.

Savannah bit her lip and unconvincingly murmured, "Nothing. I mean, not nothing, just... the usual."

Marti frowned at her for a few moments but to Savannah's relief accepted that answer. Not that it made her feel any less guilty.

Then again how could she tell Marti that she had prayed for forgiveness for what they had done last night? How could she tell Marti that part of her felt ashamed for engaging in such sinful activity? That part of her feared she was now eternally damned for giving in to the sins of the flesh and that no matter how much she prayed it wouldn't save her?

Of course last night had been one of the only times in her entire life Savannah Monroe had ever been truly happy. Being in Marti's arms, kissing the other girl, giving into those forbidden desires had felt so good. So right. And not just sexually, but spiritually. Like her prayers for love had been answered, only not in the way she'd imagined.

When she had woken up Savannah had been so happy. Yesterday she had immediately freaked out, but today she'd been able to lay in Marti's arms without a care in the world for a few extra minutes before getting up. Then very slowly her doubts and fears had returned full force, her mother's voice screaming in her head that she was a disgusting freak, a sexual deviant, a sinner who needed to repent. Those voices had gotten to her during her morning shower and Savannah had broken down, desperately praying for salvation as she wept.

In the hours that followed Savannah stumbled her way through her morning routine, her mind a raging battlefield with the only thing able to soothe it being the sight of the sleeping blonde. Of course Savannah didn't want Marti to wake up to find her staring at her like some kind of stalker so she began praying for guidance by the window, gently restricting her looks over to the beautiful blonde to glances every other minute.

"Savannah..."

Marti's voice awoke Savannah from her thoughts, the brunette briefly noticing the blonde had finished her meal and placed the tray to one side before answering, "Yeah?"

"Would you... erm..." Marti blushed. She could do this. She needed to do this, "Maybe, later... like to... you know... do something?"

A little spark of excitement ran through Savannah's body as she realised what Marti was getting at, "You... you mean like... a date?"

There was a brief pause and then Marti said, "We don't have to call it that, if you don't want too."

Savannah smiled softly, "What would we call it?"

"I don't know." Marti admitted, "Just, hanging out I guess."

Again Savannah smiled and then thought about it for a moment. Of course there were like a thousand voices screaming in her head to say no, but she had already committed to a week of 'evil debauchery' so there was no sense in backing out now.

After taking a deep breath Savannah stammered, "I... I, I guess we could... hang out."

Marti smiled, "Ok then... if, if you give me a minute, I'll walk you to your first class, ok?"

"Ok." Savannah said, smiling as she found herself adding, "Will... will you carry my books?"

Marti smiled as she got up. It was great to see Savannah trying to make a joke, even if it was bad, as at least it seemed a step in the right direction.

Deciding to go with it Marti beamed, "Sure, and I'll open doors for you."

Savannah smiled, although it faded when Marti softly kissed her cheek.

Marti noticed this, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Savannah answered unconvincingly, before adding, "It's just... this is going to take some getting used too."

Nodding softly Marti murmured, "I'm sorry. This is all really new to me and... if I ever do something you don't like just tell me and-"

Savannah cut off the other girl by pressing her lips to her's, lingering there for a few seconds before pulling back ever so slightly, "I, I never said I didn't like it."

"Oh..." Marti mumbled, her lips remaining inches away from Savannah's for a few agonising seconds.

Then Savannah pulled away, "You, you should, you know, get dressed and stuff if you're going to walk me to class."

"Right... sure..." Marti murmured, quickly grabbing her shower stuff and heading out.

It was going to need to be a cold shower. A very, very cold shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Ok, a little to the left... perfect!" Marti beamed, "Thanks Lewis."

"No problem." Lewis gasped, trying and failing to hide his exhaustion. No, fatigue. Because he wasn't exhausted, just a little winded. He just needed a second to get his breath back, which was why it was probably a bad idea for him to mention in between gasps for air, "You know... there are these amazing things... called flat screen TVs... they came out like, ages ago."

"Yeah I know, but it's not like I'm rolling in money right now and this old thing is still good." Marti said.

"Is it in colour?" Lewis asked, which earned him a light punch to the arm, "Hey, I'm just saying if I knew that robbing your Mom was going to take this much effort-"

"Hey, this... is mine." Marti pointed out.

"I wouldn't be that proud of that if I was you." Lewis countered.

After looking solemn for a moment Marti said, "I used to watch cartoons on it when I was a kid. It's like one of my earliest memories. Then my Mom sold it so we could make rent, then I saved up and brought it back. So it means something to me, ok?"

"Ok." Lewis nodded.

"Besides, you're doing this to get back in my good books, remember?" Marti pointed out.

"Right." Lewis nodded again, knowing he should probably leave it at that but unable to stop himself from asking, "About that... are you-"

"Am I what?" Marti interrupted, giving him a clear look that he had better choose his words carefully.

"Look..." He said slowly, "Like I said I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't want to offend you then and I don't want to offend you now, so... if you want I'll drop it. But... if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

Marti smiled warmly, "Thanks."

There was a long, slightly awkward pause. A few days ago Marti had thought there might be something between them... well, there was, but it was just friendship. And she was really hesitant to say anything to anyone which might jeopardise what she had with Savannah, but Marti felt she owed Lewis the truth about her feelings for him.

"You're a good friend." Marti murmured, "And... I know I complicated things between us, but that's what I think we should be. Friends. Cool?"

"Cool." Lewis smiled, doing his best to hide his disappointment as he truthfully added, "I just want you to be happy. No matter what."

The last comment hung in the air for a few seconds, then Savannah walked in, initially smiling as she saw her two fellow cheerleaders before the serious tone of the room caused her smiled to fade, "Hey guys... what's going on?"

Turning to his captain Lewis smiled, "We were just discussing how we're probably better off as friends."

"Oh." Savannah said, a smile briefly crossing her face of its own accord before she could stop it, the brunette inwardly panicking as she frowned and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's cool." Lewis assured her before turning to Marti, "You want some help setting up?"

"No I got it thanks." Marti said, awkwardly trying to think of how to nicely tell Lewis to leave.

Sensing that's what she wanted Lewis saved her the trouble, "Ok. I've got some stuff to catch up on, so if you need me I'll be in my room."

With that he left, subtly making sure the door was closed as he did so.

About a second later Savannah started freaking out, "Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh-"

"What?" Marti asked, quickly trying to calm the brunette as she stepped closer to her.

"I smiled." Savannah explained, before realising she needed to elaborate, "I smiled when he told me you guys were just going to be friends. I didn't mean to but, gosh, he's going to think I'm a terrible friend, or maybe he'll think I'd don't want you guys to get together because I have a thing for him or, or... or maybe he'll think that... you know... that there's something going on between you and me... that-"

"Shhhh, relax." Marti said, gently placing her hands on Savannah's waist, pulling the other girl against her and then wrapping her arms around her, "No one could ever think you're a bad friend. Like ever. He knows that and he probably thought nothing of it. And if he did, well... he already kind of thinks that there's something going on between us."

"He does?" Savannah murmured, looking increasingly worried, but not necessarily surprised.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know anything. Just whatever Alice told him, and no one is likely to buy her as a credible source." Marti quickly pointed out before softly adding, "And it's not like he's going to say anything either way, so everything's fine, ok?"

There was a pause and then Savannah smiled, "Ok."

Savannah didn't sound very convinced so in a further attempt to take her mind off it Marti slowly leaned in and kissed the other girl. Ok, maybe the blonde also just wanted to kiss her beautiful roommate, but it wasn't like Savannah objected, the two girls gently pressing their lips together for a few long seconds before simultaneously pulling back.

"So... is the idea that I spend the entire night watching you trying to get that thing to work?" Savannah teased, feeling a lot better now she was in Marti's arms.

"Hey, 'that thing' was working fine before Lewis manhandled it up here." Marti argued, "So if it doesn't work, we'll just take the TV from his room."

"Ok... so, movie night? How original." Savannah teased again.

Smiling softly Marti said, "I thought that, you know, you might appreciate something that two girls could do together, no questions asked. Besides this is the room that we became friends in. The first place we had a conversation which didn't end in yelling. Somewhere we bonded. The place where, we had our first kiss. And the first time, and the second time... that we made love. And most of all, it's where you agreed to, you know, give me a chance. So... I thought this would be good, but-"

"It's perfect." Savannah said softly, resting her forehead against Marti's, "Thank you."

Marti smiled back, a brief silence falling between them.

Then Savannah murmured, "So... movie night, huh? What are we watching?"

Marti smiled, "Bring It On."

"Oh my gosh Marti, I love that movie!" Savannah beamed excitedly.

"I know." Marti said without thinking.

This caused Savannah to frown for a moment, then she smiled happily, "I told you it was my favourite movie, didn't I?"

Trying not to blush Marti murmured nonchalantly, "Yeah, you might have mentioned it. But it's no big deal, it just seemed like something I should remember."

"I told you the day we became roomies." Savannah recalled, remembering it perfectly.

"So?" Marti pouted.

"So, you listen to me. Most girls would consider that a plus for a potential... erm... mate." Savannah blushed. She'd been afraid to say the G - word, but what slipped out of her mouth was kind of worse.

Luckily Marti sensed that a subject change was needed, "How about we go grab something to eat? Maybe bring it in here so we can have our own private dinner and a movie?"

"Ok." Savannah said softly, excepting a gentle kiss before they broke apart.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The next couple of hours were kind of a blur.

Savannah had of course insisted on 'helping' Marti with the cooking which had led the controlling brunette to take over most of it. Marti had found this very cute, so much so she only teased Savannah a little bit. Although it was probably for the best as nothing Marti had ever cooked tasted quite as good as what Savannah served her.

For the first twenty minutes they ate in silence while they watched the movie, then spent another ten watching as they laid side by side on Marti's bed. Then Marti slowly and hesitantly placed her hand on top of Savannah's. For a few seconds Savannah didn't even look at her. When she finally did Marti almost apologised and removed her hand given how conflicted Savannah looked, but before she could the brunette looked down and then slowly moved her hand so her fingers were interlocking with the blonde's, this gentle act causing Marti to smile widely.

Marti wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but she felt like she could have laid there holding Savannah's hand forever, because to her this small gesture made the whole world fall the way so it was just the two of them.

Savannah kind of felt the same way except she wanted more, and as the seconds ticked by want seemed to turn into need. Eventually this led Savannah to lift up Marti's arm, roll over so she was curled up against the other girl's body and placed the blonde's arm around her shoulder. Instead of protesting like part of Savannah had feared the blonde might Marti just smiled warmly, placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and then went back to watching the movie. This allowed Savannah to relax and become lost in the heaven that was being in Marti's arms with her all-time favourite movie playing on in front of her, even if that movie was now pretty much background noise as Savannah mostly concentrated on the soft beating of Marti's heart and the gentle sound of the blondes breathing.

Meanwhile Marti had found herself mostly concentrating on Savannah throughout the movie, which she'd never actually seen before. A week ago when Marti had told her now lover that Savannah had been amazed, telling the blonde she had to see it as soon as possible. In return Marti had playfully mocked the cheerleader who's favourite movie was a cheerleading movie only to find herself quickly apologising and promising they could watch it together sometime, which was why Marti remembered that Savannah liked the movie so vividly. She probably hadn't imagined watching it while snuggling with the smaller girl, but that was just a bonus.

Unfortunately now Marti wasn't positive she could properly debate the movie. Hell, she was struggling to remember it's plot, Marti's mouth opening and closing like some kind of fish as she searched for something to say.

Luckily Savannah beat her to it, although what the brunette said completely floored the blonde, "I... I, I think this is the best first date I've ever had."

Marti blinked, allowing the words to sink in for a few seconds before softly murmuring, "I told you, we don't have to call it that."

"I... I want to call it that." Savannah said softly, finally lifting her head up so she was actually looking at Marti, "I've been thinking about it a lot, and... and I don't want to trivialise this, or pretend like it's something it's not. Well, I do want too, a little, because this whole thing scares me, but I, I want to call this what it is. You know?"

Smiling softly Marti stroked Savannah's cheek, "I know. And, for the record, this is the best first date I've ever had too. And best date I've ever had, not that this really has much competition."

After letting out a tiny giggle Savannah smiled and said, "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, and because you're special." Marti said softly.

It was true, something that slipped out of Marti's mouth without her thinking about it yet even as the words seem to echo throughout the room Marti knew she meant it. She also knew that, for once in her life, she'd said the right thing. She could just tell, even before Savannah lent down and kissed her passionately.

The passion was soft and gentle at first but quickly increased to something rough and needy, Savannah taking Marti by surprise as the brunette move so that she was directly on top of the blonde and then using that moment of surprise to shove her tongue into Marti's mouth.

Despite her surprise Marti was only too happy to kiss back, massaging the invading tongue with her own as her hands gently caressed Savannah's body. In response to that Savannah moaned into Marti's mouth and then began to grind down on top of the blonde in a way that made sure both girls' thighs were rubbing against the other's most sensitive areas. That extremely pleasant rubbing had Marti's eyelids slightly fluttering for a few moments, then she tried to roll them over so she could be on top.

Surprising the blonde once again Savannah forcefully pushed downwards with all her might, forcing Marti back down to the bed sheets. In the middle of all this Savannah broke the kiss so she could then lean down and whisper in Marti's ear, "You've done so much for me... let me do something for you."

Marti gulped softly. She wanted to keep her big mouth shut more than ever before in her entire life, but she couldn't, "You, you don't have too."

"I want too." Savannah reassured the blonde, before adding in a teasing tone, "Besides, I remember you saying you were a bottom."

Frowning in confusion Marti thought back and then suddenly remembered their initial conversation on dresser draw space, specifically her response to Savannah telling her she preferred the upper drawers. The memory had the blonde blushing and quickly murmuring, "I, I told you, that was a joke... but if you wanna top I'm cool with it. But like I said, you don't have too."

Marti's words had Savannah smiling, then blushing and then smiling again although this time more softly. Then the brunette murmured, "Well, like I said I, I... I want too... just... just please be patient with me, ok?"

"Always." Marti groaned as Savannah's lips began sliding across her neck, "I, mmmmmm, I would never want you to do something you didn't want to do."

Savannah smiled softly before going back to kissing Marti's neck. She truly believed that Marti meant it, the problem was Savannah didn't know what she wanted. Not entirely. And it wasn't like this was some random guess, but... she was just so confused.

Ignoring her confusion, and any thoughts at all, Savannah pressed her right hand down against Marti's flat stomach and slowly moved upwards until she was cupping a extremely soft and unmistakably feminine body part. Which was actually something Savannah had done before, but only in the heat of passion when Marti's fast hands were sliding so quickly around her body it felt like they were touching every part of her at once. Now Marti's hands were motionless by her side, the blonde girl letting out a soft gasp which seemed to echo throughout the room at this gentle touch.

After Savannah remained frozen for a few seconds Marti clearly forced out, "You, you don't have too. It's ok."

Then Marti gasped again as Savannah cautiously squeezed her breast, the blonde kind of feeling like all of a sudden that part of her body was being judged like a piece of meat by a butcher. It was unfortunately a familiar feeling, however Savannah's hand was far more gentle about it, and as the brunette seemed to increasing confidence rather than pulling roughly or squeezing painfully or anything like that the cheerleader captain began cupping and caressing her in a way which made Marti moan.

She moaned even more as Savannah became more confident, switching to the other breast as she eagerly kissed, licked and sucked at Marti's neck. Then all of a sudden Savannah was pulling at Marti's shirt, the curly haired cheerleader barely having time to lift her arms up as her captain yanked the offending item of clothing off.

To Marti's surprise Savannah then stared at her bra covered boobs with something she'd never seen before from her virtuous roommate, lust. And honestly, Marti kind of liked it. Actually she definitely liked it, although not as much as the passionate kiss Savannah suddenly gave her, and the feeling of the other girl's hands sliding around her back to fiddle with her bra. It seemed despite wearing them herself Savannah was no better at removing Marti's bra than... Marti's previous lover. In fact she was worse, which made Marti smiled briefly until suddenly her bra was being torn off, probably literally as she swore she heard the sound of something tearing, but then Savannah's hands were on her naked tits and Marti honestly didn't care about any stupid bra.

Meanwhile Savannah didn't care about anything. While that wasn't true, Savannah didn't care about what had got into her or what the various voices in her head were saying, she was totally focused on how good Marti felt underneath her, and how amazing the other girl's breasts felt in her hands, and how wonderful her fellow cheerleader's lips felt pressed against her own. And that's how things stayed for a few long glorious minutes, Savannah only concentrated on kissing Marti and playing with the blonde's boobs.

However, shortly after Marti's nipple had become hard under her gentle touch, Savannah heard the sound of a moan filled with frustration as well as pleasure. She immediately realised it came from Marti's lips, Savannah faced with a very daunting fact that this alone was nothing but a tease. Foreplay. And while under different circumstances it might be all that was required of her after the way Marti made her feel Savannah couldn't see how it would be fair if she were to stop now.

So, extremely slowly and nervously, Savannah moved her right hand down Marti's incredibly toned stomach until her fingertips were tracing her roomie's waistband. This made Marti's breathing become incredibly erratic, even more so than before, Savannah accidentally building up the tension as she hesitated.

It wasn't like she hadn't thought about doing this before, and thanks to her previous times with Marti she did have a pretty good idea what she was doing. However it was still one of those things which Savannah found mind numbingly terrifying. Luckily for her when she did finally slide her hand into Marti's pants she again lost the ability to think, Savannah never more grateful to be lost in what she was doing.

Marti wasn't so lucky. Because even as Savannah, a girl Marti loved more than anyone or anything she had ever known, was touching her most intimate area for the first time, albeit through her panties, Marti couldn't stop thinking about Dan Patch. The first person she'd ever had sex with and the only other person who had ever touched her as intimately.

It was not a favourable comparison for Dan. She had felt nothing as he clumsily groped her tits, and Marti had almost put a stop to the whole thing when he shoved his hands down her pants, and then shortly afterwards violated her with his fingers. In retrospect she wished more than anything she had stopped him and that this was her first time because Dan Patch had nothing on Savannah Monroe.

Before Savannah's hand had moved south the cheerleader captain had already made Marti feel like every part of her body was on fire with need, with one particular part begging for attention more than any other. And then Savannah's hand had got closer and closer to that part, so close Marti felt delirious with need, then Savannah was touching her and, Marti was gay. She was so very gay.

Although, as Savannah's fingertips cautiously rubbed Marti's pussy lips through her panties, the blonde admitted that it was perhaps unfair to conclude just because Dan couldn't make her feel a 10th of what she was feeling now didn't mean that no guy possibly could, and maybe deep down she was bi. But honestly, in that moment Marti couldn't imagine being with another guy ever again. Not that she wanted to imagine being with a girl who wasn't Savannah. No, Marti just wanted to be gay for Savannah. She wanted to be Savannah-sexual as Marti honestly didn't think anyone could ever make her feel like her beautiful roomie could.

As if she's trying to prove this Savannah chose that moment to push Marti's panties aside and start sliding her index finger up and down Marti's pussy lips, the direct touch making the blonde practically hyperventilate. Then there was a finger being pushed inside her and Marti was barely even aware that she cried out, "OH MY GOD SAVANNAH OOOOOOHHHHHH... oh fuck... fuck me! Oh Savannah fuck me! Please fuck me!"

Marti was too lost in what she was feeling to notice Savannah briefly cringing at the obscene language. Of course Savannah was in no state to scold Marti for her foul mouth, not when her index finger was being almost painfully squeezed by velvety soft wetness.

The location of her finger was far from mystery but it took a few moments for Savannah's frail mind to fully acknowledge it, and when her mind finally did it was surrounded by the words oh my gosh. As in, she was inside Marti, oh my gosh, she was inside another girl, oh my gosh, her finger was inside another girl's pussy, oh my gosh, she was fingering another girl, oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh... gosh.

Savannah very nearly had a panic attack from the voices in her head and simply being overwhelmed by what was happening, however she was thankfully saved from this by Marti. Partly because the string of curses the blonde let out which again caused her to cringe and even blush a little, however the most distracting thing was the look on Marti's face. And in her eyes. The look of... pleasure? Yes pleasure. Savannah was giving Marti pleasure. After all the ecstasy Marti had given Savannah now finally the cheerleader captain was returning the favour, and no matter how scared or confused or whatever she was nothing was more important to Savannah than being able to finally return the favour.

So doing her best to clear her mind Savannah began slowly moving her finger in and out of Marti's pussy, slowly and nervously at first but as she became ever so slightly more relaxed the brunette picked up the pace until finally she became lost in the act. Lost in the act of fucking the blonde. Lost in the act of fucking Marti. She was fucking Marti. She was fucking another girl. And she loved it. Marti was so soft, and so tight, and most of all so very, very wet, particularly that last fact echoing in Savannah's tortured mind as she became consumed with trying to give Marti at least a 10th of the ecstasy she had given her.

If Marti had known what Savannah was thinking she would have thought it hilarious given what she was feeling now was easily the closest thing to ecstasy she'd ever known, and she wasn't exactly being subtle about it. In fact Marti was surprised there hadn't been a knock on the door already considering how loud she was being, even despite her best efforts to quieten herself down. Biting her lip, grinding her teeth, clawing at the bed sheets and clenching her fists all seemed to have little or no effect but Marti continue doing them anyway, her muddled mind having problems thinking of anything else, especially as there was one word echoing through her head which was making it hard to think about anything else. That word was more. As in more, more, more.

Eventually the words even found their way to Marti's lips, "Mmmmmmm ohhhhhhhh more, please more, oh Savannah, oh please more, please... more... I, I, ooooooohhhhhh Gawwwwwwd, please stick another finger inside of me! Please, please, please, please, I need it so bad, please, yes, OH YEEEEESSSSSSS, OHHHHHH SAVANNAH!"

When she first made herself clear Savannah gave her this apprehensive look which immediately had Marti regretting her words. She in no way wanted to push Savannah too far too soon. It was just... what she was feeling now was amazing, but Marti could tell that an extra finger inside of her would make it feel so much better.

Marti was proven right when after a little hesitation Savannah pressed her middle finger against the blonde's opening and pushed slowly inside, Marti's head shooting backwards against the pillow and a loud moan escaped her lips at this heavenly addition. And then Savannah started fucking her with those two fingers and... and Marti just couldn't understand why she hadn't been with a girl sooner. No, Marti couldn't understand why she didn't kiss Savannah when they met like she had known part of her had wanted too. If only after that heated argument she had pulled this beautiful girl into her arms and kissed her maybe, just maybe they could have skipped trying to be friends and gone right to this stage of giving each other the type of incredible ecstasy Marti was now feeling.

Of course even though it didn't seem possible Marti knew it was going to get better. That as long as Savannah didn't stop she would cum, and given what she could feel building it promised to be an orgasm like none she had experienced before. And it was.

Even though Marti saw it coming like a train that was hurtling towards her it suddenly was pushed extra fast by Savannah's thumb brushing against her clit. It could have been accidental, it could have been on purpose, Marti didn't know and Marti didn't care. All she knew and all she cared about was at that second a sensation more powerful than she'd ever known crashed through her body, turning her into a quivering wreck.

Savannah was so focused on slamming her fingers in and out of Marti's pussy while staring deep into the other girl's eyes it took her a few moments to realise what happened. Even as Marti's eyes became extra pretty and the other cheerleader's cunt clamped roughly down on Savannah's fingers which was suddenly being covered in even more wetness and what she had become used to Savannah just didn't figure it out. Not until Marti suddenly went limp and let out a long satisfied sigh. That was when she realised Marti had just cum on her fingers. Another girl had just covered her fingers in cum.

Those last two sentences echoed in Savannah's mind as she slowly removed her fingers from Marti's sex and then slowly brought them up to her face. For quite awhile Savannah just stared at them, looking at the juices glistening on those two fingers, trying to work up the courage to slide her tongue out and taste that sweet smelling liquid. Then all of a sudden Marti was leaning forward, gently grabbing hold of Savannah's arm and taking those two fingers into her mouth. This had Savannah gasping, blushing and biting her lip as she watched Marti greedily suck her own cum from the brunette's fingers, the blonde even sliding her tongue over Savannah's hand to make sure she got everything.

When she was done Marti gave Savannah this burning hungry look and pretty much literally growled, "Your turn."

Before Savannah had time to respond Marti lunged forwards and attacked the brunette's lips with her own, the ferocity of which scared Savannah briefly but she surrendered to Marti's lips without hesitation. By the time Marti's tongue entered her mouth Savannah was a conquered nation happily welcoming her conqueror, the blonde's tongue then occupying the brunette's mouth for several long, wonderful moments. Briefly Marti pulled away so she could lift Savannah's skirt up and over her head, the poor dazed brunette struggling to even lift her arms up to help with this process, and then just as she was awaking from her happy stupor Savannah was being kissed again sending her right back to that dreamlike state. It was a state she remained in as Marti removed her bra with surprising ease, her panties proving to be more of a challenge but at least Savannah was awake enough to help kick those off. Then Marti was kissing her cheek and then the side of her neck as she jumped out from underneath Savannah, using such speed and agility that the cheerleader captain didn't even get a chance to move before her fellow cheerleader was kneeling beside her.

"Stay where you are ok? I wanna try something." Marti panted huskily.

Savannah wasn't sure if it had been a request or a command but either way she obeyed, moaning softly as Marti pushed her brown hair out of the way so she could kiss not only the side of her neck but the back as well. Then she started kissing her way down her spine, a gentle pressure on her back telling Savannah to lean forward and use her hands to support her weight which she did with that question. A few seconds later Savannah realised exactly what position that put her in, which made the captain of the Hellcats blush. However Savannah trusted Marti and truly believed that whatever would happen next would be something she'd enjoy. Besides, after what she had just done to the other girl, Savannah almost felt like the kisses to her spine alone would make her cum.

Once she had kissed all the way down Savannah's spine Marti pulled back slightly and bit her lip. Even when she been desperately trying to convince herself of her heterosexuality Marti had found her eyes lingering on Savannah's cute little butt. It was just always wiggling around in front of her in a pair of tight fitting short shorts or being flashed at her in those little skirts and Marti just hadn't been able to stop herself from looking. Now for the first time ever she was really staring at it and wow, cute just didn't seem to do it justice. It was... beautiful. Perfect.

Marti could already think of a handful of naughty things she wanted to do to that butt. Like maybe spank it a little. Not hard-core discipline, just a few playful swats. Maybe rub her pussy against those soft cheeks, literally humping the other girl and then licking her juices from that perfect ass. And... other things. First though Marti simply began sliding her lips across that little bubble butt, literally becoming a kiss ass for a few moments, strategically moving so that she was getting closer and closer to Savannah's pussy which if she wasn't mistaken was increasingly dripping with juice. Then Marti moved to catch one of those drops, pressing her tongue against Savannah's thigh and then giving one steady lick upwards to the origin of that drop.

The second her tongue made contact with Savannah's sex the brunette let out a loud gasp, following it up by moaning Marti's name. The moaning continued as Marti began licking Savannah's pussy with long but quick strokes, using both her hands to spread her roomie's ass while resting her weight on her knees so she could have as much access to the other cheerleader's cunt as possible.

For a while they stayed like that, the only thing changing being Savannah burying her face in the pillows to try and muffle her moans, groans and whimpers of pleasure. Of course it wasn't exactly the most comfortable position for Marti, but it allowed her to keep spreading Savannah's butt cheeks and lightly play with them as she concentrated most of her efforts on gently licking the other girl's pussy, and Marti was simply enjoying both those acts too much to stop.

Savannah certainly didn't want her to stop. In fact it sounded like it was exactly the opposite, given what the brunette was moaning into the pillows, "Mmmmmm yesssss, oh Marti, more, ooooooooh please more. Make... make me cum. Please Marti make me cum!"

Knowing how difficult the last couple of words were for the prudish brunette to say Marti slowly pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into Savannah's welcoming love hole and then began gently thrusting it in and out, making her roommate scream joyfully. Savannah screamed even louder as Marti increase the pace, the blonde closing her mouth around the brunette's sex to try and make sure at least the majority of the heavenly liquid flowed down her throat and into her stomach where it belonged. And while a good majority still ended up on her face Marti had an idea of something she could do about that. However first she wanted to bring Savannah to the edge of orgasm.

As with the two previous times that proved to be an easy task for the blonde. In fact Savannah kind of felt like she was on the edge of cumming throughout the entire pussy licking, and then when Marti started tongue fucking her it was only a matter of time before she was trembling with orgasm. And sure enough with an extra loud scream Savannah came in the type of wonderful climax that she was beginning to think only Marti Perkins could give her. Then all of a sudden something weird happened.

For a few seconds Marti removed her mouth from Savannah's sex, resulting in the cheerleader captain first crying out in dismay and blushing with embarrassment. When had she become so greedy? Had Marti's mouth, tongue and fingers already turned her into a selfish brat? Yet, Savannah couldn't help it. She wanted more. She needed more. She craved more.

Savannah got what she craved a few seconds later and everything was wonderful again. Then she realised Marti's mouth was in a different position than before. She could feel it, and looking down she could see it, Marti on her back while using her hands to push the brunette down onto her face. That revelation had Savannah blushing again, but before she could say a word she was once again cumming hard into Marti's soft mouth, the blonde's tongue working overtime to make sure Savannah wasn't in the frame of mind to worry or complain about what was happening.

All this would have been fine of course accept Marti was pushing Savannah downwards on top of her to the point that the captain of the Hellcats was worried that her team member couldn't breathe. To make matters worse Savannah's body seemed to be moving of it's own accord this way and that, grinding down on top of Marti's face in a way which dramatically increased the pleasure Savannah was feeling, but at what cost?

Savannah desperately tried to stop herself but she just couldn't, her body melting into nothing but a grinding mess as she came over and over again, practically drowning Marti with her cum.

Meanwhile Marti was using one hand to try to keep Savannah in place as much as possible while the other hand frantically slammed two fingers in and out of her own cunt, the blonde cumming several times as she became lost in what she could only describe as pure heaven.

Neither of the cheerleaders had any idea how long it lasted, but eventually Savannah rolled over onto her side a whimpering and shaking mess, and no matter how badly she wanted to roll over to glue her mouth back onto that delicious pussy Marti forced herself not too as she was pretty sure Savannah desperately needed a break. So, after scooping as much of the other girl's cum off her face and into her mouth as possible while fingering herself to one last orgasm, Marti got up to turn off the light and the TV before snuggling in behind Savannah in the spooning position, only pulling away from the other cheerleader briefly to grab the covers so she could pull them over herself and her lover.

They lay like that for a little while, Savannah trembling in Marti's arms. Then just as Marti was about to go to sleep she heard the other cheerleader softly whisper, "Are... are you ok?"

"Mmmmm, I'm so beyond ok." Marti grinned as she gently stroked Savannah's body.

"I... I mean..." Savannah blushed, "Didn't it hurt? When I was... you know, pressing down on top of you?"

"Hell no, it was amazing." Marti said dreamingly, "It was like... you were my everything. You were all I could see, all I could smell... all I could taste. You were my world and I loved it."

"Oh... ok..." Savannah blushed, her tired mind wandering what it would be like in the other position, which of course only made her blush more.

There was a moment of silence and then Marti whispered, "Maybe we could do that again sometime? You know, if you want too..."

Savannah smiled softly, "Maybe... and maybe I could, you know... do something for you again."

Marti grinned mischievously, "It's a date."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Savannah had always loved cheerleading practice. She could remember Dan asking her if she found the monotony of doing the same routines over and over again boring but the truth was that she had never felt more alive or felt more comfortable in her own skin than when practising her routines with her squad.

Practice makes perfect was a common saying in the Monroe household, and while Savannah like to think she wasn't quite the perfectionist her mother was she definitely believe that continuous hard work and perseverance paid off. But it was more than that because as all of her routines involve putting her own health and the health of others on the line Savannah was able to completely clear her head and just concentrate on the moment. That had been heavenly for Savannah who's mind had been cluttered with inappropriate thoughts for as long as she could remember.

Of course Savannah hadn't been stupid enough to go looking for an alternative dangerous activity to take her mind off things. She would never risk her cheerleading career like that. However recently she had found another way to chase off her inner demons, and although it basically meant she was giving into them it had Savannah redefining her understanding of happiness.

In between each routine Savannah would glance over at the cause of her happiness.

Marti Perkins.

Just the sight of her, or even the thought of her name, caused Savannah's heart to flutter and her body to tingle. To a lesser extent that had always been the case, but now there was less of the overwhelming guilt and self-hatred which had been eating away at Savannah's soul. However now Savannah had a whole new list of fears to go along with the old ones, which she could thankfully block out during practice but once it was over Savannah new those feelings would come back. That was why she pushed her squad longer and harder than ever before under the pretence of practising for Regionals, if they could even get there, but that was a whole other issue.

Putting that and everything else aside Savannah continued to concentrate on the practice until Alice finally wined, "Ok, that's it, I'm hitting the showers."

"Alice..." Savannah snapped, pushing down her feelings of frustration, which in all fairness were not the fault of Alice, and as calmly as possible said in a rather pleading tone, "Please stay. I know we're all tired, but please just one more-"

"That's what you said the last two times." Alice interrupted, "And while I don't mind a workout I know at least one of us has a date to be getting too."

Despite her best efforts a look of terror briefly crossed Savannah's face. Because sure, the more she replayed it in her head the more it sounded like Alice was boasting that she had a date and Savannah didn't, and that was probably how everyone except maybe Marti heard it, but for a brief moment it sounded like Alice was telling everyone that Savannah had a date with Marti to get too. Mostly this was because Savannah knew Alice's part in what was going on with her and Marti, but still.

"You have been running us pretty hard today." Lewis spoke up in agreement, simply because it was the truth.

"And we could probably all user break." Marti said, quickly adding, "Besides, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something important. If you're still feeling wired afterwards we could run laps or something."

Doing her best to ignore the smirk on Alice's face Savannah murmured, "Yeah... I, I guess you guys are right. Let's call it a day. Great job guys!"

Savannah was briefly happy that she sounded more like herself with her last comment, then as her fellow cheerleaders left in the direction of the showers Alice called out, "Have fun with her Marti."

That comment had Marti and Savannah both simultaneously blushing and fuming with anger but they both hid it best they could, Marti slowly leading the way into their coach's office and then gently closing the door behind them.

"So, what's up?" Savannah asked nervously.

"You tell me." Marti said, stepping closer so she was kind of, sort of in Savannah's personal space but not quite touching her, "You seem a little... stressed."

"Oh." Savannah murmured, before trying to dismiss it, "It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Marti murmured, moving ever so slightly closer as she lowered her voice to add, "Is it, you know, about tonight? Because if it is I totally get it, you don't have to say anything, but just... I know it sounds crap, but just try and relax, ok? Don't let it get to you. And if it's too much we can put it off to the weekend if you want."

"No, I want to get it over with." Savannah said, quickly realising that wasn't exactly romantic or even very nice considering they were discussing what could be their final date, which of course was the problem, but for now Savannah just concentrated on backtracking, "I mean, it's not that I'm not looking forward to it, I just-"

"I know. It's driving me crazy too. This whole thing is." Marti smiled softly.

Savannah returned a soft smile and then after a pause asked, "Ok... I... should we, you know, go shower?"

"Let's give it another minute. Wait for everyone to leave." Marti said, trying and failing to keep a wicked grin off her face.

"Why?" Savannah asked.

"Well... it's just hard for me, you know? Being in there and not checking you out." Marti said softly, pretty much whispering that last part and the next part into Savannah's ear, "Or touch you."

Particularly her final comment came off a lot dirtier than Marti had intended it too, but it had the desired effect of making Savannah blush and eye the door nervously.

"Marti." Savannah said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, it's just... being around you." Marti murmured softly, "And... I get it. You were putting off the end of practice because you didn't want to hit the showers any more than I did. When, you know."

Savannah did know and she was grateful beyond words that not only was Marti experiencing the same thing but she was helping her deal with it. Of course this was a quick fix, but one way or another it would gradually get easier to be in a room full of naked girls again, especially after today. Or at least as easy as it ever would be for them. And as for Savannah's inner demons, well... that was a whole other story.

"So..." Marti said, moving slightly back, "Let's just hang out here for a bit, ok?"

"Ok." Savannah murmured, before adding with a soft smile, "Thank you."

"No big." Marti shrugged, fighting the urge to kiss or gently touch Savannah in some comforting gesture.

The two cheerleaders exchanged a soft smile, then after a awkward pause Savannah asked, "So... any hints about tonight?"

Marti smiled, "You'll just have to wait and see."

There was more silence, both girls reflecting on the significance of tonight... their final date. Or at least the final date of this one week trial run Marti had convinced Savannah to try. Whether it was truly their final date was up to Savannah. Marti had made her feelings very clear. The blonde knew what she wanted and seemed determined to get it. The brunette envied that focus, that clarity.

Not that Marti was being pushy. If anything the blonde had been the perfect 'gentleman' under the circumstances, finding the right balance of checking Savannah was a ok at all times without being too repetitive/irritating, and doing the little thing so very right.

Over the past week Marti hadn't exactly reinvented the wheel as far as dating was concerned, but all the clichés had worked like a charm on Savannah. Picnics, restaurant meals, movies both on the big screen and the little one now in their room had been great. Amazing even. Although by far Savannah's favourites just involved hanging out in their room together, sometimes talking about everything and nothing, sometimes Marti just holding Savannah in her arms as they lay in a comfortable silence.

Of course all their dates ended in amazing sex, and whenever they were alone with each other, like now for example, the temptation to give in to those desires was almost overwhelming, no matter how risky it was. Hell, for a few moments Marti and Savannah would just settle for a kiss, but then they heard the sound of their fellow cheerleaders exiting the showers.

"Ok, you better go first. Otherwise... you know." Marti said, wiggling her eyebrows in a way which made Savannah predictably blush.

When the brunette opened the door Marti became very grateful she hadn't elaborated on what she might do to Savannah if they were left alone in the showers as there was another brunette approaching them with a beaming smile.

"Savannah, Marti." Alice beamed in an incredibly unwelcoming smile, "Did you enjoy your little... talk?"

Briefly Savannah looked back nervously at Marti, the blonde giving her a comforting look before murmuring, "Ignore her. See you later."

"Bye." Savannah mumbled, heading off in the direction of the showers.

As Savannah left Marti scowled at Alice and asked, "What do you want?"

"Closure." Alice shrugged before elaborating, "See, if there's one thing I can't stand its not getting resolution to something. That's why I don't start watching a TV show until at least its second season. There's nothing worse than a TV show which ends on a cliffhanger."

Marti glared at the other cheerleader. Part of her wanted to tell Alice to 'shove it', but some of the other Hellcats were still hanging around, some even half watching them to see if they would start yelling at each other, so Marti didn't really want to antagonise the brunette. Besides, as much as she used to admit it, she kind of owed Alice for helping her realise the truth about herself and Savannah... who probably wouldn't react well to Alice asking questions.

So Marti begrudgingly asked softly, "What do I have to do for you not to bother Savannah about this?"

Alice smiled, "Just give me some closure."

Gritting her teeth and not looking the other girl in the eye Marti softly mumbled, "You were right."

"About what?" Alice pushed.

"Me... and what I really want." Marti admitted.

"Duh, I knew that. Tell me something I don't know." Alice said, "Like are you and-"

"It's complicated." Marti interrupted, her phone beeping to let her know she had a text as she added, "You promised to leave Savannah alone and I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Until then just back off, ok?"

These words immediately had Alice's blood boiling, but before she could lash out Marti looked at her message with this intriguing little expression on her face, prompting Alice to compromise, "Tell you what, I'll back off if you tell me who just texted you."

Marti looked up at her and stared at Alice for a few moments, then murmured, "Dan."

"Savannah's Dan? As in her boyfriend and your best friend?" Alice rhetorically asked excitedly, "Oooooh, what did he say?"

"That wasn't part of the deal... and he's her ex-boyfriend." Marti said, her eyes shifting to the showers before looking back at Alice, "I've got to go. Tell Savannah... actually you know what, I'll tell her myself. You stay away from her or else."

With that Marti quickly ran into the showers to grab her stuff and apologise to Savannah before rushing off to meet her best friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Marti hadn't seen or heard from Dan for an entire week. The last time they'd gone that long without talking was when they had sex, and just like then Marti was worried she had lost her best friend. Really the only friend she'd had for most of her life. The only person who stuck by her through everything. And she had stolen his girlfriend.

Sure, they technically hadn't been together but he had only just broken up with Savannah, probably because of something Alice had said to him, when Marti fucked her and then literally begged her roomie to be hers. That totally violated the bro code, or something.

Of course Marti had no idea if he knew that or not, who knows what Alice could have been telling him while he was ignoring her calls and texts. Although truthfully this was a conversation which definitely needed to be face to face. Marti owed Dan at least that. Not that she had any idea what she was going to say to him, even though it was one of the few things she had been obsessing over this week other than Savannah.

When Marti finally saw him he looked good, considering. Upset, but that was understandable. They just needed to talk this out, let him vent his frustrations at her for a little while then she would explain that she was in love with Savannah and hopefully Dan would slowly come to understand, respect and eventually be ok with it. Or as ok as he ever would be. Then things can go back to normal between them. More or less.

"Hey Dan." Marti said, sitting down next to him on the bench. There was an awkward silence between them she joked, "Sooooo... you don't call, you don't write..."

"Do you remember this place?" Dan asked bitterly.

"Well, duh. It's the campus grounds." Marti grinned, then when that didn't say anything further answered more seriously, "Where we saw Savannah for the first time."

"Mm." Dan grunted softly, before adding in a mocking tone, "So... was it love at first sight?"

The tone of the words hurt more than the words themselves, but Marti had expected something like this. She'd been hoping he might take it a little better, but he sort of had a right to be like this.

"No." Marti answered truthfully.

"But you wanted to fuck her." Dan said coldly, like it was a statement, not a question.

As it wasn't true Marti answered it as a question, "No. When I first saw her I thought she was some air head football groupie, but I couldn't have been more wrong. She's smart, and caring, and... good. Amazing. And I know it's not what you want to hear, but I love her. I've loved her ever since our first real meeting because we argued and I got to see how passionate she was, how determined, and strong inside, and when it was over... it was like I could see inside her soul and I knew, I just knew I felt something for her. I had no idea what it was at the time, and I buried it because it scared the shit out of me, but it kept coming back and getting stronger and stronger, and eventually I couldn't just bury it anymore. I couldn't just pretend it wasn't there. I'd fallen for her. The first time we met I fell for her, and it just got to the point where I... I couldn't pretend I wasn't in love with her anymore."

Marti knew she was babbling, knew she was crying like a little girly girl, two things she absolutely hated to do but she couldn't help it. She was pouring her heart and soul out, and it hurt, but in a weird way it also felt really good to finally tell someone other than Savannah how she felt, even if Marti was pretty sure Dan was about to bite her head off for it.

She was right, "So what? You were always a dyke but just didn't know it?"

Marti resented Dan using that term but forgave him for it under the circumstances, eventually answering in a soft voice, "Yes."

"I don't believe you." Dan said flatly, "I've known you my entire life. I've never even seen you look at another girl."

"Then you weren't watching hard enough." Marti shot back, softening her words as she added, "I mean I, I looked. And I thought about, you know, that kind of stuff, but I always dismissed it. Always made excuses. Always told myself I was straight because it never even really occurred to me I wasn't. Which I know sounds like crap, but that's how fucked up I was."

There was a long silence, then Marti let out a humourless little laugh.

"You know, it's funny. Alice gave me this whole speech about how I needed to save Savannah, but I don't think it even occurred to me until right now just how much she saved me. Savannah I mean. Without her, who knows what I'd be doing. She... she dragged me kicking and screaming out of the closet just as much as I dragged her. More even." Marti murmured, quickly getting by the look on Dan's face that her confession wasn't helping matters, "But I need you to know something. I don't know what Alice told you but absolutely nothing happened between me and Savannah until after you guys broke up. And I know I still suck as a friend for hooking up with her, but let's face it I would have sucked no matter when it happened. And trust me on this, you guys were all wrong for each other. I mean, I thought you were good for each other, but apparently I'm kind of an idiot when it comes to these things. Or at least I have been. And... God Dan, I'm just so sorry. I know you love Savannah-"

"I don't care about Savannah!" Dan snapped, completely taking Marti by surprise.

"But then-" Marti barely got out before Dan grabbed the side of her head with both hands and pulled her roughly forwards and crushed his lips onto hers.

Marti immediately tried to push Dan away but he pulled her back to him, so she punched him in the gut. There was no malice behind it, but a lot more force than those times they had been joking around.

He immediately let go of her and Marti jumped up, "DAN! What the hell are you doing?"

"I love you Marti." Dan quickly replied, ignoring the pain as he stood up to look Marti in the eye.

"What?" Marti mumbled in disbelief.

"I love you." Dan repeated, "When I'm around you all I can think about is being with you. Of holding you. Of kissing you. And all the other dumb aspects of love. I know I should have said this sooner, but I... just wasn't ready. I wasn't ready when we had sex, or when Alice threatened to tell you how I really felt if I didn't break up with Savannah, but I'm ready now and I'm all in. Just, just give me a chance to show you we belong together."

Dan took a step forward and Marti took a step back. Then they just stared at each other for a few seconds.

Marti couldn't believe it. Dan was in love with her! And had been for a while... and she was now pretty sure she'd always been gay, and that Savannah had been gay, so... that meant she had to be the dumbest girl in the entire history of the world.

Seriously, how the hell did she get into college when she was completely oblivious to everything important going on around her?

Of course there would be plenty of time for Marti to bang her stupid head against a wall later. For now she had to let her best friend down in the most gentle way possible, both for his sake and the sake of their friendship.

"Dan... I'm sorry. I love you as a friend, but I've never felt that way about you." Marti said softly but firmly, trying to make herself clear before softening the blow, "I mean, we're great as friends. We've always-"

"Had great chemistry? Always clicked? Being able to talk to each other about everything? I know." Dan interrupted, "That's why we're meant to be. You and me M, we make sense. Not you with someone you've just met, and not me with some self-righteous cheerleader with a laundry list of mental issues. You and me, we're meant to be, and all that cheesy crap we hate."

The dig at Savannah had Marti's rage flaring up, but under the circumstances she let it go and said softly but clearly, "Dan, I'm sorry for how this went down, but I'm with Savannah."

"Oh really?" Dan questioned bitterly, taking a step forward as Marti moved backwards, "So what, you came out of the closet? Told your Mom you're a rug muncher now? And Savannah's Mom and the rest of your little squad all know you're fucking each other?"

Again Marti let the words go, although it was more of a struggle this time, "Not yet, but-"

"Oh please." Dan scoffed, taking another step forward as again Marti moved backwards, "You're butch, sure, but you're no muff diver. And as for Savannah, who knows, but there's no way in hell she'd ever be openly gay. It would destroy her. You know that. In fact if you really loved her you wouldn't let Alice put ideas in her head and let her ruin her life. Maybe that way her parents might talk to her again someday."

Now that hit a nerve, "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't I?" Dan asked, finally getting closer to Marti without her moving backwards, even as he obviously became increasingly angry, "You're going to take everything from this girl, then you're going to break her heart and leave her with nothing. It's just who you are. You're afraid of commitment, just like me. That's why I knew, I knew deep down you wouldn't be able to commit to us, even though you know in your heart it's supposed to be you and me. But that's ok, because you're a stereotype, and sooner or later you'll wake up and realise you've done the whole experimenting in college thing and it's time to stop pretending to be a dyke, dump that bobble-headed whack job and leave her to slit her wrists while listening to something emo."

The sound of Marti slapping Dan echoed seemingly throughout the college, suddenly making them both feel like all eyes were on them. Of course no one had paid attention to them at first but as their argument became increasingly heated people slowly started paying attention, and the slap had the last few turning to look at them.

Briefly looking around Marti was grateful that she didn't recognise anyone so hopefully this wouldn't get back to the Hellcats or anyone she or more importantly Savannah knew. And if it did hopefully by then it would be just another unreliable rumour so it wouldn't matter too much.

Of course if any of this did get back to Savannah in any way Marti was going to take it out on Dan, something she was very tempted to do right now anyway. However once again she restrained herself. Partly because that would only make this argument worse and get more people's attention which would be extremely bad because man, what was she thinking agreeing to meet here? But also despite everything he said Dan was still her friend, and considering she came here more than half expecting a fight she couldn't really hold it against him for delivering, even if he now owed her an apology just as much as she had owed him one.

So speaking very slowly and as calmly as she could Marti said, "You're mad, and you have a right to be, and you've been a true friend to me for a very long time, so I'm going to do you a favour and forget every single word you just said. In fact we can pretend this meeting never happened, and you can disappear again for another week or so. Then we can try this again, and hopefully we can save our friendship because that has always meant a lot to me. But, FYI, for our next meeting... call me a dyke as much as you want, but leave Savannah out of it. Because if you say one bad thing about her that conversation will be over and you'll be lucky to get a third one. Now, I'm going to leave and you're going to let me while there's still a chance that we can forgive each other and get back to being friends. If you follow me we're through!"

With that Marti turned and started walking away at a brisk pace, desperately trying to keep her tears in as she was determined that Dan and everyone watching wouldn't see her cry.

The last part of her little speech had been a lot more antagonising then Marti had been going for but she was really struggling to keep her angering check and it was pretty clear that Dan was in the same boat so it may have been necessary to make sure he didn't follow her.

Of course it was extremely difficult for Marti not to turn back as he called after her, "You're not a dyke Marti. We're meant to be together. One day you'll realise that. I can wait until then."

"You'll die of old age first!" Marti snapped angrily, beginning to run as her eyes filled with tears of rage and sorrow.

Similar feelings flowed through Dan as he watched her go, staring blankly at the spot she disappeared just long enough for the small crowd to disperse. Then he took out his phone, selected Savannah's number on speed dial and then just stared at it for a few seconds.

On some level Dan knew he wasn't in a right mental state to say a single word to Savannah, or another one to Marti, and what he was thinking of doing was wrong. But it was a necessary evil, he reassured himself. Something which would benefit himself, Savannah and Marti in the long run. Because this way Savannah wouldn't have to lose everything, and Marti wouldn't have to waste her time in a doomed relationship, and most importantly of all he wouldn't lose Marti to a fucking girl. And Marti probably wouldn't talk to him again for a very long time, but one day she and maybe even Savannah would thank him.

So he pressed the little green button on his phone, brought it up to his lips/ear and waited.

He didn't have to wait long, "Dan..."

The apprehensive tone in Savannah's voice had Dan briefly hesitating. He was angry at Savannah, and would never forgive her or Alice for messing things up so much. But it would be better this way. Because from the way she had been talking about Savannah, which had been like a knife repeatedly stabbing his heart, Marti was so lost in her delusion that she was gay it could take years for them to break up, and the idea of banging hot chicks while waiting around for Marti to realise who she was meant to be with was no longer appealing.

Still... he would take no pleasure in doing what he had to do.

"Break up with Marti." He said coldly into the phone, "Tell her you were just experimenting or going through a phase. That you don't love her. That you've never loved her and you never will. That she disgusts you, that she can burn in hell, and then kick her out of your silly little club and never speak to her ever again. If you don't I'll tell everyone you're a fucking dyke who stole Marti from me!"

"Dan, please-" Savannah tried to interrupt in a weak voice.

"I'm serious." Dan said flatly, "I'll tell your Mom, your Dad, your sister, your whole stuck up family! And your cheerleader friends here, and back at Memphis Christian. I'll tell them all you're a lesbian whore and then your family will never speak to you again and you'll be the laughing stock at all those stupid cheerleading competitions of yours! So do as I say and then stay away from me and Marti."

With that Dan hung up the phone, feeling like the biggest jerk in the whole entire world.

Excluding murderers, rapists, etc he probably was because some extremely dark part of him had enjoyed that. It was like hurting the two girls who had hurt him was... therapeutic. He just hoped Savannah would do the right thing so he wouldn't have to make good on his threats. Either way he was confident he would eventually get the girl, but it would be better for everyone if Savannah just did what he said.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Savannah stood still as a statue with her phone to her ear for a long time. Not taking in the words, not calling Marti or anyone else, but just standing there rooted to the spot without a single thought going through her head.

She felt dead inside. And not the my soul is now in heaven or hell but like an actual corpse. It was perhaps the worst feeling she'd ever felt, and continued even as she slowly lowered herself down onto her bed, lying down flat on it and just waiting for the moment she would feel something again.

When she finally did Savannah prayed for the empty feeling to return as all her fears, anxieties and inner turmoil brutally tour her brain and even her soul apart, leaving her nothing but a crying wreck.

Meanwhile Marti was marching back to her dorm room, her tears slowly stopping as she became consumed with anger and rage, both at Dan for the things he had said and at herself for being so fucking stupid she didn't realise what was going on around her until it was too late.

Why hadn't she realised Dan had feelings for her a long time ago and dealt with it when he had first started having them, made it clear to him there would never be anything between them but friendship? Why did she have to have sex with him when that probably only added too or created these feelings in the first place? And most of all why couldn't she have realised she was gay before she joined the Hellcats so she could have asked Savannah out before Dan even met the beautiful brunette? And ok, Savannah might not have said yes right away but if Marti had made it clear to Dan she wanted Savannah he would have surely backed off AND understood which way she swung, which would avoid this whole messed up situation, right?

All those questions, and others that were running through her head, were briefly forgotten as she had a horrible case of déjà vu, Marti opening her door to find her roommate weeping on top of her covers. The only difference was the last time it had felt like Marti's heart was being ripped out, now it was like her heart was being ripped out and repeatedly stomped on.

"Savannah!" Marti called out, slamming the door closed behind her before rushing to her roomie's side, "What happened? Did Dan say something to you? Or Alice? If either of them said or did anything to hurt you I swear to God I'll kill them!"

"I... I..." Savannah whimpered, Marti's touch calming her to the point where she realised that Marti looked upset too, "Wh, why? What happen between you and Dan?"

"It's not important. Not compared to you." Marti said softly, brushing a hair out of Savannah's face, tucking it behind her ear and then cupping that pretty face she adored so much, "I mean you're... Savannah. Oh, Savannah, I... please just... just tell me what I can do to make whatever this is better. Whatever it is I'll do it. Just... just tell me how I can make this better..."

As Marti was talking Savannah lent into the blonde's hand, that small touch comforting her in a way she couldn't even describe. When Marti finished talking Savannah tried to form words but she just couldn't, so instead she slowly lent her head forwards so she was resting against Marti's chest.

Without another word Marti wrapped her arms around Savannah and held the cheerleader captain tightly, the two girls staying like that for what felt like an eternity as Savannah just gently cried against Marti's chest. Then all of a sudden they were slowly moving, Marti kicking off her shoes, gently lowering Savannah down and then getting underneath the covers with her. The whole time Marti never broke the embrace, and now the blonde was lying on her back with the brunette laying on top of her Savannah felt an overwhelming feeling of calm flooding her body. Not enough to stop the tears that were flowing from her eyes, but at least she stopped making any noise as the silence that followed was oddly comforting. Or maybe that was just Marti's arms. Savannah didn't know and she really didn't care. All that mattered was that for a while she was safe and happy.

Then suddenly Savannah had a moment of clarity. Well, truthfully it wasn't so sudden. In fact it wasn't sudden at all, just an acknowledgement of something she'd known long before she met Marti Perkins, perhaps even something she had known her entire life.

"I'm gay."

The words were so softly spoken it barely qualified as a whisper but in the silent room they sounded deafening, especially to Savannah who couldn't believe those words escaped from her lips.

They also sounded deafening to Marti, who was filled with so much overwhelming happiness from those two little words that she felt her own eyes flooding with tears of pure joy. She also briefly felt like letting out a girlish squeal for the first and probably the last time. However that urge quickly died down as she analysed the questioning and even sorrowful tone Savannah had used.

Clearly the other girl wasn't yet as happy with this as Marti was, but the blonde had no idea what she could possibly say to make it ok. Was there something? It felt like she should say something, but she really didn't want to put her foot in her mouth. Of course that was pretty much what Marti always did so why should this be any different?

As if to prove that point Marti's first words were, "Is... is that the first time you said that out loud?"

Stupid Marti! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"I... I don't think I've even let myself think it." Savannah said softly, "But I am... aren't I?"

Marti at least knew better than to answer that.

"It's ok. I know you think I'm gay. Apparently everybody does." Savannah murmured almost bitterly, "And they're right. Because I can try and deny it all I want but... you, you make me happy. It, it scares me. And it would be so, so much easier just to push you away, and part of me really wants too, but... I don't want to go back to pretending I'm happy when the truth is... I, I want you so badly it hurts..."

As Savannah seem to trail off Marti murmured, "You have me. If that's what you want. But... like I said before, you're not signing a contract. If... if you want out, you can just say the word, which will probably kill me, but... I want you to be happy."

"I know." Savannah said softly, another silence falling between them before she added, "My Mom will never forgive me. I mean, she probably already knows. Maybe that's why she's really so mad at me. Because leaving Memphis Christian is bad enough, but to be a sexual deviant... an abomination... that's-"

"HEY! Look at me!" Marti interrupted, waiting until Savannah was looking up at her before continuing, "You are neither of those things. You're beautiful, and kind, and caring, and just flat-out amazing. You're... you're perfect."

Savannah smiled softly and then said, "That's not how my Mom will see it. Or my Dad, or my sister, or anyone else in my family."

"Then don't tell them." Marti said, "Seriously, they shut you out so do the same to them."

There was a brief pause as Savannah considered telling Marti the reason for her latest and perhaps most hysterical crying fit yet. In a way she wanted too, partly because she was angry at Dan, and partly because she had cried so much over the last week and Savannah would like to make it clear to her lover that she wasn't always such a wreck, and this time it was more than just herself-hatred which led to her little outburst.

But Savannah didn't want Marti to think she was just doing all this because Dan had threatened to out her. Because sure, Savannah would have opted for another week or so of secretly dating before telling anyone, but now she thought about it that didn't seem very fair to Marti. Besides, she was so tired of all of this, and her family and friends had a right to hear the truth from her, not some angry ex-boyfriend.

"No." Savannah said softly but firmly, "They're my family. They deserve to know the truth."

"They don't, and we don't have to tell anyone if you don't want too." Marti promised, "I mean, I really want to tell people but-"

"I wanna tell people too." Savannah interrupted, surprising Marti with her first comment and then even more with her second, "I, I want to... you know... to tell... to... come out..."

Again Savannah's words made Marti overwhelmingly happy, but her tone had the blonde worried, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Savannah whispered, "I was supposed to make a decision today. To decide whether we should date... no, whether we should keep dating or not. And I want too. I wanna keep dating you. And I'm... I'm so tired. I'm so tired of being afraid of what they and other people think. I'm so tired of pretending I'm something I'm not. I'm so tired of hating myself. I'm just... I'm just so tired of fighting these feelings I have when my family still barely talks to me as it is and I could live my entire life avoiding temptation yet still be hell bound for the way I feel inside. I just... I just want to be happy, and... you... you know. So I'll burn for you. I'll burn in hell if, if I can be with you. Even if... if I have to lose everything I had, everything I've ever wanted... that's ok. My family... my own cheer camp... heaven... I want those things... but not as much as I want to be happy..."

Throughout her speech Savannah's eyes had been welling up, perhaps more than ever before, so by the time she trailed off it seemed like the poor girl was seconds away from a total meltdown.

Knowing her next words maybe the most important she'd ever say the blonde did her best to make them good and not crap and/cheesy, Marti gently cupping Savannah's face again as she whispered, "I can't promise you heaven or success. No one can. But I promise you'll be happy. Whatever it takes, whatever I need to do I'll do it. I swear, I will make you happy."

Marti was pretty sure her words were at least cheesy but they seem to work, or at least not make the situation worse, so she considered it a win. Savannah still cried, but first she smiled gently down at Marti and then rested her head back down so the blonde could hold her again.

They stayed like that for what felt like another eternity, Savannah crying harder and longer than she'd ever done before. However unlike all those other times it truly made her feel better. It was like she was mourning the death of straight girl Savannah... a girl who had never really existed. Like everything Savannah had told herself she wanted died with her, and while Savannah wanted to revive her immediately, and would no doubt want to do so in the future, she didn't think she would ever want to enough to actually do it. Or like Savannah had been desperately clutching onto the door frame of her closet as Marti tried to pull her out of it, and now she was finally out the world wasn't big and scary but beautiful and Savannah never wanted to leave.

Eventually, when felt like she had no more tears to shed, Savannah asked, "So... tonight was going to be our final date... what were we going to do?"

Marti smiled softly.

"Well, I thought long and hard about it and nothing seemed good enough. So eventually I decided I would just take you back here, then ask you to look me in the eye..." Marti said, waiting until Savannah was doing just that before adding, "Then I was going to tell you that I love you and that I'd do anything to make you happy. That if you gave us a chance I would worship the ground you walk on and cheer you on as you achieve every goal you've ever wanted. That I believe in you, and if you let me, I'll be your football groupie forever."

The last comment actually got a small laugh out of Savannah, which of course was the intention, both girls briefly pausing as they remembered the insult which led to their first ever argument.

"I mean cheerleader." Marti grinned, "I'll be your own personal cheerleader, supporting you no matter what. I'll be whatever you want me to be Savannah, just so long as you promise to be mine. Please Savannah, be my girlfriend."

Savannah blinked at Marti for a few seconds, then smiled and softly whispered, "Yes... yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Marti smiled, feeling tears of happiness well up again as she rested her forehead down against Savannah's. Then she gently kissed the other girl, although despite what Marti had intended it didn't remain gentle for long.

It seems that Savannah was tired of all this heavy talk and crying and wanted to do something to take her mind off it. Marti couldn't blame her and was more than happy to comply, however when she tried to switch their positions Savannah took her by surprise as she shoved her back down onto the bed and straddled her.

Almost instantly Savannah broke the kiss and after briefly pausing to pant murmured, "Stay. I want... I need to do something."

Marti opened her mouth to ask what but she was silenced by Savannah's lips. After that Marti quickly decided she would just let Savannah do whatever she wanted, the blonde lying back as she and her new girlfriend became a lost in a long, drawn out kiss which gave Marti plenty of opportunities to think of Savannah as her girlfriend, the term making her heart flutter every time.

Savannah went through something similar, although it wasn't primarily her heart which seem to be affected. As such by the time the kiss was broken the usually submissive brunette was like a rabid animal, quickly shoving the covers off the bed and then tearing at the clothes of her lover, almost literally ripping off the blonde's shirt and bra to get at her beautiful boobs.

There was a couple of kisses to Marti's neck but that was it, Savannah's mouth then immediately latching on to one of the other girl's nipples and sucking it roughly, making her girlfriend moan.

Feeling the same sensation she had before from the words 'her girlfriend' Savannah sucked harder on Marti's nipple, making her girlfriend moan louder which obviously had the process repeating itself again, Savannah becoming completely lost in what she was doing.

Meanwhile Marti was gently curling her fingers into Savannah's hair and then gently pressing the other cheerleader's mouth more firmly against her nipple. Not enough to even come close to hurting Savannah, and probably not enough for the brunette to even feel it, but enough so it gave Savannah all the encouragement she needed to suck ever so slightly harder and to start using her tongue, Marti's head whipping back as she felt that soft wet muscle circle that sensitive little thing.

Normally when Savannah did this she would spend a little time kissing the soft flesh of Marti's boobs in between licking and sucking on her nipples. Now Savannah seemed completely focused on the blonde's nipples, not that Marti was complaining but it kind of made the pleasure more intense to the point where her desire for Savannah to touch another part of her body turned into a burning need a lot faster than usual. In fact by the time Savannah's hands came up to cup Marti's tits, pushing one further into her mouth while massaging the other, the blonde cheerleader was having to bite her lip to stop herself from begging Savannah to do more.

Of course Marti would have been happy to do just that but last time she had tried it seemed to put Savannah off more than encourage her, at least at this stage, so she tried to just relax and enjoy. Luckily it wasn't long until after that before Savannah did something else, that being grabbing hold of Marti's pants and panties and pulling them down the blonde's long legs. This was a surprising first, previously Marti had always been the one to remove her bottoms and that had almost exclusively been to rub her centre against Savannah's, not for the other girl to finger her. Then Marti wondered if that wasn't what Savannah had in mind, the thought making the blonde's body increasingly burn with anticipation.

That anticipation increased tenfold after the brunette had finished removing the blonde's pants, panties and socks, Savannah slowly, nervously crawling in between Marti's legs until she was inches away from the other cheerleader's pussy. Then Savannah bit her lip and looked up, the two girls exchanging an intense stare for a few long seconds before finally the little Christian girl closed her eyes tight, lent forward and slid her tongue over Marti's pussy lips.

Marti let out a incredibly high pitched cry of pleasure at that gentle touch, then for a few long seconds both cheerleaders remained still as statues. Then Savannah drove her head downwards as she started lapping hungrily at the sweet treasure in front of her, the cheerleader captain feeling so proud of herself for continuing to make Marti cry out in pleasure.

It was kind of funny. Savannah had gone through so much inner torment, had hated herself for having such sinful feelings and prayed for so long to be good and normal. Perhaps she could have spared herself at least some of that emotional pain if she had only tasted pussy sooner.

Then again maybe it had to be Marti's pussy. That if it had been anyone else, a girl who didn't love her the way Marti did, or a girl that Savannah wasn't in love with, it wouldn't be the same. Or maybe Marti just had the best pussy in the world. Really it didn't matter, not right now anyway. In fact all that mattered to Savannah Monroe at that moment was licking at the soft wet fountain of heaven in liquid form that she found in between Marti Perkins' legs, all of the brunette's fears, doubts, etc seeming to just melt away as she became lost in going down on another girl for the first time in her life.

Meanwhile Marti was feeling just as blissfully happy, and more confident with her own sexuality than ever before. Not that there had really been any doubt left in her mind that she was a lesbian, but wow. Just wow.

No, Marti was going to be a lawyer and she needed to learn to put thoughts and feelings into words, so as hard as it was she would try and do justice to exactly what she was feeling. Of course it wasn't exactly easy. After all, for the first time in her life another girl was going down on her. Savannah was going down on her. Finally she was feeling Savannah's tongue sliding over her quivering cunt, and words like amazing, incredible and wonderful couldn't do what she was feeling justice, nor could short sentences like body trembling pleasure or mind numbing ecstasy. Then all of a sudden Marti found a word which perfectly described what she was feeling... frustrated.

It all happened so fast, one second the feelings of Savannah's tongue sliding from the entrance to her womanhood up to her clit was the greatest feeling in the world. Then suddenly Marti wanted more, then she really wanted more, before finally craving more. And she so didn't want to push Savannah, but the feeling of the other girl's tongue brushing over her entrance and clit were making Marti whimper with frustration.

Luckily Savannah recognised those whimpers, having made them herself several times throughout the week, the sound awaking the brunette from her dreamlike state so she could focus on what was really important. The thing that during that moment Savannah wanted more than anything. That being to make Marti cum.

During the past week Marti had gone down on Savannah every single night and most mornings, the brunette making the blonde's breakfast and dinner before the blonde made the brunette her desert. The whole time Savannah was taking notes and trying to build up the courage to returned the favour, and now she finally was the cheerleader captain did her absolute best to remember each and every one of those notes and try and use them to give Marti pleasure. Of course each of the notes quickly proved useful however continuing to remember them, or even thinking clearly, became increasingly hard.

The first obstacle was sliding her tongue into her roommate's pussy. Not that it was a physical problem as Savannah's tongue slid into Marti's core like a hot knife through butter, but the psychological aspect of having her tongue inside another girl's pussy for the first time, Marti's pussy no less, made Savannah so overwhelmed it nearly ended her. It was the same story when she began sliding her tongue in and out of Marti... fucking her. She was fucking Marti. With her tongue. She was fucking Marti with her tongue. She, Savannah Monroe, was tongue fucking another girl. Who was now her girlfriend. She, she was now tongue fucking her girlfriend. Then pure heaven in liquid form suddenly filled Savannah's mouth, the poor little church girl not even realising what had happened until much later, and when she finally did it only made her fuck Marti harder.

Of course Marti immediately knew exactly what had happened. She had cum in Savannah's mouth. And even as her body shook almost violently and her whole world seemed to spin and spiral out of control somehow Marti could hear the gentle sound of gulping, her eyes rolling in the back of her head at the knowledge that Savannah was swallowing her. That she was cumming in Savannah's mouth and the innocent little church girl was swallowing it. Savannah was swallowing her girl cum! Another girl was swallowing her girl cum! Her girlfriend was swallowing her girl cum!

Those thoughts combined with Savannah's tongue, which returned to pumping in and out of the blonde cheerleader the second there was no more cum for the brunette cheerleader to swallow, made Marti cum again. This time the orgasm was more powerful, making Marti barely even aware that Savannah's mouth was still glued to her pussy lips or that her roomie's tongue soon returned to her cunt. The same was true for her next couple of climaxes, Marti overwhelmingly so happy that Savannah had become just as lost in eating pussy as the blonde when the positions had been reversed.

Finally Savannah switch things up so that her lips moved up to wrap around Marti's clit. As she seemed to suck that for all she was worth Savannah slid two fingers into Marti's extremely welcoming love hole and began pounding them in and out of her. Almost immediately Marti came again, and then again, and then again, Marti slipping into such dreamlike state she wasn't aware of anything but ecstasy she was receiving.

During this time Savannah switched between these two different techniques, knowing from experience it would increase the pleasure and quickly finding out it was nice to give her tongue a rest but she didn't want to go without swallowing Marti's cum for long hence why she didn't stick to particularly the second technique for too long before switching back to the first. Of course through all that switching Savannah's own body was aching for release, but after everything Marti had done for her the cheerleader captain couldn't even conceive of diverting any of her attention away from her fellow cheerleader.

Just as she thought that Savannah felt fingers digging into her and then suddenly Marti was trying to tug her upwards. Despite the fact that it was painful to resist Savannah really didn't want to leave the paradise she had found in between Marti's legs, so she used all the strength she possessed to stay exactly where she was as she fucked the other girl hard enough to make her cum in her mouth again.

Then she heard Marti softly whimper, "Savannah... please..."

From the sounds of it Marti was trying to elaborate but struggling to find the words as Savannah greedily sucked the last drops of the blonde girl's cum from her pussy. Marti would probably get it eventually but Savannah was pretty sure she knew what she wanted, and while the brunette really didn't want to move a thought suddenly occurred to her, what if Marti wanted to stop because she was tired or sore or something. And wasn't she just thinking that she owed Marti for everything she done for her? Surely that should include doing what Marti wanted?

So not wanting to be selfish Savannah slowly moved upwards, although she kept her fingers gently pumping in and out of Marti's pussy and even began using her thumb to rub the other girl's clit. This of course meant it was still a struggle for Marti to talk, but the curly haired blonde just about managed it, "Please... get naked..."

Savannah hesitated for a few seconds. In a way she felt like tonight should be all about Marti. That she should spend the entire night pleasuring her new girlfriend as a way to say thank you to her for being so patient and understanding with her, for not forcing her into anything that she wasn't ready for, and most of all putting up with all of Savannah's emotional drama just so they could be together. But from the look in Marti's eyes she wanted Savannah to get naked almost as much as Savannah wanted too.

So, while it made her feel selfish, Savannah pulled her fingers out of Marti's sex, quickly sucked them clean, and then moved back so she could practically tear off her clothes.

Marti felt more exhausted than in her entire life, which it had to be noted was filled with hours each day of being in the gym and riding her bike, a past in gymnastics and a present as a cheerleader. None of which was apparently as draining as having another girl go down on her. Not when the girl was such a natural at pussy eating like Savannah Monroe.

Honestly for a few seconds Marti was worried she wouldn't have enough strength to return the favour. Then she saw Savannah, her new girlfriend, naked.

That gave Marti the second wind she needed to roughly grab hold of Savannah, smash her lips against the other girl's in something which seemed more like an attack than a kiss and flipped them over so she was on top. Then, after keeping the kiss going just long enough so that she could force Savannah's tongue into submission with her own and savour tasting herself on her girlfriend's lips and tongue, Marti broke the kiss and quickly move down in between Savannah's legs.

Unfortunately before Marti could tuck into the delicacy in front of her Savannah called out, "Wait! I, I want to... you know, together?"

A huge grin crossed Marti's face as Savannah awkwardly pressed her hands together as if they were playing charades or 20 questions or something. Luckily Marti had a pretty good idea what her lover was getting at.

Deciding to savour this Marti slowly crawled up and then whispered in Savannah's ear, "Do you mean you want to 69 with me baby? Is that what my girlfriend wants?"

"Uh-huh." Savannah blushed but added, "With you on top. I... I want you to be on top."

Marti pulled back and looked at her blushing but clearly horny girlfriend for a few seconds. Then she gently kissed her, quickly turned around and then simultaneously lowered her centre down to Savannah's lips while moving her own mouth down to the other cheerleader's wet heat.

Not willing to wait a second more than necessary Savannah lifted her head upwards to meet Marti's descending twat, immediately burying her face in that wonderful wetness and shoving her tongue as deep into the other girl's pussy as it would go. At the same time Savannah reached up, grabbed hold of Marti's butt and pulled her girlfriend down on top of her.

The shiver that ran through Savannah's body as she thought of Marti as her girlfriend was exactly why she couldn't afford to be patient. True she also really wanted to give Marti pleasure again and to taste her fellow cheerleader's cum and pussy cream... to feel it slide down her throat again... but the point was while she desperately wanted to do all that she was in such a rush because she didn't have much more time to make Marti cum. Not when it felt like the first touch of Marti's tongue would make Savannah explode into a million pieces, figuratively and possibly literally, leaving the poor cheerleader captain unable to do anything but weep with joy.

Perhaps that would have been the case if Marti had attacked Savannah's cunt right away like her captain had done to her, however that wasn't the case. Instead Marti chose to begin licking Savannah's pussy in long, slow strokes which had the poor brunette whimpering hysterically and tongue fucking the blonde harder in an attempt to make her return the favour. For a few seconds it didn't work, although it felt much longer to Savannah. Then, just as Savannah was pretty sure she was about to make Marti cum again, the other cheerleader slammed her tongue inside her and that was it. Prudish little good girl Savannah Monroe was completely gone and in her place was someone Savannah didn't recognise. Not that she really felt like she had any control over her body, for the next few glorious minutes, or however long it was, Savannah becoming completely lost in having sex with her girlfriend.

Marti had tried to take things slow, she really had. It seemed the right thing to do, because no matter how wet Savannah looked surely she should give this girl a little light tongue work at first, right? Surely that's what she needed to do? And it's what she did do, for a little while, but Savannah didn't exactly make it easy, and Marti couldn't bear the thought of having yet another orgasm without first making the girl she loved cum.

So the second she felt the need arising Marti shoved her tongue into the source of all the yummy goodness she had come to crave, managing to easily fuck Savannah to climax in what seemed like seconds. Ever so briefly Marti was pleased that Savannah could get so wound up going down on her. It was both flattering and an extremely positive sign for their relationship. Then Savannah came in Marti's mouth, pure heaven in liquid form flowing pretty much directly down her throat and all over her face in a sign that she had once again made Savannah feel good. That she had given this girl that she loved more than anything pleasure. That she had made her girlfriend cum.

Those last three words echoed in Marti's head in some form as she went berserk, frantically fucking Savannah with her tongue to try and give her roommate as many orgasms as she had given her. Frantically turned to desperately as Savannah continued fucking her with equal passion, the two girls making each other climax over and over again, only pausing to swallow each other's cum, getting as much as they could while the rest ended up on their faces and in their hair. Eventually Marti switched to finger fucking while sucking on Savannah's clit, the other cheerleader also swapping to this technique the first time but sticking to tongue fucking during the other times Marti switched.

While she felt like she was lost in her ecstasy for an eternity the whole time Marti was listening out for any sign that it was too much for Savannah or she was suffocating her or something. So when she heard Savannah let out a little whimper it sounded deafening to her. At the same time Marti suddenly became horribly aware just how hard she was grinding her pussy down on her roomie's face. She had been trying to do it gently because during the few times she had convinced Savannah to sit on her face Marti had loved the feeling, and while truthfully she had loved the harder grinding she wasn't sure how the innocent brunette would feel about it.

So the second she heard that little whimper Marti told herself to move. It took a little while for her body to register the command, but eventually it did as it was told. Savannah weekly clung onto her butt, which was a encouraging sign, however Marti was determined to move and the other girl was too weak to stop her.

Once they were face to face again Marti asked, "Savannah, are you ok?"

Savannah smiled and murmured softly, "I'm happy."

Getting the reference to earlier Marti smiled and whispered, "Me too."

For a few seconds they just stared at each other, and then Savannah said something which made them both giggle, "I mean I'm tired and kind of sore, and I don't think I can handle anymore sweet loving, but... I'm happy."

"Good." Marti said, looking over at the clock briefly before adding, "You wanna get some dinner? It still pretty early, so-"

"I love you." Savannah blurted out, looking down to avoid Marti's gaze as she added, "I'm, I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner, but... I do. I love you Marti. I, I think I've been in love with you since the moment we met, but I couldn't say it. Not unless I was drunk and I knew you didn't think I meant it, but I did. Just saying it then felt so good, and when I sobered up it scared the crap out of me, and it still does, but-"

"Shhhh, it's ok." Marti said softly, trying to calm her girlfriend who seemed to be on the edge of a meltdown.

"It's not ok Marti." Savannah insisted, "You kept telling me that you loved me but I never said it back. Even though I wanted to every time I just couldn't because I was scared. And I'm still scared. But I want you to know, I really do love you, and I'm so sorry I couldn't say it before."

"Hey, listen to me... I will never, ever force you to do or say anything you're not ready for." Marti said softly but very firmly before smiling, "But, it means a lot you said it. I mean, I kind of thought you might. Or at least hoped. It would kind of suck to date someone who didn't at least like me a little bit."

Savannah smiled, and even lightly chuckled as she said, "Well... I didn't say anything about liking you."

That had Marti laughing softly although it sounded quite loud in their quiet room, then she gently hugged Savannah and rolled them so the brunette was lying in her arms where she belonged.

There was silence for a few seconds and then Savannah offered sleepily, "Maybe we should rest for a little while, then get something to eat?"

"Sounds good." Marti murmured, both cheerleaders partly wanting to rest and partly wanting to lay with each other. Then after a little while Marti softly called out, "Savannah?"

Looking up Savannah spoke softly, "Yes Marti?"

Smiling softly Marti cupped Savannah's cheek, "I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

After the exchange of those 'three little words' neither Marti nor Savannah knew what to say. Ultimately it felt like there was nothing else more to say. Like anything else would have been trivial. So eventually Savannah just smiled softly and rested her head down on Marti's chest, the blonde happily holding her lover against her body as they snuggled.

Generally Marti was the type of girl to stay up late and squeeze every second out of her life she could, but there were exceptions to every rule and apparently this was one of them because Marti didn't want to move from this spot. Ever. In fact if the world ended right now she would probably be content, because really, what could possibly top this?

The girl she loved more than she could have ever imagined loving anyone or anything had just told Marti that she loved her and wanted to be with her. Was willing to be with her no matter what the consequences of it might be. And right now for the first time they were truly together. They were finally a real couple. They were girlfriends.

As a result Marti couldn't imagine ever being this blissfully happy again. Like no matter how amazing future moments might be they couldn't compare to this. But... Marti wanted to try. Despite a moment of insanity she wanted the world to keep spinning so she could see if she could feel this way again, and honestly she'd settle for pretty close which she was sure she would be whenever Savannah was in her arms. Or kissing her. Or maybe even just in the same room as her.

Besides, if the world ended now Marti would be robbed of the chance of spending a lifetime with Savannah, which at that moment Marti wanted more than anything. Not that she would freak Savannah out by saying anything of course, but in that moment Marti found herself weighing the pros and cons of adoption vs artificial insemination and desperately trying to remember what Savannah had told her was her favourite flower so Marti could decide how many there should be for their wedding. Which again Marti knew was bordering on psychotic, but she was just so happy she couldn't help it.

While Marti was perfectly happy to remain where she was for the rest of the evening so she could plan out her life with the girl in her arms Savannah was trying to gather up the physical and more importantly mental strength to get up and to come out.

Part of her didn't want too, at least not right away, not when she could be spending the entire night, or at least the next couple of hours, lying in Marti's arms. But, thanks to Dan, Savannah needed to act fast.

So once she had regained enough strength Savannah murmured, "Marti, I'm... I'm hungry. Can, can we get something to eat?"

"Sure, no problem." Marti said as she let go of Savannah, making it easier for the other cheerleader to get up, "Do you wanna go out and celebrate?"

"No, I'd, I'd like to just eat in, ok?" Savannah asked as she quickly picked up a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Ok." Marti murmured, her eyes lingering on Savannah's body.

"Just going to freshen up." Savannah said unnecessarily, "Back in a sec."

With that Savannah quickly slipped out and headed for the showers.

Considering the amount of girls living under one roof it seemed criminal to have one shower per floor, but it was just one of the little quirks Savannah had learned to deal with in college. Of course the worst part of it was that it was commonplace for the other girls in her squad to walk around wearing nothing but a towel at all hours of the night and day given what sweaty, active lives they lead. Scantily clad girls had always made Savannah nervous for reasons she'd never wanted to analyse and it had always been difficult pretending it didn't bother her.

On the bright side no one batted an eye at Savannah taking a shower right now, and the shower itself wasn't occupied, and no one really saw her, particularly the latter of which being a relief as it meant no one saw her with Marti's cum covering her face. And sure, it had dried to the point no one would have noticed anyway, but it was the principle of the thing.

Once she'd showered and returned to her room she found Marti waiting for her in a towel, the blonde gently smiling before wordlessly slipping away to freshen up herself, leaving Savannah to stare at herself in the mirror. Moving closer to it Savannah imagined she was looking into the eyes of her fellow Hellcats. Into the scary and judgemental eyes of Alice. Of Lewis. Of... her family. Her sister Charlotte, her Dad... her Mom. She could all see them staring at her. Judging her. Hating her. But still, she owed them the truth.

"I'm... I'm..." Savannah repeated over and over for what felt like hours, only finally able to say something else when she looked down at her feet and mumbled, "I'm gay."

Just then the door opened, Savannah grateful she was still in a towel because even if it was only Marti someone could have been behind her or something. Although such a thought quickly became trivial as Marti was now looking at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" Marti asked after she had closed the door.

"N, nothing." Savannah mumbled unconvincingly.

"Savannah, you're crying." Marti pointed out as she quickly moved to her girlfriend's side.

Looking up into the mirror Savannah saw that Marti was right, which was weird because she honestly hadn't noticed given how hard she had been trying to concentrate on coming out to her own reflection.

"I was just..." Savannah began to make excuses but Marti just looked at her in this way which prevented the brunette from lying, "I was practising."

"Practising what?" Marti asked softly as she moved a little closer.

"Coming out." Savannah whispered, unable to look Marti in the eye.

Smiling softly Marti cupped Savannah's face, "There's no rush?"

There was but Savannah didn't want to tell Marti about it, so she told her a white lie followed by a couple of half-truths, "I know, but... I just really want to get this over with. I, I just... I want to do it before I loss my nerve, ok?"

"Ok." Marti said softly, gently pulling Savannah into her arms, "I just want to be with you. I don't care how or when or even if anyone finds out, so just tell me how you want to play this and we'll do it. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Savannah smiled softly, then told Marti the plan she had been working on since pretty much after Dan called her and that she had finalised in her shower, "I, I was thinking we could tell the squad over dinner. That, that kind of gets most of it out the way in one go, then tell your Mom, then... mine, my family."

Marti bit her lip. Savannah was clearly struggling just to tell her how she wanted to come out, so who knows what she would be like when it actually came down to it. However she had seen Savannah perform well when she needed to under stressful situations, and as much as she didn't want to push Savannah into anything she wasn't ready for Marti also wanted to be able to scream from the rooftops that she was in love with and dating Savannah Monroe.

So after a brief pause Marti said, "If that's what you want... just be sure it is. And if it's too much, or you want to chicken out, or whatever, just say Goth, ok?"

"Goth?" Savannah questioned with a frown.

"Yeah, Goth." Marti grinned softly, "It's what you called me during our first meeting, remember? Shortly after I called you a football groupie, then, erm, other not so nice things were said. Point is, we could have a safe word which we can use if one of us changes their minds, or just doesn't think they can go through with it right now or whatever."

"Oh, ok." Savannah said softly, knowing she really didn't have the choice but it was nice for Marti to think of that.

"Ok." Marti confirmed unnecessarily, an awkward pause falling between them before Marti asked, "So... do you want some help practising?"

Savannah just kind of looked confused in response so Marti gently pushed Savannah around so she was facing the mirror again, got behind the other girl and wrapped her arms around her.

Then Marti murmured softly but firmly, "Repeat after me... I'm gay."

Savannah was a little distracted by the feeling of Marti's body pressed against her, particularly Marti's breasts pressed into her back, but she soldiered on and after only a brief pause stammered, "I'm... I'm gay."

"Good." Marti praised softly, trying not to sound patronising. She definitely wasn't trying to be, but again Savannah wasn't exactly brimming with confidence, and... well, "Now, try not looking down."

Biting her lip and blushing slightly Savannah looked back up at her reflection and this time said slightly more confidently, "I'm gay."

"Excellent. Great job Savannah." Marti praised, this time sounding a lot more like she meant it, "Again."

"I'm gay." Savannah said, this time without hesitation, and kind of liking the way it rolled off her tongue.

"Great, and again." Marti encouraged.

"I'm gay." Savannah repeated a few times with appropriate encouragements from Marti before beginning to ad lib a little, "I'm a lesbian. I Savannah Monroe am a... am a raging homosexual who is in love with another girl. I'm... I'm dating another girl. I'm, I'm in a lesbian relationship, and I'm happy... even if it makes me a hell-bound sexual deviant."

"Ok, good but... about the last part..." Marti quickly interrupted, choosing her next words carefully, "I don't care what voice inside your head says otherwise, you're not a hell-bound sexual deviant, ok? You're beautiful, kind, and amazing. And normal. No, you're extraordinary, but... there's nothing wrong with you, ok? Nothing!"

Savannah smiled at the kind words. She wasn't sure she believed them, but she wanted too. Either way she would probably be receiving some not so kind words so she needed to be strong.

"Ok." Savannah murmured, wiping away tears which began falling during her little confession due to relief, happiness and terror, "I, I think that's enough. Otherwise I'm going to freak out or something, so can we just get this over with?"

"If that's what you want." Marti found herself murmuring again, placing a gentle kiss on Savannah's neck before murmuring suggestively, "Or, we could just stay here and-"

"No!" Savannah said firmly, moving away, "We, we can't. I mean... I just need to get this over with, ok?"

"Ok." Marti said, kicking herself for upsetting Savannah, "I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Savannah insisted, "I know you're just worried about me, but you don't have to be."

"Well, that and I really, really want to have my way with you." Marti said playfully before quickly adding, "But for the record, I'd be happy just snuggling."

Savannah smiled softly, "Anything to avoid my mother."

Marti smiled back, however both girls exchanged a look, both knowing it was no laughing matter. Then without thinking Savannah turned around, dropped her towel and started rummaging around for clothes. When she grabbed a fresh pair of underwear she turned back to find Marti kind of just staring at her which made her blush.

"What?" Marti shrugged innocently, "Girlfriend privileges."

"What?" Savannah questioned in confusion.

"Girlfriend privileges." Marti repeated before explaining, "See, before we were dating staring at you was just kind of weird and a little creepy. But now we're not strangers or friends, we're girlfriends, so it's ok."

"Oh." Savannah murmured, mulling Marti's words over in her head and deciding they sounded about right before shyly asking, "Does it work both ways?"

Marti grinned and then opened up her towel and lent back so Savannah could stare at her in all her naked glory. And stare Savannah did.

What felt like an eternity later, but was only a couple of seconds, Savannah turned around and blushed, "I, I think we need to concentrate on getting dressed."

"If you say so." Marti grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

About two hours later Marti was standing in the main kitchen of Cheer Town marvelling at her girlfriend's work. It wasn't exactly a feast fit for a king but it was more a family sized home-cooked meal then Marti had ever gotten living with her mother, each place laid and ready with enough food on the table for everyone. Unfortunately this seemed to make the other Hellcats nervous as they cautiously took their seats around the main table.

That there was an uneasiness amongst the Hellcats seem to go unnoticed by Savannah who was keeping herself busy with the cooking, going as far as to clearly only half listen to Marti whenever she tried to talk to her about it. However while Savannah didn't notice someone other than Marti did.

"Sooooo, what's up?" Alice grinned.

Marti gave the bitchy girl a sideways glance and then murmured, "What, can't a captain just cook a meal for her squad?"

"I guess, but when it's not announced ahead of schedule that normally means Savannah has bad news and is trying to soften the blow." Alice said nonchalantly, before adding, "Plus everyone got the text that they absolutely had to be here, so that's got everyone on edge."

"Well relax, everything's fine." Marti said, kind of telling herself as well as Alice.

"I figured it might be." Alice smiled, turning to walk away and murmuring over her shoulder, "Good luck with whatever it is you might be announcing tonight. Not that I have any idea what it could possibly be of course."

Marti frowned, again wondering why Alice seemed so invested in her business before turning her attention to Savannah. Nobody had needed to tell her that her girlfriend was nervous or that she was trying to win over everyone with food, or even that everyone was nervous. However her little conversation with Alice had Marti questioning whether she should check one last time that Savannah was ready for this.

Quickly deciding it was better to be safe than sorry Marti slowly approached her captain and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Uh-huh." Savannah nodded without hesitation, smiling softly as she passed Marti a plate with already carved meat, "Here, can you put this on the table."

"Sure." Marti said, helping Savannah finish laying the table and then sitting down with the rest of the Hellcats, all of them looking to their captain expectantly.

There was a long pause as Savannah looked out amongst so many familiar faces, pure terror filling her body like never before. It was easily ten times as strong as what she felt when she was about to perform, the fear of getting hurt or hurting someone else nothing on the pain Savannah felt was coming her way now. However while she had dreamt of this horrible moments thousands of times the difference was Marti was right there by her side, giving her this look which filled Savannah with strength.

So, finally, Savannah spoke, "Tha, thanks for coming on such short notice. I know we're all very busy-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what's wrong? Are we still going to Regionals?" Frankie interrupted nervously.

"Yes. Don't worry, it isn't anything like that, it's..." Savannah paused, again feeling overwhelmed by all the attention on her, waiting for her to say what she'd dreaded saying for so long, and again Marti was the only reason she found the strength to continue, "I, erm... I just, I just wanted to announce, that is I wanted to say... to tell you that I... I love you all. I consider each of you a friend, and more than that... you're family. All of us together here are a family. And I love you all. And I really hope this doesn't change anything, but, I... I, I just wanted to say, to tell you, that... Marti and I are dating."

There was a long, deafening silence, then Alice let out a chuckle and murmured, "Yes!"

Marti and Savannah looked at her in confusion while the other Hellcats glared that her, but before Marti or Savannah could say anything Darwin asked, "So, you guys are what? Gay? Bi? Undecided?"

Completely thrown off by this reaction Savannah blinked, looked at Marti and stuttered, "I... we... Marti?"

Quickly taking Savannah's hand in hers Marti said, "We're gay... which shouldn't change anything, right?"

To Savannah's disbelief murmurings of 'right' and 'sure' echoed throughout the room.

"Are... are you sure? Because if anyone's uncomfortable I, I mean we-" Savannah stammered.

"You realise I'm gay, right?" Darwin pointed out before adding, "And news flash, no one cares. Why would it be any different with you two?"

Savannah blinked. Before she had a thousand reasons, but right now she couldn't think of one. To be fair though she really couldn't think of anything in general, as in she was so overwhelmed there wasn't a coherent thought going through her brain, and Marti looked so happy she really wasn't much of a help this time.

Finally Savannah came up with, "You never tried to be something you're not."

"Not here, but I didn't exactly go around broadcasting it in high school." Darwin shrugged, "And take it from someone who knows, it's never easy and you're doing great."

There was another pause and then Marti asked, "Has anyone else got anything to say?"

"Yeah, most of you owe me money." Alice grinned.

"No we don't." Frankie grumbled before trying to whisper angrily, "You push them together. That's totally cheating."

"What are you talking about?" Marti glared, not liking what she was hearing.

Looking at Marti with a challenging smile Alice explained, "I started a bet going with most of the Hellcats about when you two lovebirds would come out. I figured the way you were eye fucking each other it wouldn't have taken this long, but I underestimated how aware you were of your feelings. So, seeing as I was about to lose what I thought would be easy money, I gave you a little push."

"Which is totally cheating." Frankie grumbled.

"It would be if we agreed on any rules against it before hand, but we didn't. So you owe me money bitch." Alice countered.

Meanwhile Marti was fuming, "All... all of it... everything you said... you were just trying to win a stupid bet?"

"What? Did you actually think I cared about your happiness and well-being?" Alice questioned, adding as Marti got up threateningly, "Not that I said anything untrue, and hey, as far as you and me are concerned this is a win-win."

Marti took a few steps forward before Lewis stepped in front of her and said, "I think what Alice, and all of us, are trying to say is that we're all really happy for you."

"And totally not surprised." Alice added, and then as everyone was looking at her added, "Oh come on, who was surprised? Anyone? Honestly?"

There was a few awkward murmurings and then Darwin got up, moved around to Savannah and opened his arms, "Congratulations, I'm really proud of you."

Marti and Savannah exchanged a look, paused, and then hugged the men in front of them.

"It gets easier." Darwin whispered into Savannah's ear, "Not always at first. Some people just suck, you know? But it does eventually get easier."

"Thanks." Savannah smiled.

"Also, I totally was not part of Alice's little bet." Darwin added which caused Savannah to smile softly.

After telling Marti the same thing in regards to the bet Lewis added, "I'm here for you, ok? Whatever you need."

Marti thanked him and then she and Savannah exchanged a few more hugs with the other Hellcats, fought the urge to slap Alice, and then sat down to have their meal. After a few minutes it was almost like nothing happened, conversation becoming about everything and nothing which was incredibly comforting to both Marti and Savannah. Particularly Savannah couldn't believe how well things had gone. However both of them were very aware that it was extremely unlikely their real families would take the news quite as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

As soon as they were done with their meal Marti and Savannah quickly said their goodbyes and headed off in the direction of The Rat. Most of the journey was spent in slightly awkward silence, an impending dread filling particularly Savannah as they got closer and closer to their destination.

Finally when Marti parked Savannah turned around, "Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Marti shrugged, not even really registering the question properly until she saw the look on Savannah's face. Then Marti smiled softly, gently reached out, placed her hand over Savannah's and said, "Don't worry, it's going to be fine."

Savannah smiled softly back, "You don't think your Mom will freak?"

"Oh she's totally going to freak. Like, nuclear levels of freakdom." Marti said with a smile on her face, although stopped herself midsentence and she saw how apprehensive Savannah looked, "But she'll calm down, think about it, and it will probably make a lot of sense. I know it does to me. Besides, she has no right to judge considering everything I've put up with looking after her for all these years, and more to the point she will definitely need more looking after in the future so trust me, if she has a problem with having a lesbian daughter that will only last until she needs yet another favour."

"Oh." Savannah murmured, not sounding convinced.

"Everything is going to be fine. Trust me." Marti reassured, "And you know what, you don't have to come in if you-"

"No." Savannah quickly cut her off, "You were there for me earlier, and I know it's a lot to ask but I really need you to be with me when I tell my Mom. So I'm coming, ok?"

"Ok." Marti murmured, avoiding the urge to make a dirty joke and simply adding, "But leave the talking to me. My Mom can be a handful, especially when she gets riled up. She can also end up saying a bunch of stuff she doesn't really mean, so if I ask, do you think you can leave? Not that I don't want you there, I do, I just don't want you to get caught in the crossfire, ok?"

"Ok, that's fine." Savannah muttered apprehensively, immediately missing Marti's hand as it let go of her own so the blonde could exit the car.

The brunette quickly followed suit and the two girls headed into the bar.

Wanda Perkins was easy enough to find, behind the bar as usual at this time of night, wondering back and forth as she took orders and poured drinks. In her element, Marti thought with a grumble.

For a few moments they just watched, neither girl exactly rushing to go over. Then when there was a lull in the traffic of drunks getting their fix Marti walked over, slipped behind the bar and tried to get her mother's attention. As always it was easier said than done.

"Mom... MOM!" Marti called out numerous times.

She got the usual excuses, "Just a second honey... two ticks... be with you in a minute..."

Finally Marti cried out in frustration, "I'M IN LOVE!"

That got her mother's attention just as Marti thought it would, the older woman quickly looking at her with wide-eyed joy before handing the final customers a beer each and telling them, "On the house."

With that Wanda grabbed hold of her daughter's hand and pretty much literally dragged her into the back, completely abandoning the bar. Savannah looked around for a few moments and then slowly followed the two blondes.

Of course the second they were out of sight Wanda started babbling, "Who is he? Tell me everything? How did you guys meet? Did he compliment your hair? Have you guys gone on a date yet? Have you had sex? Are you using protection? Oh, is it Dan? It's Dan isn't it! I always knew-"

"It's Savannah!" Marti blurted out, partly to just get it out and partly to shut her Mom up.

The latter of which was a roaring success for a few long seconds. Of course Savannah had chosen the moment her name was mentioned to appear, Wanda looking back and forth between the two girls for what felt like forever before finally murmuring, "What?"

"I'm, I'm in love with Savannah." Marti said, surprised how difficult it was to actually say the words. Luckily for her Savannah moved closer, giving Marti the chance to reach out and gently take her hand in hers. That gave Marti the strength to continue, "We're in love. Which I know is kind of crazy because we haven't known each other that long, but... it just kind of happened."

There was a long pause and then Wanda looked at the brunette, "Savannah honey, could you give us a minute."

Savannah looked at Marti, silently asking her what she wanted to do.

Marti wasn't exactly sure herself. Having Savannah there really, really helped, but she could tell her Mom was probably about to freak out and as she had said earlier she really didn't want Savannah to end up in the crossfire.

So Marti gently squeezed Savannah's hand and asked, "Would you mind? I swear I'll be right out."

"Sure." Savannah said, a little startled as Marti moved forwards to kiss her.

Sensing that was the case Marti change tactics, bringing Savannah's hand up to her lips and gently kissing it before letting it go. In response Savannah smiled, walked to the door and then with one final look over her shoulder left.

"Honey..." Wanda began the second Savannah was gone, although she struggled to find the right words, "I know it's easy to get caught up in experimentation, but-"

"God Mom I'm not experimenting!" Marti snapped angrily, "I'm not confused, or going through a phase, or whatever other bull shit you can think of. I'm gay! I like girls! I love Savannah!"

"Ok, ok, ok, don't get your panties in a bunch." Wanda said defensively while lifting her hands up in a sign she intended to mean no offence but she would later wonder if it came off a little patronising, "It's just not every day you learn you have a lesbian daughter."

"I know." Marti murmured, sort of feeling bad for snapping, although not sure she should be, "It's just... don't trivialise this, ok? Because I've never felt this way before about anyone."

Wanda frowned, "What about Dan?"

"What about him?" Marti glared.

"Nothing." Wanda said unconvincingly before adding, "It's just that... I kind of thought you two would end up together."

Again Marti was flawed. Had she really been the only one with no idea two very different people had been having feelings for her?

Taking a deep breath to calm herself Marti tried to explain, "Dan and I are just friends. That's all we are, that's all we've ever been."

"Please, he's been your boyfriend without benefits for years." Wanda said.

"Well now Savannah is my girlfriend with full benefits." Marti snapped, before again trying to calm herself, "Look, he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember and I care about him a lot, but I've never felt that way about him. Ever."

"Well he definitely feels that way about you." Wanda said, recalling an earlier conversation, "In fact he was just telling me how much he loved you and that he was going to do whatever it took to be with you."

"You talk to him? Today?" Marti questioned.

"Sure." Wanda smiled, "In fact I think he's still here... oh honey, you didn't come out to him, did you? Think what that could do to him."

Marti was only half listening as she was already at the door, her heart racing as she feared the worst. After all Dan hadn't been exactly in his right mind when she saw him earlier, and to combine that with alcohol was a dangerous mix. God dammit, why hadn't she taken two seconds to look around? Then again she had been so concentrated on her mother and the place was really quite crowded.

Opening the door Marti's worst fears were pretty much realised as she found Dan roughly pushing Savannah backwards as she tried to reach for his phone which he had pressed to his ear. The force of the push almost knocked Savannah off her feet and the brunette was crying almost hysterically.

"Please Dan, don't..." Savannah pleaded weakly.

"I warned you bitch." Dan spat, his finger ready to press the call button, "I warned you what would happen if you didn't do what I say..."

"Please!" Savannah wept.

"Fine, then do it." Dan ordered, "Break up with her and leave town. I don't ever want to see you again."

"What the hell is going on?" Marti yelled as she stomped over to them, not giving a damn that they now had the attention of pretty much everyone in the bar.

"Marti... I..." Dan said weakly.

"Get the hell away from her!" Marti screamed, pushing him away from Savannah.

Gritting his teeth Dan swallowed his anger and tried to calmly explain himself, "Look Marti, I'm trying to help you."

"Help me?" Marti fumed.

"Yeah, help you." Dan said, "You're about to make a mistake which will ruin both your lives. That's why I did what I did. Why I'm doing what I'm doing."

Turning to her girlfriend Marti asked, "What's he talking about?"

"I, I..." Savannah gulped and then stammered, "Dan, he... he threatened to tell my parents if, if I didn't break up with you."

When Marti looked at him with a terrifying rage Dan quickly added, "Because this whole thing is one big mistake. Marti, think about it. You're not like her. You're not some brain-damaged dyke slut, you're-"

A loud 'oh' erupted from the audience as Marti punched Dan square in the jaw.

She hadn't meant too. She was just totally blinded by rage and the next thing she knew she was punching him as hard as she could, almost as if it was some kind of natural reaction. A natural reaction which really hurt her hand, not that she really noticed it given what happened next.

Dan fell like a sack of bricks... or however that saying was supposed to go, Marti feeling momentarily proud, and then a little worried for his safety, then angry at him again.

For a few moments she just stared down at him. He didn't get up. Then someone she didn't recognise slowly reached down, checked his pulse and then said, "His fine. Just,erm, a little unconscious."

Then a more familiar voice murmured, "Wow, nice shot."

Turning to see her classmate Morgan Pepper Marti glared, "He had it coming."

"Sounds like." Morgan said as most of the crowd dispersed and went back to what was important to them, their drinks.

After a few moments of silence Marti said, "I'm gay by the way."

"Was that meant to be a secret?" Morgan asked nonchalantly, before quickly adding after a look Marti gave him, "But if you're on some kind of coming out crusade, good for you. And congratulations. I'm all for gay rights, particularly between two lovely ladies."

Ignoring her sort of friend somewhat sleazy smile Marti turned to see her mother staring at her in disbelief. Marti return that stare for a few moments, then move closer and softly said, "When he wakes up tell him I get it. Love can make you crazy. But... I just can't see his face again. Like, ever. So... tell him thanks for everything, but I never want to see him again."

With that Marti turned and left The Rat, Savannah only briefly hesitating before following her.

Once they were outside and almost to Marti's car the blonde turned around, tears in her eyes as she yelled, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I, I..." Savannah stammered.

"Is that why coming out to you was so important? Because of Dan?" Marti asked angrily, "Is that the only reason-"

"No." Savannah interrupted, "I just... I didn't tell you because I thought you might think that, but that's not true. I wanted to be with you because I love you... that's why I chose you and want to tell everyone. Yes, I want them to hear it from me, but that's because it's the right thing to do and apparently I don't have a lot of time to do it. I would have done it eventually, I swear, it's just... I need you to know I'm doing this first and foremost because I want to be with you, then because it's the right thing, with Dan's threat a distant third, ok?

"Ok." Marti said softly, moving forward to whisper, "I, I didn't mean to yell, I just-."

"It's ok." Savannah interrupted, "I just... I really wanted to tell everyone. I did. It's just... a lot, you know? But, I... I want this. I would have probably preferred not doing it all at once, but it's better this way. I wasn't lying before, I really do just want to get this over with, because it's killing me Marti. It was always killing me. Feeling like... like I was lying to everyone, and who I really am is wrong, and disgusting, and... sinful... and you saved me. You saved me from that. Don't you understand? You saved me. That is why I choose you. Why I will always choose you. I, I love you and I want to be with you. Everyone in my life who matters should know that, you know?"

"I know." Marti said softly, gently embracing a now weeping Savannah, "I love you too. And I will always, always choose you. No matter what the choice is, it's always going to be you."

For a while Marti just held the other girl, then she noticed her mother was again standing just a few feet away from them.

Gently pulling back Marti cup the back of Savannah's head with both hands, rested her forehead against the other girl's and softly said, "Go wait in the car. Please? I promise I'll just be a second, then we can go up to your parents and get everything out in the open. Then we can be officially together. Ok?"

"Ok." Savannah smiled softly, the two girls briefly kissing before disentangling themselves. Savannah briefly looked over her shoulder at Marti and then Wanda, silently prayed and then got into the car.

Meanwhile Marti had walked over to her Mom and defensively asked, "What?"

After a few seconds Wanda murmured, "You really do love her, don't you?"

"It's what I've been trying to tell you." Marti huffed indignantly.

There was a longer pause and then Wanda said, "Look honey... this might take a little getting used to for me... but, I love you. You're my baby girl, no matter what."

This sudden 180 really took Marti off guard, but after a few seconds she supposed it wasn't totally 180. Her Mom drove her crazy and made her life really difficult sometimes, but Marti never doubted that Wanda loved her and was always trying to do right by her, no matter how disastrous the results might be. Of course there had been some doubt whether her Mom would even try and be ok with the gay thing, and now it seemed that she was going to try Marti felt more relieved than she could have ever imagined. In fact it totally took her by surprise how much her Mom's opinion seemed to matter to her, Marti immediately feeling embarrassed as a tear of relief and even happiness threatened to fall from her right eye.

Then of course her Mom had to ruin the moment, "Besides, Savannah seems like a nice girl. You could do a lot worse... and you won't get pregnant before you're ready. But if this really is permanent I still totally want grandkids somehow, even if I have to inseminate you myself. Or maybe it would be better if Savannah was your baby Mama. That girl seems like she'd make a good Mom, and that way you can concentrate on your career. I mean, you're all tough and butch, so she's got to be the girl in the relationship, right? I mean, I know you're both girls, but-"

"Mom!" Marti quickly cut her off before murmuring, "I... I love you too."

The two of them exchanged a smile, then a hug, then Wanda said, "I'm going to lock Dan in the storeroom and take his phone so he won't be able to bother you. And when he wakes up I'll be sure to tell him everything you said and something from me about how if he comes near you again I'll make sure he won't be having any children."

"Thanks Mom." Marti said softly.

"I mean, the things he said..." Wanda murmured, "I didn't think he had that in him."

"I don't know, I kind of get it." Marti said, looking over at Savannah who was watching them from the car, "Love can make you do just about anything."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

After one brief, awkward hug Marti said goodbye to her Mom, got into her car and headed off to the place Marti least wanted to be in the entire world.

She'd met Savannah's Mom only in passing but she had certainly lived up to her reputation, and while the stuck up bitch could say anything she wanted about Marti and the blonde wouldn't care she feared what the older woman might say to Savannah. Marti was also worried what she might do if Savannah's mother hurt her. Of course that was just it, it was all but guaranteed that Savannah's mother would hurt her, that she would use her words to cut into Savannah and break her heart worse then she'd ever done before, which apparently was really saying something. And Marti couldn't stop it, and worse she wasn't sure she could trust herself not to lash out at anyone who hurt Savannah which wouldn't help matters. After all punching Dan was one thing, attacking her girlfriend's mother was something else entirely.

It really didn't help that again the two girls barely said a word to each other, Savannah clearly envisioning what was about to happen over and over again and there wasn't a damn thing Marti could think to say to make her feel better and honestly Marti hated herself for that. All she could do was ask for directions, Savannah mumbling her replies until finally she said, "Stop here."

After parking outside of the house which was at least four times the size of the biggest place Marti had ever lived there was a moment of silence. Then Marti turned to Savannah and asked, "Is... is there anything I can do? Anything I can say? Because if there is just tell me, and I'll do it."

Savannah smiled, "Just leave the talking to me."

"Are you sure?" Marti asked, "Because I could just go in there and-"

"No! They have to hear it from me." Savannah said firmly, before squeezing Marti's hand, "But having you here with me... it means everything. Ok?"

"Ok." Marti murmured and with that they slowly headed towards the door, the walk, much like the drive, feeling like it took forever and yet only seconds.

It was the same story with the wait between ringing the doorbell and someone answering it, both cheerleaders almost relieved when the door finally opened to reveal their Cyclone rival/Savannah's sister Charlotte.

Looking at the grim looks on their faces Charlotte frowned, "Who died?"

"Is, is Mom and Dad here?" Savannah asked politely.

"Yeah, why?" Charlotte asked.

"I, I need to talk to them. To all of you." Savannah said softly.

"Ok." Charlotte murmured, somewhat worried by Savannah's tone.

Moving aside Charlotte allowed the two Hellcats to enter her home, closed the door behind them and let them into the main room where Parker and Layne Monroe were sitting together on their sofa silently reading.

Although they looked up simultaneously it was Savannah's father who spoke first, a brief smile crossing his face before quickly pushing it away, "Savannah."

"Savannah..." Layne Monroe murmured with noticeably less enthusiasm than her husband, "To what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

Savannah took a deep breath and then sat down in the chair opposite to her parents and said, "I... I have something to tell you."

When her sister glanced at her Charlotte took the hint and slowly moved over to where her parents were sitting, the three of them now looking at Savannah expectantly in a way which made the nervous brunette feel as if her throat was about to literally close up.

"Well spitted out child." Layne demanded after a few long seconds.

Savannah gulped softly, took another deep breath and said, "I... I... I want you to know that I love you. That, that I love you all. And I'm so grateful. For everything you taught me, for everything you gave me... I... I don't know who I would be if it wasn't for you. Mom, Dad, you gave me something to believe in. Taught me right from wrong. Gave me goals to strive too. And Charlotte, I know we haven't always gotten along, but when I look back what I most remember is us playing together when we were little, and sharing secrets, and just all those times we were there for each other. And even after everything, I still feel if I really needed you, you'd be there for me. I know I'll be there for you, no matter what happens. I really want you to know that Char."

"Savannah, honey, what's wrong?" Parker asked, becoming extremely worried by his daughter's tone, "Are you in trouble? Sick? Do you need money?"

"Parker! We are not giving her money." Layne quickly snapped before turning back to her daughter, "Now, I'm not sure what you have got yourself into young lady but rest assured you will not be getting any help from us. You turned your back on this family and you need to deal with the consequences of that."

Marti, who was leaning against the chair Savannah was sitting on, dug her nails into the fabric and gritted her teeth to prevent herself from lashing out.

As for Savannah she took another deep breath and promised, "I'm not here because I want anything. I just... I... you're my family. I owe you the truth. Even if you don't like it, even if it means that you'll hate me, I need to tell you that... that I love you, and I will always love you no matter what, and... I don't expect you to like it... I don't even expect you to support it... but... I'm gay."

There was a deafening silence, the longest and most painful of Savannah's entire life. She looked back and forth between family members, her father and sister clearly shocked by this revelation... even if maybe her Dad was slightly more so. Her Mom was expressionless, then again Savannah had never been good at reading her mother and she wasn't exactly the most emotional of women as it was.

Finally, just to break the silence, Savannah started talking again, "I tried... I tried so hard not to be. I did everything I could think of to be normal, and I think I even have myself convinced it was going to be ok. But I was going to be ok. But it wasn't. I wasn't. I was so... unhappy... and then, I met Marti-"

"That's quite enough." Layne cut her off, "Get out."

"Mom." Savannah said weakly.

"Get out of my house!" Layne said coldly, "I will not sit here and listen to you trying to justify whatever depravities you and this other deviant have subjected yourselves too."

"Layne, calm down." Parker said, immediately regretting it and quickly adding, "This isn't her fault. She's clearly the victim of a sexual predator and she needs our help."

"Dad." Savannah murmured weakly.

"It's ok honey, I know of a few places which specialises in curing these types of diseases." Parker said.

"She does not have a disease!" Marti finally snapped, "She's perfect."

"Clearly." Layne said dryly, "That's why she brought you here, a fellow sexual deviant, so she can gang up on us."

"It's not like that." Savannah said firmly, "I just needed-"

"To what? Embarrassed this family? Haven't you already done enough of that?" Layne asked, following up with, "Please tell me you have at least not told anyone else of your poor choices. Your family should not have to live with the shame of such a sin."

Pausing only briefly Savannah said, "Everyone who needs to know knows. Some of the other Hellcats have big mouth so I'm sure word will soon spread."

There was a moment's silence and then Layne said, "Selfish child. Do you have any idea what you're going to put this family through? Do you?"

Savannah lowered her head, "I'm sorry... but I can't help who I am."

"Of course you can." Layne said, "We all have inappropriate thought Savannah, but what kind of mother would I be if I encouraged such obscene behaviour? I would be no better than those vulgar women who stand by their murderous offspring even after they've been convicted and are on death row awaiting their punishment in this life and the next. And mark my words my child, you will be burning alongside them if you do not seek help, but you shall find none from me, or this family. We have given you everything and in return you have spat in our faces. Tried to flaunt your chosen lifestyle of depravity, and worse to justify it. For that I shall never forgive you, but I will pray that God does and you realise the error of your ways before it is too late. Now leave this home. There is no place for you here."

There was another moment of silence, then Savannah got up to leave.

Realising he had to do something Parker got up and said, "Savannah, please... you're sick and need help. If not for us than think about your future. That cheer camp you always wanted? What girl would go to one run by a dyke?"

"One who's not a homophobic ass hole." Marti spat.

Glaring at the blonde momentarily Parker turned back to his daughter, "Please Savannah... I know this isn't your fault. You probably just caught something from socialising with shameless deviants who blindly sin their way into hell, which is our fault. I knew we should have never allowed you to leave Memphis Christian. The debauchery you must have witnessed, and been a part of, I'm so sorry."

Savannah paused for a moment and then said, "I've had these feelings my entire life. I fought them with every fibre of my being and I was miserable. Then I fell in love with an amazing girl who makes me happier than I could have ever imagined."

"Savannah." Parker said warningly.

Ignoring him Savannah continued boldly, "I'm not sleeping in someone else's bed every night or engaging in wild orgies. I'm in a committed relationship with another girl who loves me. And I love her. And we're happy."

Her father just stared at her blankly for a few moments, then her mother called out, "Just let her go Parker. You know how stubborn she can be. All we can do now is hope that once she's had her fun humiliating this family she'll get bored and eventually come crawling back. And if she does she better mean it, because your father may forgive you once Savannah but I'm not sure he can promise a second time. As for me, I'm not sure what you could do to make up for the embarrassment you have and are going to cause me and this family."

There was a long pause, then Savannah slowly headed towards the door. Marti followed her, desperately fighting the urge to lash out.

Just before they were about to exit the room Savannah turned and said, "Mom, Dad, Charlotte, I love you. I will always love you."

With that Savannah turned and left the house she had grown up in and would most likely never be invited back too. Again Marti followed her, feeling a brief cessation of pride from not turning around and punching anyone however it was quickly replaced by concern for her girlfriend.

"Savannah... Savannah... talk to me baby... please?" Marti begged.

"Just get me out of here." Savannah mumbled softly without looking at the blonde.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Without another word the two cheerleaders got into Marti's car and drove away, although they didn't get far before Marti parked in the nearest available space and turned to the brunette.

For a while she just stared at her, then Marti softly said, "We can stay here all night, I don't care, we're not moving until I can do or say something to make this better."

More silence.

"Please Savannah, there must be something." Marti begged.

Yet more silence, then Savannah said, "That sucked."

Marti blinked, and then softly giggled, Savannah joining her but there was just something about the way she did which made Marti even more worried, "Yeah, it did... do, do you want to talk about it?"

"What is there to say?" Savannah asked, almost immediately answering her own question, "I mean, that... that was the worst experience of my entire life. And now, in a way, I feel like I'm dead inside. Like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and I'm laying dead on the floor. And the worst part of it is that... I expected it. That deep down I knew, this is how they'd react. But... at the same time... it's over. It's... it's finally over. I told them Marti, and even though it was just as I'd always imagined it, it's over. I don't have to worry about them rejecting me, because they just did. Which I know sounds crazy, but I feel... relieved. Because I never, not once, believed they'd except me. I couldn't even imagine it when I tried. It always went just like that, and for as long as I can remember... that, has been my biggest fear. The thing that kept me up at night, that made me cry myself to sleep, that haunted me for my entire life has finally happened to me and it's like this massive weight is finally off my shoulders and I feel... free. And happy. So very, very happy."

"Then why are you crying?" Marti asked, only just noticing as she reached out to cup her girlfriend's face that she and Savannah had moved slowly towards each other during the brunette's little speech.

Savannah noticed the same thing, leaned into the touch, smiled softly and said, "These are happy tears."

"Are you sure?" Marti murmured, wishing she could think of something better to say.

"Yes." Savannah confirmed, admitting, "Well, maybe there's a little sadness too. But as devastating as everything that just happened was I got through it because of you. Because I know I'm not all alone like I thought I'd be if I ever came out. I still have my squad, and maybe your Mom, and most of all you. More than anything else you kept me together in there, helped me stay strong so I could say what needed to be said, and now I'm so, so happy because now, I get to be with you. No secrets, no sneaking around, no lying to everyone around us."

"We weren't lying." Marti tried to argue, before adding, "Well, at first I was lying to myself about the fact that I'd totally fallen for you, but lately we've just been... keeping certain things to ourselves, which isn't the same thing."

"It is to me." Savannah said softly, "But that doesn't matter now. What matters is that now we can finally, truly be together. I can openly be your girlfriend, and you can be openly mine, and... and it, it still might take some getting used to for me. I, I might struggle with public displays of affection, or hesitate to introduce you as my girlfriend, or just put my foot in my mouth, but... I'm going to try, ok? Just... just be a little patient with me, please?"

Marti rested her forehead gently against Savannah's and gently murmured, "Whatever you need. Just tell me what it is, and I'll do it. Because like I said, I just want to make you happy."

Savannah smiled, paused for a second and then said, "It works both ways you know."

"I know." Marti smiled.

"Seriously..." Savannah said, biting her lip, "You've been so patient with me already... given me everything I needed... everything that I... that I wanted. Is there... is there anything you need Marti? Anything you... want?"

"What do you mean?" Marti asked, having a vague idea from the changing Savannah's tone but not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Well... I..." Savannah blushed, "I was just thinking maybe there was something I could do to thank you for everything you've done for me. Because I'm not sure you'll ever understand just how much you've done, because until you came along even I didn't know how badly I needed saving and you did it. You saved me. And I can never, ever repay you for that, but... maybe we could... I don't know, role play or I could wear something, like... a costume, or lingerie, or... I don't know... something..."

Marti couldn't help but grin at just how cute her girlfriend was when she was blushing, and right now she was blushing a lot, or just how adorable the last few words had sounded as Savannah gently whispered them.

Of course this was no laughing matter so Marti quickly said in a very serious yet happy tone, "You don't have to do any of that stuff, but if you want to I am very, very open to it."

"Oh." Savannah murmured, before quickly adding, "It's not that I'm a pervert or anything, I just always thought it would be nice to dress up for my man... while I tried and failed to stop imagining dressing up for my woman."

"And I guess that would be me now, huh?" Marti grinned.

"Uh-huh... you're my woman." Savannah nodded, blushed and smiled, "So... is there something like that you'd want? Or anything at all? Because I really want to please you Marti... I really want to please my woman."

Marti wasn't sure if Savannah knew just how sexy she'd just sounded. Part of it was how Savannah's eyes had seemed to cloud with desire, but the tone of voice portrayed that as well as an intoxicating combination of nervousness and a need to please. It might have been the sexiest thing Marti had ever heard, and considering how much she loved the sounds Savannah made during their love making sessions that was really saying something.

However while the tone of their conversation had drastically changed Marti was very aware just how fragile Savannah was right now so the last thing she wanted to do was freak her out or make her promise to do something that she would later regret. Just as importantly Marti didn't want certain things to be associated with today, and specifically the end of it.

Of course while Marti could happily make love to Savannah as she had done throughout the week without any additions to it there were a number of things she wanted to do to this girl. Like covering Savannah's entire body in chocolate and licking every bit of it off. And playing with Savannah's amazing ass which Marti felt extremely drawn too. And most of all she wanted to try using toys, specifically a strap-on. But again Marti had no intention of bringing these things up, at least not right now, however since Savannah was looking at her expectantly Marti wondered if there was something she could get away with.

Before Marti could think of something a phone started ringing. In the silence of the car it sounded deafening, both girls totally startled by it before, recognising the tune, Savannah quickly pulled out her mobile and checked the caller ID.

After briefly showing her surprise Savannah hit the call button, brought the phone up to her lips and softly murmured, "Charlotte?"

"Hey..." Charlotte's voice came from the other end, pausing briefly before she added, "So... you really are queer, huh?"

Savannah went very pale. She had thought her nightmare was finally over, and concentrating on Marti and their future had really helped Savannah at least momentarily put what happened with her parents behind her. Now it seemed as if she would have to endure one more heartbreak before finally being free. After all Charlotte had stayed silent ever since entering the main room, at first just looking shocked at Savannah before keeping her head down and saying nothing as their parents had yelled at Savannah. Now perhaps Charlotte was going to have her turn telling Savannah exactly what she thought of her 'chosen' lifestyle.

"I'm... I'm sorry Char." Savannah whimpered.

There was another long pause and then Charlotte said, "They're still arguing you know? About what to do with you? But Mom always wins these things so I don't think anyone will end up trying to grab you and take you to a homo curing camp, or whatever they call it. And I'm pretty sure Dad can't legally do that anyway, so you're probably safe, but... I don't know, maybe you should keep an eye out or something."

"Oh." Savannah mumbled, not sure what to say.

There was more silence, and then Charlotte said, "Listen... I'm not sure I could ever really be ok with the whole gay thing... I mean it just seems icky and wrong to me, and we were always taught it was a sin, but... you're my sister, and you were right... we've always tried to be there for each other when it really mattered, and I don't know if I can, but.. I think I owe it to you to try."

"Really?" Savannah murmured, happy tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah." Charlotte said, quickly adding, "I mean... I'm going to need some time to wrap my head around this. Like maybe a week or something. Then maybe I could, I don't know, give you a call or something? Then maybe we could talk. Well, you could talk and I could try, you know, listening."

"That would be amazing. Thank you." Savannah said, now softly crying.

More silence and then Charlotte murmured, "You know what's funny? That this isn't exactly a surprise to me, or Mom. I mean, Kathy kept telling me you were a dyke... sorry, lesbian, and I kept telling her she was wrong, but then you showed up with that moose of a girl at Qualifiers and... the way you looked that her... I hated you then because you were being so... obscene. Kathy pretty much convinced all the other Cyclones you were gay after that and I, I wasn't sure what to believe so I talked to Mom about it and she said she'd noticed you had certain indecent feelings and all we could do was pray you wouldn't give in to temptation. But... I don't know, you never seemed to be as happy as you acted like you were, so... maybe even if it is wrong being gay is right for you, you know? Anyway, I thought Mom was really harsh considering she pretty much knew already. And I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I just... she scares me, you know? They both do sometimes. So... yeah, I'm sorry, and I'll call you... ok?"

"Ok." Savannah murmured, adding when she realised Charlotte was about to hang up, "I, I meant it Char... I still love you, no matter what."

"I know." Charlotte murmured, hesitantly adding, "I still love you too. Goodbye."

With that Charlotte hung up leaving Savannah to stare at Marti who had been obviously listening to at least her side of the conversation. From the look on her face the blonde might have picked up more than that, after all things were pretty quiet all around them, but it seemed right to tell Marti exactly what the call was about.

However when it came to it all Savannah could manage was, "My sister still loves me."

Then Savannah broke down again, those tears of happiness which had been already flowing freely turning from a stream to practically a waterfall. The next thing Savannah knew she was in Marti's arms weeping softly, the two girls staying like that for what felt like an eternity. Then Marti was gently resting Savannah's head against her shoulder while she drove them back to Cheer Town... back to their home. Their little two bed room which now had more happy memories than the home Savannah had grown up in.

The entire journey felt like a dream, Savannah barely aware of anything until she was in bed with her girlfriend. It was the first time since shortly before they started officially dating they didn't have sex before going to sleep, the two cheerleaders wordlessly throwing on pyjamas as they were both just too emotionally drained to do anything except go to sleep.

Right before going to sleep Marti stroked her girlfriend's brunette locks and whispered, "I love you Savannah. I don't care what anyone says, you're beautiful, amazing, and perfect. Never listen to anyone who tells you different, ok?"

"Ok." Savannah smiled softly against the other girl's chest, "I love you too Marti."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The next morning they had sex. A lot. In fact over the course of the next week they were pretty much going at it like bunnies, Savannah slowly but surely becoming more comfortable with her sexuality as time went on.

Not that they were total animals. Savannah didn't allow them to be. They won't allowed to miss classes, social events, and absolutely no missing cheerleader practice, no matter how convincing Marti was that particularly one of the first two would be worth missing for once.

Through it all Marti thought a lot about Savannah's offer to do something for her. It wasn't something she wanted to bring up too soon, but after a week had gone by Marti could no longer wait.

Deciding to ask at the end of their fourteenth date, not that Marti saw much point in keeping score at this stage, the blonde made the night as special as possible. That included a private little dinner for two in their room lit by candlelight, Marti swiping a bottle of wine so they could have a glass each, not enough to get them drunk but enough to loosen inhibitions. It wasn't long after they finished eating that they began to gently kiss, which led to passionately making out, which in turn led to the two cheerleaders slowly stripping each other of their clothes.

Once she was naked and on top of the other girl Marti finally asked the question she had been waiting to ask, "Savannah, do you remember how you offered to do something for me if I wanted it? As in, something sexual?"

Savannah blushed but nodded, "Did... Did you think of something?"

After briefly biting her lip Marti whispered, "Yeah, there is something... do, do you remember our first time together?"

Again Savannah blushed but nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Well... I wouldn't want to change a single thing about it because, well, here we are. But sometimes I feel guilty." Marti murmured, before quickly explaining, "It was your first time and you deserved so much more."

"What do you mean?" Savannah asked.

"I mean like candlelight and a romantic meal. Romantic meals. And movie dates, and jewellery, and someone treating you like a Queen until finally you tell them you're ready for something like this." Marti said softly.

"Is, is that why you did all this?" Savannah grinned softly.

"Yes." Marti admitted, "I wanted to give you the night you deserved."

Gently cupping Marti's face Savannah whispered, "You did the first time round. I swear, I knew the whole time you'd stop if I asked, but I didn't want you to because I loved you and I wanted to be with you. I wasn't ready to admit it, but deep down I knew exactly what I wanted, what I needed, and you gave it to me. Never doubt that. It's one of the many reasons I'm so grateful to you. But... if you want to redo our first time I'm totally up for that."

For a moment Marti just enjoyed the little blush on Savannah's face. Then she softly said, "It doesn't have to be a total redo... it can still be a first time."

Frowning softly Savannah asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Marti murmured, tracing a finger slowly down Savannah's body until she was pressing against the other girl's sex, "That technically... you're still a virgin."

Savannah's blushed turned from little to almost violent, "Oh... ohhhh."

Marti smiled softly as she slid her finger up and down Savannah's pussy lips, somewhat relaxing the brunette while she explained, "I have something... a toy... which could get the job done. It's 8 inches long, which apparently is just over medium, and if we do this it will hurt at first, but it will no matter what the size and trust me, it will be worth it. I mean, my first time sucked, but what didn't suck was getting to use a vibrator on myself later. But we can save vibration for another day. For now I think we just concentrate on taking your cherry. If you want too. Because you don't have too. Seriously, if you wanna say no now or back out later that's fine, but I promise you Savannah, if you give this a chance you won't regret it."

There was a long pause as Savannah thought about this.

Honestly, despite what some people might think, she wasn't such a prude she didn't know about sex toys. Of course she'd never used one, but that didn't mean she hadn't considered it. Heck, Savannah had done so even before she had accepted that she was a lesbian, and while back then she never thought she'd be able to go through with it lately the brunette had been considering bringing up the subject with Marti, see if it was something she was interested in trying.

Apparently it was, which pretty much sealed the deal that Savannah would do this. Because surely this was the least she could do after everything Marti had done for her. Not that Savannah wasn't incredibly nervous and even fearful about what was going to happen, but at the same time she was kind of excited.

So taking a deep breath Savannah cleared her head and gathered up all her courage, much like before going through one of her cheerleading routines, and whispered, "Ok."

Marti smiled softly, but then looked serious, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Savannah whispered, "I... I want you to take my cherry."

Savannah honestly hadn't meant that to sound dirty or anything. It just kind of fell out of her mouth. Then when she heard it, and played it back in her head, she blushed.

Meanwhile Marti got that look on her face like she was going to devour Savannah, the blonde seeming to do just that as she leaned forward and attacked the brunette's lips with her own.

Only too happy to be 'devoured' Savannah kissed back passionately, her worries and doubts about this melting away with most of her other thoughts and feelings as she became lost in this heated sign of affection. Then Marti's index finger gently slid into Savannah's already very wet centre, the cheerleader captain moaning happily into her roommate's mouth at the very welcome invasion of her most private area.

For the next few minutes Savannah was only focused on Marti's lips and tongue caressing her own while her girlfriend pumped a finger slowly in and out of her love hole. Then Marti broke the kiss and smiled down at Savannah softly while continuing to gently fuck her with her finger.

"My toy... it's a strap-on." Marti explained huskily, quickly adding, "It detaches from the harness so I could use it like a normal dildo if you want, but I thought it might be more... intimate this way. Give you the full experience, you know? Plus that way I can be on top of you, our bodies rubbing together... I just, thought that might be better."

Savannah definitely liked the sound of that and the excited look in Marti's eyes, and the way the blonde was explaining what she wanted to do to her in that husky tone, made Savannah's decision easy.

"Ok." Savannah said, this time trying to sound sexy as she added, "You can take my virginity with a strap-on if you want."

Despite a week of Savannah becoming slowly but surely more comfortable with her sexuality both girls were surprised by how confident and sexy she just sounded. Of course neither girl complained, especially not Savannah who's reward was a second finger in her needy hole, the additional finger helping Marti bring Savannah to the edge of climax in what felt like seconds. Unfortunately at the last moment Marti removed her finger, leaving Savannah to whimper at the loss, even though it was no mystery why the blonde had stopped.

Wanting to further put Savannah at ease Marti made a show of bringing her girl juice covered fingers up to her lips and slowly taking them into her mouth and sucking them clean. Not that the moan Marti let out as she tasted Savannah's juices was remotely fake, the blonde cheerleader briefly closing her eyes so she could savour that sweet flavour, the whole time secretly wishing she had fucked Savannah to orgasm so she could be tasting her girlfriend's cum right now as well as her delicious girl cream.

Once her fingers were clean Marti quickly retrieved the sex toy she had purchased earlier in the day from her bag, pulling it out of the box and sliding it up her thighs without looking back at Savannah. Then after Marti had securely tightened the harness around her waist she slowly turned around to find Savannah looking at her with a mixture of nervousness and lust.

For a few seconds Marti stayed like that, giving Savannah a few seconds to get used to the sight or to back out if she really wanted too. Then as slowly and as sexily as she could Marti strolled over to the bed and crawled up so she was between Savannah's legs. Once she was close enough Marti began sliding her lips gently up Savannah's right thigh, concentrating on the sensitive area around her final destination for a few seconds before sliding her tongue out over her girlfriend's pussy lips.

Immediately Savannah let out this beautiful little cry which was more than enough encouragement for Marti to start eagerly lapping away at her roommate's most sensitive area, making sure her tongue touched the most sensitive place of all with every lick. After a while Marti even zeroed in on that place, sliding her tongue all around Savannah's clit and even gently pressing down on it, both actions making the girl she loved tremble under her touch.

While she worked on Savannah's clit Marti slowly opened the small tube of lubricant she had been hiding in her left hand, squirted some of it onto her right hand and started rubbing it into her new appendage. She was thorough, making sure every inch of the fake cock was as wet as possible to make this easier on Savannah. Then Marti dropped the tube, reached up and slid two still very wet fingers into Savannah's sex. The fingers entered easily and after only a few gentle thrusts Marti could tell that Savannah was again almost ready to cum, the temptation to make her do just that was almost overwhelming.

In fact part of Marti want to forget about the strap-on entirely. After all her sex life was already fantastic, what did she need anything else for? Besides, even though she had done this so Savannah wouldn't obsess over how much taking a sex toy inside her might hurt Marti still felt guilty about just springing this on the girl she loved with all her heart. And, even though she had done it to calm Savannah's nerves all this finger work was at least a little about convincing Savannah to let her fuck her like this, which again made Marti feel guilty. And Marti was so, so close to being able to feel Savannah's heavenly cum in her mouth and sliding down her throat again. All she had to do is replace her fingers with her tongue and Marti could make Savannah cum in her mouth over and over again, the blonde gorging herself on that liquid which she craved so much. However Marti had come this far and she wasn't going to give up on one of her fantasies now.

So using every ounce of willpower she had Marti kissed her way up Savannah's body, only briefly sucking on her hard little nipples and then neck before kissing her lips and then whispering, "Are you ready baby?"

Without hesitation Savannah nodded her head, Marti quickly rewarding her by curling her fingers inside her, the brunette trembling as her G-spot was gently rubbed.

Then Marti pressed the head of the dildo against the entrance to her girlfriend's pussy and Savannah instantly tensed up. Which of course made Marti worried and softly murmured, "You're going to need to relax baby, ok? Just like when we're doing our routines. Don't overthink it, just do it."

Savannah smiled softly. She had already relaxed herself after that initial reaction, but hearing Marti's words had a very calming effect on her, Savannah doing her best to do as Marti suggested as the pressure against her centre gently increased. Soon Savannah felt herself beginning to... open, a little gasp escaping her lips followed by whimpers as her entrance was stretched far beyond the two fingers she had become accustomed too. Then all of a sudden it was sliding inside her, Savannah crying loudly as she felt perhaps the worst pain of her entire life.

Luckily Marti stayed absolutely still, whispering soft words of encouragement which Savannah couldn't even concentrate on as her body slowly relaxed until the pain faded away and was replaced by a feeling that was... just kind of weird.

About the same time Savannah was finally able to understand Marti again, "You're doing great. I'm so proud of you. That was the worst part of it. I promise. What happens next will be easier, but it won't start feeling really good for a little while yet. But it will, I promise, then it will never be quite this bad again. Now... I think you're ready for more, do you think you can take it for me baby?"

Slowly Savannah nodded.

After briefly biting her lip Marti added, "If it helps, don't think of it as just a dildo. Because it's not. It's me... it's my cock. I'm inside you Savannah. It's not just a piece of plastic, it's me. I just took your cherry, and now I'm going to gently guide you into womanhood. I'm going to make you a woman. My woman. And I'm going to do it with as much love and gentleness as I can, because I love you Savannah and what I want more than anything else in the world is to make you feel good, and that's what I'm going to do, ok? I'm going to slide my cock into you and make you feel good. Ok?"

Savannah nodded and blushed furiously, unable to believe just how much her mind grabbed onto the idea or how the very thought of it made any uncomfortableness go away completely and absurdly replace it with pleasure. Actual pleasure, just from the idea that it was Marti who was inside her.

Clearly seeing that her words were having an effect Marti smiled and said, "Good... now please relax baby. I'm... I'm going to push a little more in... ok?"

Savannah bit her lip but nodded, Marti then ever so slowly pushing forwards, sliding an inch of strap on into Savannah's love hole before stopping to give her a chance to relax. Marti repeated this process over and over again, the dildo quickly reaching places inside Savannah which had never been touched before and making those places stretch widely apart. It was... well, it was definitely uncomfortable and initially painful, but it was also kind of thrilling and there were dull sensations which Savannah couldn't decide if they were pleasure or simply a promise of pleasure to come.

Throughout this long, slow process what really kept Savannah going was Marti. The way the other girl looked at Savannah, whispered soft words of encouragement to her, and gently stroked her body were all very comforting. But the thought that constantly repeated in Savannah's head was that this was Marti who was inside of her right now, filling her in a way she'd never been filled before, the girl she loved more than anything reaching into the very depths of her core until it felt like she was touching her soul. It was that more than anything else which gave Savannah pleasure through this process, and made her not just want to see it to it's completion but feel as though she needed too. Like... like she needed to know what it would be like to have Marti as deep inside her as she could go.

Eventually Savannah got her wish, Marti's centre coming to press gently against hers in a way it had done many times before, only this time the blonde's sex was covered with the harness and the brunette's sex was impaled completely by a 8 inch dildo... all 8 inches of Marti's cock deep inside Savannah's womanhood.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Marti whispered happily, "It's all the way inside you. You took every inch."

Shaking her head and blushing slightly Savannah found herself murmuring, "I... I took you inside me. All the way. Every inch of you."

Marti grinned softly, "Yes you did. You... I... oh Savannah."

With that Marti leaned down and kissed the girl she loved more than anything in the world, the girl in question happily responding in a gentle and loving kiss which only increased in intensity and passion over the course of several long seconds. Then Marti broke the kiss and stared down into the eyes of her lover only to find that words still failed her. Not that she truly needed words right now, or anything else for that matter other than Savannah Monroe laying beneath her.

For a few long seconds Marti just savoured this moment and the beauty of the girl underneath her. Then ever so slowly she pulled a few inches of her strap on out of Savannah's sex, the cheerleader captain letting out a soft gasp as those few inches left her body. Seconds later Savannah was letting out another soft gasp followed by a moan as Marti pushed the dildo all the way back inside her, the blonde beginning to slowly thrust in and out, at first giving the brunette a few seconds in between each thrust and then eventually establishing a steady rhythm.

The whole time Marti was very careful to listen out for signs of pain or discomfort. She heard a few at first but they were drowned out by moans, cries and whimpers of pleasure so Marti cautiously continued, the sounds of pain and discomfort quickly disappearing and being replaced by various sounds of pure pleasure. Of course Marti continued listening out very carefully but as the curly haired blonde really found her groove Savannah only became more verbally positive.

As if out to prove that point Savannah cried out, "Oh Marti, oh please, mmmmmm more, harder, oh gosh! Marti! Oh it, mmmmmm, it feels so good! So big. You're so big Marti! Mmmmm, you feel so good inside me! Oh Marti please, more, harder, please, oh please... fuck me! Oh gosh!"

Marti smiled as she recognised Savannah's attempts to stroke her ego to get what she wanted, something the good little Christian girl had proven not to be above, although before it had always been playful and/or trivial while now Savannah seemed so much more... needy. Like she desperately wanted this, proven further by the fact that she dropped an F-bomb for maybe the first time ever as far as Marti could recall. Of course knowing how badly Savannah wanted this only fuelled Marti's desire to fuck this beautiful girl and give her exactly what she wanted.

Savannah still wasn't entirely comfortable with using bad words, and dropping an F-bomb had made her blush like never before. But... there was a certain thrill to that. Or maybe the thrill was created by the fact that she was literally begging Marti for more, or maybe it was a combination of the two, both things definitely making her uncomfortable and embarrassed while at the same time they poured gasoline on her body which already felt like it was on fire.

More gasoline was poured on when Marti increased the speed and the strength behind her thrusts, gently at first of course but as Savannah continued writhing and moaning underneath her it wasn't long before the blonde seemed to be pounding her pussy as hard as she could... and Savannah loved every moment of it. Part of Savannah had been afraid that the earlier pain would come back when Marti increased the speed and the strength of the thrusts but instead there was just a dull ache she was barely aware of thanks to the intense ecstasy she was now feeling.

After a while Savannah's body seemed to go into business for itself, Savannah's hands clawing at Marti's back while her legs pulled the other girl into her in a almost desperate attempt to make the thrusting even harder than it was, Marti obliging by somehow speeding up again, all the while Savannah whimpered, "Marti! Oh Marti! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh please Marti... Marti please more, harder, fuck me! Oh Marti please fuck me! Make me a woman! Your woman! Make me your woman Marti, fuck me and make me a woman! Oh Marti! Fuck me with your cock Marti! Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuuuuccccckkkkk meeeee!"

It wasn't long before Savannah became completely incoherent, and after that the intense ecstasy she had been feeling became something almost indescribable. Because sure, Savannah had cum before, many times whenever she was with Marti, but this was different. Not necessarily better, just... more intense. Like... every time Marti made her cum Savannah felt like the beautiful blonde was reaching into her soul and gently caressing it, but now she was reaching so much deeper than before, places inside Savannah's body orgasming which had never orgasmed before. And it was so wonderful it seemed like a miracle Savannah was even able to stay conscious.

Given the way Savannah's fingers were clawing her back Marti was very grateful that the two of them had short nails for, well, practical reasons. Of course even if Savannah had been tearing her back to ribbons Marti didn't see how she could complain, not when she could literally feel the intensity of the pleasure she was making her girlfriend feel through that touch. She could also feel it in the way Savannah's body was trembling beneath hers, and the intensity in her captain's eyes.

Marti felt she could stare into those beautiful brown eyes forever, especially when they were filled with such intense pleasure and love. Sadly that wasn't an option because while it was a long-standing tradition for the two cheerleaders to stare into each other's eyes for as long as they could whenever they were face to face during sex the fact was that certain orgasms were so distracting that one or both of them couldn't help but break eye contact. Sometimes it was a simple fluttering of the eyelids, other times their eyes rolled into the back of their heads, and occasionally they just needed to squeeze their eyes shut as the pleasure washed over them. Savannah went through each one has Marti fucked her to orgasm after orgasm.

Part of Marti had worried that that's what this had become, fucking. It was supposed to be lovemaking, Marti giving Savannah the first time she deserved. It was a worry that didn't go away, but Marti was at least able to console herself with the idea that she was only thrusting so hard now because she wanted to make Savannah's first time as good as it could possibly be, and it definitely seemed like hard and intense orgasms should be a part of that. Besides, no matter how hard sex between them became, no matter what speed Marti thrusted her tongue and fingers inside Savannah in the past, she loved this girl with every fibre of her being.

Wanting to make that clear Marti whispered into Savannah's ear, "I love you Savannah. I love you so much. You're so beautiful, and amazing, and special. Please cum for me. Cum on my cock!"

Of course Marti's word somewhat backfired as while Savannah definitely came Marti's own body became almost overwhelmed by a climax. Honestly the blonde was shocked about how intense her orgasm was. Because sure, there was a constant rubbing against her clit, and she had the love of her life writhing underneath her, and she was able to look at the ecstasy she was giving Savannah and... ok, so maybe it shouldn't have been such a surprise.

Shortly after her first orgasm Marti became an animal pounding into her mate with everything she had, and while she still tried to listen out for a cry of pain or anything that would indicate Savannah wanted her to stop she also became so lost she wasn't sure she could have heard it or not.

Luckily Savannah gave no such sign, the brunette only screaming in pleasure until finally the blonde ran out of steam and collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of her lover.

A few long minutes passed, then Marti slowly pushed herself upwards, removing the strap-on from first Savannah's pussy, then her own hips before placing it on the nightstand. Then she blew out the candles and stumbled into bed with her roomie. As Savannah already seemed to be unconscious Marti pulled her into her arms, kissed her forehead, and without a word drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"And the winners of the National Cheerleading Championships are... the Lancer Hellcats!"

The crowd cheered loudly and confetti began rapidly falling down around them as the Hellcats began screaming, yelling and jumping up and down in triumph. However Savannah Monroe was barely aware of any of it, which was kind of funny.

Savannah had always imagined reacting just like her fellow Hellcats, but while the overwhelming feeling of joy and triumph was just as amazing as Savannah had imagined it, if not more so, there was only one person in the entire world Savannah wanted to share this precious moment with. The person who's hand she'd been squeezing so hard she had thought it might break, and right now despite the loud noise and all the people around them was the only person in Savannah's world. That person of course being Marti Perkins, the girl Savannah loved with all her heart.

Turning to her beautiful blonde girlfriend Savannah smiled. Marti smiled back, the two girls staring at each other for a few moments before the blonde moved in for a hug. As she did so the last academic year flashed before Savannah's eyes. She saw herself meeting Marti for the first time, the blonde trying out for the Hellcats, the two of them becoming roommates, trying to be friends, their first kiss, the first time they made love, all Savannah's turmoil as Marti helped her accept who she was, how patient and loving Marti had been with her, how she had been there for her and promised she always would be, and how she was the reason that Savannah no longer quietly hated herself and feared rejection from those around her if the truth ever came out. Then Savannah thought how Marti made her happier than she could have ever imagined. Then Savannah smiled again, and jumped into Marti's arms. Literally, Savannah wrapping her legs around Marti's waist and her arms around the blonde's neck so her girlfriend was forced to hold her up in the air.

Pretty much every time Savannah did this it caught Marti off guard, but this time perhaps more than ever before Marti was afraid for a few seconds she was going to drop the most precious thing in the world to her. Luckily like every other time Marti was able to find her balance but she remained shocked by this action as it was so intimate, and even after six months Savannah had been hesitant to hold her hand outside of the grounds of Lancer, The Rat and Cheer Town.

For a moment Marti wondered whether Savannah was hoping to pass this off as just an enthusiastic celebration, one which would probably go pretty much unnoticed giving all the other Hellcats were happily embracing each other. Then she looked up into the eyes of the girl she loved, becoming lost in them for wonderful moment. Then Savannah slowly lent down and pressed her lips to Marti's.

Like most of the times they kissed both girls became completely lost in it, the whole world falling away and their minds clearing of all thoughts as they focused only on each other. The variable part of the equation was whether the kiss was heated and lustful or soft and tender. In this case it was the latter, and while both types of kiss were equally passionate the two cheerleaders would later think that soft and tender was definitely the appropriate option for this occasion.

Eventually Savannah broke the kiss, pressed her forehead against Marti's, smiled and then softly said, "I love you."

Marti smiled warmly back and said, "I love you too."

Savannah then smiled again, only this time it wasn't quite so... innocent. There was a twinkle in her girlfriend's eyes which Marti recognised and welcomed, especially when Savannah lent down to whisper in her ear, "You're so getting laid tonight."

This had Marti smiling happily, and blushing a little.

Savannah had spend a lot of time feeling guilty that she was still hesitant to show Marti affection publicly but she had found something of a consolation prize for the blonde, that being whispering in Marti's ear how much she wanted her. Savannah used mostly innocent words to do so because she was a little uncomfortable with bad words but they still seemed to have a very positive effect, one in which Savannah usually reaped the benefits of later on, which given the look in Marti's eyes would definitely be the case tonight.

Then all of a sudden a familiar voice broke up the moment, "Get a room you two."

Turning to look at Alice with a grin on her face Marti said, "We have one."

"So use it, before tomorrow's headline becomes 'Lesbian Cheerleaders Win'." Alice said, briefly glancing to the cameras taking their pictures and filming them, the latter of which hopefully not picking up this conversation under the loud noise going on around them.

"It's probably a little late for that." Marti shrugged after disentangling herself from Savannah and giving a glance in the same direction, "But hey, I'd have thought you'd like being front-page news."

"Only if the story is about me! Thanks to your little stunt I might not even get a mention..." Alice complained, pausing as an idea suddenly popped into her head and then suddenly walking off yelling, "Frankie, honey, where are you?"

Marti watched with disbelief as Alice marched over to Frankie, grabbed hold of her big hair and shoved her tongue down the surprised girl's throat... who after a few seconds seemed kind of ok with it as she kissed back. Then Marti and Savannah joined in the celebration, eventually hugging each and everyone of their teammates before accepting the trophy and posing for various pictures.

When they finally headed for the showers Marti pulled Savannah aside and asked, "Are... are you going to be ok with this? If people make a fuss out of the kiss I mean."

Savannah smiled softly and said, "Let them."

"But-" Marti began.

"Shhhhh." Savannah murmured softly, briefly kissing the other cheerleader before continuing, "I'm tired of hesitating every time I introduce you as my girlfriend, or stumble over the words. Not that I'm sure I can stop, or always take your hand the second you offer it, but this way everyone in the cheerleading community and a few more know about us. That makes things easier... besides, it's not like we could take it back even if we wanted too... I mean, I know I wouldn't."

Marti smiled at Savannah's obvious reluctance to speak on her behalf, "Me neither."

"Oh... good." Savannah smiled.

Just then they heard their coach Vanessa call out, "Hurry up girls! We've got interviews to get too, then after that I'm taking all of you out to celebrate. Tonight the Hellcats party in style!"


End file.
